Recovering The Lost
by Fynn Rooin
Summary: Back when Trick was known as the Blood King he did a lot of things out of greed, and took a lot of memories. He had Tamsin forget the first people to find and care for her, and he even made Dyson forget he had a half-breed for a daughter who turns out to be stronger than Bo. I'd love to see the show do something like this, so I took it upon myself to do so, read review and enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**I've never wrote fanfiction before, so forgive me if this is terrible. I'm not sure where I'm starting this story, all I know is I'm adding a new twist to Lost Girl somewhere in its current, or possibly future stage of the show. I am however making an unknown character the lead, but leaving Bo, Tamsin, Kenzie, and Dyson in the center. It may seem slow to start, and completely abstract, but I promise things will unfold sooner than later. **

The young wolf watched as the human and three fae entered the forest, they'd been coming and going for days seemingly searching for something or someone. They might have found it by now if there wasn't a spell cast to send unwanted visitors in circles and back out of the woods. Now that they've got closer to the curious wolf something about them all seems familiar so the wolf pup decided to let them through the first barrier she set to keep all others out. As they made their way further into the thick of the woods Dyson realized where they were venturing into.

"Kenzie stay close to me or Tamsin at all times, I thought it was just a fae legend and rare human folklore, but I'm pretty sure we just entered the Madigan woods." Dyson's words came out slightly on edge, questioning all the tales he'd heard about those who've wandered into the woods. He's only heard a few stories out of a hundreds where someone actually made it out alive.

"Careful Dyson, I think I can see your tail getting stuck between legs." Tamsin scoffed fearful of nothing as usual; unable to recollect that she was one of three to ever make it out of the woods alive and unscathed. Dyson never questioned it back then but nearly 1800 years later he now wished he knew why, and what Trick blocked from Tamsin's memories when he was sent to retrieve the Blood Kings Valkyrie. Whatever it could have been, he had a burning feeling inside of him that it would help them to know what to expect next.

"Um… hey, earth to the big bad wolf, what is with you D? The last time I saw you this on edge is when Bo showed up with Rainer at the Dal." Kenzie still couldn't believe Bo just rained in on everyone's parade like that; the even more unbelievable thing was that there may be something in these woods that may help them with this Rainer situation. Trick failed to mention how or what it might be, and Kenzie knew he was hiding something big when he sent them on this blind mission.

Dyson reluctantly decided to tell them both what he knew. "There are legends in every part of the world of the Madigan woods. Stories tell of the woods being everywhere and nowhere all at once, some say the woods move with its keeper, and others say the keeper plagues part of every woodland where it travels. Human folklore says they're shape shifters in the woods, black magic, cursed plants that like to eat human souls, and that when you're near Madigan woods you can hear screaming echoes of the dead. Fae legend is very similar, but the unlike humans fae know that such things exist, and that they're simply their own kind. Only one fae has ever made it deep into the woods and returned, and that alone is enough to keep all other fae away. There is no light and no dark within the woods, only the keeper which only that one fae has ever seen. It was said a human child made it back out and was led by a wolf pup, and the last case of someone making it out alive was a human hunter, led by the same wolf pup. There was a 500 year difference between the two humans who escaped, but the descriptions of the wolf that saved them were identical. The humans believe the wolf is the guardian of the forest, and the fae believe the wolf is the forest Keepers right hand; his servant and only companion. The fae who made it out said she saw both the wolf and the keeper, she claimed them to be the same. She claimed the woods to be a place of beauty and wonder, the ruler of the fae at the time thought she was mad for her claim, and banished all memories of the place from her mind. I served the king, he ordered me to find her, his lost servant, and I made it about this far into the woods searching for her before she appeared in front of me."

"Sounds like another Baba Yaga to me, I am so ready to go home and not deal with her again." Kenzie sounded more alarmed now than before. "So why did the king send you, did he think you and the little wolf would hit it off?"

"You know I usually wouldn't care, but considering I'm older than you, and I've never heard this story before what happened to the fae girl? Is she still even alive, or was she just a bat shit crazy bitch from the start?" Tamsin actually sounded interested for once, and slightly offended she didn't know it all for once.

"Whoa D, before you answer I need to know what kind of fae we were talking about too. So you know, I have an idea of what kind of force we're going to need to get out of this alive." Leave it to Kenzie to ask what you know Tamsin wanted to but didn't.

Dyson let out a heavy sigh before reluctantly answering what he could without giving away too much of the truth. "I only know that the king sent me because he believed something in the forest held a connection with me, for all I know, and from all he let on, he could have sent me purely because of the tales of the young wolf. The fae that made it out is still alive, and she was a Valkyrie, and claimed to be in love. That's all I know." Dyson stumbled at the end knowing he shouldn't have said that last part.

"What? Excuse me did you just say a Valkyrie in love? Valkyrie's don't do love, warriors don't have the time for that, and they definitely don't have the gall to admit it if it's true." Tamsin couldn't believe one of her own would have the stupidity to throw her weakness out in the open like that. Love for Valkyries is one of the rarest things known to all fae.

"I knew you guys had a soft side, there's hope for you yet!" Kenzie said gleaming and relieved. "The even better news is that we have a Valkyrie now and we are going to get through this no problem."

Dyson couldn't help but laugh at the both of them; even if he was feeling heavy with the fragments of truth he had to leave out. He hoped Trick knew what he was doing sending them here and her considering whoever it was in these woods would know her, and she wouldn't remember a thing. Just as quick as the thought came it ended when he heard something crashing towards them from the thick of the woods. "Something's coming, get ready." He said as he started to release his inner wolf.

Almost immediately after he let out the words they were surrounded by a pack of under fae. Tamsin and Dyson fought off as many as they could, but one got past them and headed for Kenzie. Kenzie took off running not knowing what else to do, and before she knew it there were to more under fae in front of her, and the one behind her was closing in. Kenzie froze whispering curses and prayers in Russian, and let out a scream just as one of them grabbed her arm. Tamsin and Dyson caught up to her but not in time, they already had her. They froze not knowing what to do as the fae lifted its arm ready to pull her jugular out of her throat, and then it stopped. The fae dropped to the forest flood with its throat mangled, it happened so quickly that they didn't even see what just happened. They heard a bloodcurdling cry and saw that there was only one under fae left standing. Then they saw it, a young wolf barely fully grown black as the shadows with piercing dark but bright green eyes tearing the last fae to shreds.

Dyson and Tamsin shared a look, and started to rush to Kenzie's side. Kenzie was standing there in shock starting where the last fae stood, her jaw nearly to the floor. Tamsin made it to her first, and as Dyson was within feat of her the wolf closed the gap between them. The wolf stood in front of the two girls and let out a harrowing growl in Dyson's direction. Dyson started to let his wolf out until he noticed the little wolf was trying to hop on Kenzie, and rubbing on both the girls' legs like a puppy, letting out sounds of joy, no longer paying attention him.

"You guys I think I know this wolf. I think it's saved me before not too long before I met Bo." Kenzie sounded shocked but sure of herself, and as she started to ask her next question the wolf laid at her feet. "There's no way this is the wolf from the legends is it?" Within that question the wolf started to transform.


	2. Chapter 2

They all looked at each other in disbelief at the now human standing in front of them. It was a girl around Kenzi's height, pale skin, dark almost black hair, and eyes similar to her wolf form. She looked like maybe she was somewhere between 17 and 20, and somehow unlike Dyson she was able to come out of her transformation fully clothed. She let out a long sigh as she reached towards the sky and stretched.

"Hey pops, bet you don't remember me." The girl stated flatly to Dyson with a smirk on her face. "Anyways, I'm gonna need you to take me to that Blood King of yours now so we can all work this little reunion out."

The Dal was empty when they arrived. Trick knew the Keeper would come out of hiding once Tamsin was in sight. Tamsin and Kenzi waited with the Keeper upstairs while Dyson went downstairs to go look for trick. Dyson had a lot on his mind, and a lot to ask trick after the Keeper made it apparent that she knew him but he didn't know her.

"So what's your name anyway kid, and why do you hang out in those creepy woods? Do you have some deep seeded issues we need to know about?" Kenzi questioned.

"Well I'll tell you one thing, everyone has issues, and I will admit that mine are dug in a kind of deep, but you don't have to worry, I already went through my destructive stage, and promised to behave for now on." She laughed at the semi alarmed look on the humans face. "As for my name" she looked at Tamsin and asked "Do you remember my name?"

"I've never seen you before in any of my lives. I don't exactly like to deal with dogs." Tamsin spit the words out almost defensively.

"Well then, I suppose you guys can just call me whatever you like. For the record though I'd rather be nameless than called the Keeper one more time. That title is way too serious for me. You'll learn my real name if she ever remembers it." She said pointing at Tamsin.

"I got it!" Kenzi exclaimed "I'm just going to call you Balto like I did when you saved me 4 years ago, little B for short."

"You gotta be kidding me. did the kid lead you to find some medicine when you were sick?" Tamsin managed to get out between laughs.

"No, little B over here saved me when a group of men were going to have their way with me, and she led me to shelter, and kept me warm throughout the winter. Then I met Bo and she just disappeared, must have known I was finally safe." Kenzi felt strange explaining it in front of her now.

"Well I didn't expect that, why didn't you change out of your wolf then? Oh, and by the way I think I'll just stick to calling you Nameless until we all learn what that real name of yours is." Tamsin was actually starting to sound a little less on edge after hearing Nameless protected the human that protected her.

Kenzi and Tamsin went back in forth with their conversation that had now changed subjects at least 5 times by now, while Nameless went behind the bar to find something suitable to drink. She came back around once she found an ancient looking bottle of gin in one of Tricks cabinets that were off limits to practically everyone but royalty. Kenzi's eyes lit up when she saw Nameless walking back over with one of Tricks off limits specialties.

"Whoa there little miss, are you even old enough to be drinking? I think I need to check that out first." Kenzi snatched the bottle out of her hand shared a deviant look with Tamsin and poured them each a glass before Trick showed back up.

"I'll have you know I'm only 20 years younger than Dyson, and at least centuries older than you. After all I'm the dreaded keeper that sends grown fae running and gets the Blood King shaking in his short little pants. Now give me that bottle, before the little man shows up and I have to attempt to listen to him." Nameless snatched the bottle back from Kenzi, walked over to the pool table, and started to drink it like it was water.

Tamsin couldn't help but laugh at and with her as she talked about Trick like he was nothing more than an equal to Vex. "I think I might actually like this new kid. We seem to feel the same way about Trick, and she saved you."

"She does have spunk. I wonder what Trick wants with her though, and if she was calling Dyson 'pops' to be funny or not." Kenzi got the feeling that whoever B was, that she was more than Trick might even be ready for.

Trick and Dyson finally appeared, and just as Trick was about to speak he noticed the bottle that was B's hand. "What are you doing with the only known 300 year bottle of gin in your hand Keeper?" His words came out almost more in pain than in frustration. "Why would you two let her drink, do you know what happens when her kind gets drunk?" His frustration was now pointed at Kenzi and Tamsin.

"Oh please, they don't even know what I am. They think I'm like my dad over there. Bottles already empty by the way. I would also say sorry, but you owe me a lot more than that, and more than anything that could be found in this entire place. I don't know why you called me here, but before I do anything for you, or tell you anything, give my father his memories back. It's the least you can do considering we both know you won't give me what I really want." Nameless had more authority to her voice than anyone would think possible coming from her.

"Yo Trickster, what is going on here? And if she isn't a wolf than what is she?" Kenzi sounded a little scared considering the tension in the room was almost electric.

"Everyone just calm down for a moment and hear me out." Trick had the sound of surrender in his voice. None of them had ever seen him back down before. "Dyson sit down please." He now carried a look of remorse in his eyes. "The Keeper over there is your daughter. I'm going to tell you the small amount of what I know before unblocking your memories, please forgive me. Your daughter shouldn't have the powers that she does considering she's a girl, and that she's half fae. She shouldn't have any fae powers at all, but because her mother was a sorceress somehow the two magic's mixed and she became the only half breed in existence. Unlike her mom she's not a sorceress, she inherited her grandfather's powers, and she's a full-fledged wizard. She's also the last of her kind. Her mother's name was Madeline, you two mated when you yourself were only around 23 years old, centuries later when you began working for me she came looking for you. She was very ill, and she was trying to find you because you didn't know the Keeper existed, and she wanted you to take her in so your child would have family after she passed on. She didn't show any signs of being fae so we never took her to you or told you, I didn't want to be responsible for the last sorceress in existence. I was selfish back then, and had compassion for nothing but myself. You found Madeline right before she passed, she told you everything, and you left to go find your child. I sent out a platoon to stop you from abandoning your oath to me and bringing back a child I would have banished. When they brought you back I put a block on your memories, and never thought of the child again until I sent you to retrieve Tamsin from her woods. I'm begging you to forgive me and understand that I'm not that person anymore, and I'm giving both you and Tamsin her memories back before this goes any further."

Kenzi looked at everyone in the room in pure disbelief. This day just kept getting more and more intense and confusing. Not to mention she needed another drink, so she grabbed a bottle of vodka and started passing it around. Tamsin nearly drank half of it when it got to her, and Dyson downed the rest, neither of them able to look at anyone in the room. "Hey B catch!" Kenzi through her another bottle of gin taking note of the poison she picked the first time around.

"Don't!" Trick accidentally shouted. "Wizards get very… strange when they've been drinking. You never know how it's going to end."

"Don't worry. I took a personal vow not to get drunk anymore after I destroyed the Roman Empire so you couldn't gain any knowledge from their archives. Which were very fascinating, and anyways, now I just like to stay right below drunk. I wouldn't have done that either if you wouldn't have mentally wrecked me Blood King, you took the only thing that made me value life" Nameless smirked.

"How could one wizard manage all of that?" Trick scoffed.

"Easy, not only am I wizard but-" Nameless was cut off by Tamsin.

"She's a war wizard." Tamsin explained. "She can use all sides of magic, light and dark." Tamsin stood up and put her back to everyone her eyes set on the door as she continued to speak. "Madigan woods really are beautiful. No one gets past its defenses though if they're not pure of heart. Part of being a wizard is to stop aging once they're fully grown, but Fynn here stopped aging when she was 22, even though she shouldn't have until she was around 30, and we were the same age when she found me in my 4th life." Tamsin voice was slightly shaken towards the end as she walked out the door. She had too much on her mind to stay.

For the second time today Kenzi's jaw was on the floor, and she didn't know whether she should start abusing Trick with her words, comfort Dyson, or stay silent. Either way before she could comprehend everything going through her mind Fynn began to speak up. "Thank you Trick. That was more than I asked or expected of you, and I'm ready to hear what you have to say." Kenzi was still shocked Dyson hadn't said anything.

Trick let out a sigh of relief, he would never say it out loud, but the young wizard's unpredictability shook him up a little. "When I wrote Rainer out of existence it only took him from the world we know. My Granddaughter Bo released him from a train in another plane of existence he was banished to. She thinks he's her destiny, and I don't know what he has planned, but it can't be good. I know you could take care of him easily, but I want to make sure there isn't anything else he's up to before we take care of him. How you use your magic to cover your scent and all other ways to be tracked is what I need. I need to keep Kenzi, Dyson, and Tamsin under the radar, and completely stealth at all times. I also need help Putting a block over all our minds so no one can do anything to get to our thoughts or memories just in case. I don't want Rainer to know what you are, but there's no sense in hiding you from Bo, so when she's around I need you to keep your wizard under wraps. That's the only thing I'm asking you to hide from her, considering we don't know what Rainer is capable of. We don't even know what his power is yet. Anything else you can tell her, how you know Kenzi, the fact that Dyson is your father, and your ties to Tamsin. We just can't let her know you're anything more than a wolf until Rainer is taken care of. I need to do this more thoroughly since I'm paying for my last attempt at this right now."

"Sounds easy enough to me, I've been hiding who and what I am for this long, I can keep it up for a while longer. If you want I can also go to everyone's place and put up a sensor spell to warn them when anyone but us is entering so they know to be on guard of what they do and say." Fynn had one last final thought on the matter. "Should I give Kenzi some of my power just in case well, you know?"

"I wasn't aware wizards could just pass on their powers? That's entirely up to you and her either way. As for the spell, I think that would be a good idea. We shouldn't be anything but too careful at this point." Trick was surprised Fynn knew how to do such a spell without having another wizard around to properly train her.

"Alright, so that's settled. Does anyone else have any more questions while we're still here? Oh and by the way if any of you guys feel your ears burning that's the sensory spell warning you we're no longer alone, I already put one on the Dal." Fynn thought a quick burning sensation to the ears was a better signal than a random itch, or ringing ears.

"You guys should get going so Fynn can cast spells around your homes as well. We need to get everything under way as quickly as possible." Trick was relieved Dyson and Tamsin hadn't tried to kill him and Fynn had agreed to all of this.

"Before we leave, I noticed an old bottle of moonshine you had tucked away. I don't suppose you'd mind sending it along with us considering the day we've had so far?" Fynn boldly asked.

"You're lucky I owe you." Trick stated as he handed the bottle to Kenzi. "Now get going you guys."


	3. Chapter 3

It was a quiet drive on the way to Dyson's. No one really knew what to say to each other, and what do you say when you finally meet your father, and find out have a kid that you never knew existed. The only thing that made sense was Tricks plan to keep everything as low key as possible, Fynn showing up out of nowhere was almost the perfect cover up as to why everyone would be giving the Bo and Rainer thing a break and letting Bo be. When they got inside of Dyson's Fynn was impressed with the set up her father had chosen for himself. An old gym turned into a home seemed perfect for the rugged looking man. Fynn cast the sensory spell and decided to break the silence.

"Isn't it kind of funny how you're more of a wolf than me, but I'm the one who sleeps in the forest?" Fynn hoped that somehow that would break some of the awkward tension that was still lingering in the air. Right as Fynn was starting to hold her breath because she couldn't take the silence anymore Kenzi and Dyson looked at each other and started laughing.

"Well, now that the ice has been cracked we better get going so I can use my powers for good and secure Kenzi's." You could hear the relief on Fynn's voice, for a moment there she was starting to feel like a kid who caused a divorce.

"Look before you go I want to say something. I don't know how to be a dad, or if there's anything left that you need to be taught, but I do want to get to know you. It's not every day that you find something that explains what's been missing all along." The sincerity in Dyson's voice was beaming through his smile and his eyes, and Fynn couldn't help but share the look.

"Sure thing, you're stuck with me for life now, and we both know that's a long time." Kenzi couldn't take the moment anymore and she started dancing out of joy in the corner. "I think I better take the dancing queen home for now though." Fynn couldn't help but laugh the words out, and they were on their way.

When they pulled up to Kenzi's Bo was gone, somewhere with Rainer no doubt. Thankfully that made Fynn's job easier to do, considering they wouldn't have to come up with a long explanation as to who was helping a very drunk Kenzi find her bed. Fynn just finished reminding Kenzi how the spell worked, and gave her a dog whistle in case she needed to get a hold of her when they heard a car door shut. Seconds later Kenzi declared her ears were burning and Fynn reassured her they should only burn for several seconds, just long enough to alert her they were no longer in neutral company.

Fynn was just about to leave before Kenzi asked a final question. "Wait, what about Tamsin?" Fynn put it together in that moment that Kenzi must be the person responsible for Tamsin's wellbeing this time around, and for that she was thankful. Fynn didn't know much about Kenzi yet, but she could tell Kenzi was more of a force to be reckoned with than anyone around her currently knew.

"Don't worry, she just needs a breather. Trust me when I say she has more things going on in her head right now than anyone knows. She'll find me when she's ready, she always has before." Fynn reassured Kenzi. "Give me that bottle and go to sleep, you need it. It's been a long day." Kenzi just threw her thumb up in response and Fynn started to make her way downstairs when she noticed a woman with piercing blue eyes watching her every move.

"Hey there chi eater, what's got you looking so blue? Get it?" Fynn thought it was funny, but probably not the best line to use on a succubus who you're meeting for the first time. Even more so if they look as guarded and hungry as Bo did in that moment. "You must be Bo I take it."

"Who are you and what were you doing with Kenzi?" By the tone in Bo's voice Fynn couldn't tell if she was more concerned with Kenzi or her own safety. Something was startling the succubus, and Fynn knew if Bo tried to feed on her she might not believe she was just a wolf fae. A wizard's life force was 2-3 times stronger than a fae's, and right now they couldn't take any chances. Fynn took a leap of faith and stepped towards Bo, closing the gap between them, and Bo pulled out her knife and placed it against Fynn's neck.

Fynn placed her hand on top of Bo's that was holding the shaking blade, kissed her on the cheek, and held her. "My name is Fynn, I don't know what happened but you're alright now. I'm not going to hurt you, you're home, and you're safe." With those words Fynn heard the knife drop to the floor. Fynn sat Bo down, got her a bottle of water, and waited for calm down.

"I am so sorry. I don't know what just came over me. God I could have killed you." Bo was still in shock, you could tell by hint of despair that was still in her voice. Fynn couldn't help but laugh at the fact someone actually thought they could kill her.

"Trust me; you couldn't kill me if you wanted. I'm pretty fast, and I have the sharpest fangs out of any wolf I've ever met within the past 500 years." Fynn's words were playful to let her know she wouldn't be using those fangs on her.

"That makes you the third wolf I've had the pleasure of meeting. You look slightly younger than Kenzie though, you must look like a cub in your wolf form, cute nonetheless." Bo was keeping up with Fynn's playful words, which was the most comforting thing to happen all day. You could tell Bo was really worn out despite her now friendly demeanor.

"Are you alright? You don't need to tell me anything about what happened considering the fact we don't know each other, but you look like you need to feed bad. You can't even catch your breath." Fynn sounded concerned, because Bo was obviously in pain, and Fynn was the only person there to help the situation at the moment.

"I'll be fine. I've got someone I can call after I get cleaned up. Besides you looked like you had somewhere you needed to be on your way down the stairs." Bo was definitely more perceptive than expected, no wonder Trick was playing his cards carefully.

"I'll tell you what." Fynn stopped and kissed Bo, letting Bo pull some of her Chi from her, and then continued on with her words. "Take that little snack I just gave you, go get cleaned up, call someone to top you off, and Kenzi will tell you all about me and her day tomorrow morning."

Bo couldn't help but laugh and look surprised all at the same time. "Are you always this charming" Bo almost didn't want to let her go so she could find out for herself.

Fynn smiled as she replied. "Not always. Sometimes I'm even more charming, so you better watch out." As Bo sat there biting her lower lip Fynn stepped outside and turned into her wolf, running to her forest as quick as she could knowing someone would be waiting for her.


	4. Chapter 4

**This chapter is all Fynn and Tamsin, reconnecting with each other, and touching base on the past. Thank you for anyone who's sticking with me, and continuing to see where this is going. I figured I'd write a one on one chapter while watching tonight's episode. **

When Fynn finally reached the entrance to Madigan woods she changed back into her human form to give her a little more time to clear her head before facing Tamsin. Centuries had gone by since they'd last seen each other, and Fynn feared what Tamsin may have to say. As Fynn walked through the tunnel of tree's that lead to the clearing where her home was she couldn't help but be a little surprised that this is where Tamsin decided to run off to. As she walked into the clearing she saw Tamsin sitting on the porch to her cabin with one of Fynn's journals in hand and a sly smile on her face.

"You know I was pretty dead set on destroying you before I read a few of these. This one's my favorite out of the other 4 I've already read." Tamsin continued while avoiding breaking focus from page she was staring at. "It is a little surprising that the Blood King can cast a memory block too complicated for a wizard to remove, but I suppose we all have our weaknesses."

"I wasn't aware Valkyries had any weaknesses." Fynn's words almost came out more as a question than a statement. Tamsin smiled again and finally looked up from the page full of Fynn's words.

"Only when it comes to you." Tamsin whispered the words slowly and turned her focus back to the handwritten pages. "I thought the succubus was becoming a weakness until earlier today when Trick gave me back this part of me."

"I can see why you'd have a soft spot for her. She's a looker, and she seems more open and true than anyone wants to acknowledge." Fynn didn't exactly know how to put into words what she could sense from her short meeting with Bo.

"You always were good at seeing right through people. Care to explain when you met?" Tamsin had a slight edge to her voice towards that last part.

"After I put Kenzi to bed… who got very drunk by the way, she can really put back some liquor. Anyways, Bo got in as I was heading downstairs on my way out. Something happened to her, or I just really startled her because she was on attack mode, and she could barely stand or catch her breath. I went against my better judgments and let her take a little bit of my energy so she could call someone and get a full feed." Fynn felt strange explaining herself even though she knew she did nothing wrong.

"Is that all, just a little snack?" Tamsin challenged her.

"No actually, I forgot to add in how I ran back here as quickly as I could because I knew you'd be waiting." Fynn couldn't believe Tamsin actually sounded jealous. "Green goes pretty well on you, you know that?"

Tamsin couldn't help but feel a little ridiculous for letting her emotions show. Neither of them knew what to say, so Fynn decided to settle for silence as she walked over to sit next to Tamsin. She grabbed the bottle of moonshine she'd taken back from Kenzi out of thin air, and handed it to Tamsin while take the book out of Tamsin's hands. Fynn sifted through the pages, and stopped 6 pages until the end of the book. Tamsin took a swig off the bottle and Fynn handed the book back to her.

"That's the best part of the story until now. I didn't right anything since then till very recently. I decided to wait around like a puppy after that and stop keeping tabs, and I didn't come out of my wolf form for God knows how many years." Fynn nervously laughed out the words while pulling the cork off the bottle before taking a swig. As Tamsin read the last few pages Fynn pulled a cigarette out of her shirt pocket, lit it, and took a drag.

Tamsin looked over a little confused before saying anything. "Shouldn't you be smoking out of a carved wooden pipe or something?"

"Do I look like Gandalf to you?" Fynn couldn't help but roll her eyes as the words came out, and Tamsin couldn't help but laugh herself. "I can however do this." Fynn blew out a cloud of smoke that shifted into the shape of a soldier, and then blew out another cloud of smoke that turned into an arrow that knocked the soldier down, and the two clouds dissipated. Fynn then smiled and looked over at Tamsin. "Pretty cool, huh? I thought going with battle ships may have been a little too much."

"Now that you're pulling out some tricks, can you do that thing you used to do?" Tamsin asked coyly.

"Hmm… I'm not sure I remember what you're thinking of exactly. Let me see, is this it?" Right as Fynn asked the question a breeze picked up and the entire clearing lit up with lightning bugs. It was a cold night but the breeze carried warm winds. Fynn stood up, walked over to the tree towering over the cabin, and knocked on several different spots on its trunk. Out of nowhere a door appeared and you could see candle light flickering inside through the doors window. Tamsin stood there puzzled wondering if this was part of her memory she hadn't yet recovered, and as her eye's made contact with Fynn's, Fynn point up. Tamsin looked where Fynn was pointing and she saw a tree fort that was literally the size of a house.

The two made their way up the stairwell inside of the tree. When they reached the top they were greeted by a short nymph like looking man. "Sir, Miss Astrid is looking for you. Lorelei told her you ran off with an untrustworthy man, and two young women. "

"Lorelei thinks all men are untrustworthy. Will you go find her for me and tell her I'm back and I'm perfectly fine?" Fynn replied. "Feel free to frighten anyone you see along your way."

"As you wish sir, I shouldn't be gone more than a few hours" The little man said as he turned and walked away.

"Who and what the hell was that? And why does he call you sir?" Tamsin asked slightly startled.

"Do you remember Astrid?" Fynn asked Tamsin.

"Yes, how can anyone forget a Fylgja? She's been you're family guardian for generations." Tamsin replied. "Is she still taking on other forms and scaring people out of your forest?"

"Yes! I think she enjoys it a little too much, she's hired three fae to help since the Blood King took you back. Lorelei is a mermaid, she wanders around the forest never getting too far from any ponds, lakes, rivers, and any other bodies of water as you would have already guessed. She likes to drown people half to death before letting them go, mainly men. It took me a hundred years to stop her from drowning people to death. Hapi, who you just met is a Dobie-" Fynn was about to continue before Tamsin interrupted.

"You mean like friggin Harry Potter?" Tamsin practically laughed out the words.

"Exactly like Harry Potter, minus he doesn't look like a troll. When I built this to stay in instead of the cabin, so I could have more privacy from Astrid, she hired Hapi to look after me up here and clean up the place. He likes to scare people off too. Frighten animals people may have with them when they enter the woods, and he calls me sir because I asked him to stop calling me sire. I figured I'd take what I could get." Fynn took another breath and let it out slowly before explaining the last fae to Tamsin.

"Boots is Astrid's last hire. He's a Leshii. Between him and the first barrier I put up around the forest people end up pretty disoriented, and are completely delirious by the time they make it back out of the woods. It's amazing how frightened people get when they realize they've been going in circles for hours. If you ever come across him just give him some bread and he'll leave you alone for giving him a gift." Fynn was relieved to finally be done explaining her current situation.

"Holy shit, if I didn't know any better I would think she was your mother and not your family guardian." Tamsin's words came out sounding a little scare. "She takes her job pretty seriously. No wonder a Fylgja's other job is being the messenger of death. She's going to reap me in my dreams isn't she?" All the color had drained from Tamsin's face, and Fynn couldn't help but laugh as she remembered that Fylgjas were one of the only fae Valkyries feared.

Fynn busted up laughing at the scared Valkyrie before she could reassure her. "Astrid has a big weak spot in that ancient soul of hers when it comes to you. Don't you remember when she found you in on of your previous lives? Besides, she knows you had to return to the Blood King or else more messengers would keep coming, and she feared them finding me. After near a hundred years with you she had a hard time herself letting you go. That's when she started hiring more fae to help."

"I guess I never realized how she felt, I always just thought of her as your guardian. I was in my teenage form when she brought me back, but now that I think of it she never did treat me any different than she treated you. I didn't believe you were a wizard until I dared you to prove it, and you lit half the forest on fire and put it out by freezing the ground and making it rain. She nearly maimed us both that day." Tamsin smiled to herself at the thought of the memory she never knew she had until now.

Fynn walked over to the balcony that looked over the clearing and pulled another bottle seemingly out of nowhere. She tossed it to over to Tamsin who still seemed in a daze. "Enough seriousness, it's too foreign to me not seeing you being sarcastic, or scoffing at something for more than 5 minutes. Plus, Astrid is on her way back and I have a feeling she's going to smother you when she sees you." Fynn's words came out playfully in attempt to lighten up the conversation. "Come over here, you have to check out Lorelei trying to show Boots which feet his boots are supposed go on. He always has them on the wrong feet, and his clothes are always inside out for some reason. They say if you dress like he does he won't notice you walking through the forest."

Tamsin walked over and saw the beautiful mermaid tackling the leshii to the ground and grabbing at his feet. He pulled leaves out of his green beard and threw them and threw them in her face like a child. As she batted the leaves away from her face he ran to the nearest tree blending in with it, almost disappearing completely. Lorelei gave up and dove back into her pond, exchanging her legs for a tail as she entered the water. When she surfaced again, she began singing a beautiful but sad sounding song. Tamsin couldn't help but laugh at how childish the old fae were acting.

"One more thing before Astrid gets back." Tamsin started to say as a tear swelled up in her eye. "Thank you for watching me all this time when you could have found someone to write me out of your history." Fynn gave her a smile and squeezed her hand letting her know there was no need to thank her. As the tear rolled down Tamsin's cheek Fynn reach out, caught it, and put it to her lips. Just as Tamsin was starting to look confused over Fynn's actions, Fynn blew her tear out and it turned into what looked like fireworks. After she was done she turned to Tamsin and smiled a childish grin.

Tamsin began laughing and returned the look as a storm of fireflies flew between them and started to race around the clearing. The footprints of the animals fussing around below illuminated after each of their steps, and Tamsin was finally starting to feel at peace again. She looked at Fynn one last time and spoke words that finally sounded more like herself for the first time tonight. "Let's get tanked ass hat, before the momster gets back and gives us a curfew."

"You're on, but Trick wasn't lying, wizards do react to alcohol strangely." Fynn warned her.

"It's cool. I'm not going to stop you, and besides I remember you liking to do fun stuff when you got drunk. In a worst case scenario we'll just end up blowing some stuff up." Tamsin joked half serious.

"Well then, we better get started."


	5. Chapter 5

When Astrid arrived home both the wizard and the Valkyrie were completely trashed. The young wizard was throwing fireballs at Tamsin who was in return swinging at them with a fire poker. The second Astrid came into view Fynn panicked and ate the one she was currently holding, not knowing Astrid was there yet Tamsin lost it and started laughing at the dumb look on Fynn's face. Her laughter continued until she heard Astrid bark out an order to Fynn. "Put out this mess immediately before you burn the entire place to the ground! I leave you alone for once and this is what I come home to. I thought we've moved passed your arson stage, honestly." The second Astrid fell silent a torrential downpour came out of nowhere as a result of Fynn cleaning up her mess. "What do you have to say for yourself?" Astrid asked sternly.

"Tamsin!" Fynn blurted out. "You know how every time I see her I can't help but light something ablaze." Fynn's words came out slightly slurred. "She's got that dangerous effect on me you know." A crooked smile came over Fynn as her words came to a stop.

"Are you drunk? You know wizards aren't supposed to drink; you never use your powers wisely when you do." Astrid sounded stress and concerned as her next words came out. "You didn't go checking up on her again did you? It destroys you every time. You just started staying in your human form again."

"No she's here, she remembers me. She's… how did you not see her?" Fynn asked as she started to look around, Tamsin was nowhere to be seen. "Well apparently she's a coward, a bit of a softie these days, and a soon to be a glowworm." Just as Fynn said the words she cast a spell that left Tamsin glowing in the dark, and gave away her hiding spot. "She's right over there hiding from your wrath just like she used to."

"Shit Fynn, way to give me away." Tamsin spat the words out in a surrendering tone.

"Way to try and set me up you dirty hustler." Fynn replied.

"Stop it both of you, stop it right now. And you." Astrid said as she pointed at Tamsin. "Come over here right now, and both of you stop acting like I'm the wicked witch of the west. Someone has to keep you two in line." Tamsin walked over to Astrid, and Astrid wrapped her up in her arms. "It's been far too long child." Astrid said as she let her go. "You don't look a day older than the last time we saw you."

"She's like a bottle of wine that keeps getting better with age, and I'm stuck over here looking like an undercover high school cop." Fynn said the words childishly enough to make everyone laugh.

"Can I ask you something?" Tamsin said directing her question towards Astrid.

"Ask away." Astrid replied.

"I have two questions, why can that mermaid control having legs and a tail as she pleases, and why hasn't Fynn fully aged if she's already received her full powers?" Tamsin asked.

"The last time Fynn was drunk I got her to use her powers for good. Her magic is what allows Lorelei to transform as she pleases. Even though her powers have fully evolved, the reason she doesn't age is because of her father. She won't age more until her father starts to age more. Fynn contemplated killing him once so she could finally look a more respectable age, but she decided to let him live in case she ever wanted to learn about that part of herself. That being said she'll continue to look half his age until time takes it course. It's a wizard thing" Astrid explained it all to Tamsin who still didn't know much about wizards, but more than most.

While Astrid was explaining all of this to Tamsin Fynn made her way upstairs to her humble home. Fynn made her way to her room, kicked off her shoes, and laid down on her bed. She shifted so her head was hanging off the edge and her feet were resting against the wall, and she pulled out another cigarette from her pocket and lit it up. Halfway through her cigarette Tamsin appeared in her doorway holding a glass of water.

"Astrid told me to tell you to find Hapi if you're hungry, and if not you have to at least dink some water before you pass out." Tamsin relayed the message looking like she forgot something. Fynn just smiled, not having anything to say in response. Tamsin came over and set the glass down on the floor before sitting next to her on the bed. "Is today even real?" Tamsin asked.

Fynn sat up, took her coat off, and had it hang its self on the hook behind her door. She was wearing an oversized shirt under her coat. Fynn scratched her head, and then lifted her arm and pointed at her elbow as she turned to Tamsin. "As real as this stupid tattoo I made Hapi give me the last time I was drunk." Both of them laughed at the fact Fynn thought letting a Dobie tattoo her was a good idea in the first place.

"I still can't believe she found a Harry Potter fae to keep an eye on you all because you left her alone in the cabin." Tamsin laughed.

"You and me both, maybe she's afraid I'm going to get drunk and end up destroying New York or something. You never know with her. I think in the end though after my mom passed her maternal instincts synced up with her guardian instincts." Fynn stated.

"Makes sense." Tamsin replied. "So, I don't exactly have my own place, and I'd ask you to take me home… but as much as I love Bo I don't want you giving her anything more than a snack tonight. Can I crash here?" Tamsin asked shyly.

A smile appeared on Fynn's face as she replied. "Of course, my home has always been your home. You can choose any bed or any room you want to sleep in" As Fynn finished her words Tamsin kicked off her shoes and settled down next to Fynn. The two continued talking until they eventually fell asleep, and Astrid was at rest for the first time in centuries downstairs, wondering what it Fynn could have possibly done to get the Blood King to lift the block he had on the Valkyries mind.

Fynn woke up to a piercing noise in her ears, and a passed out Valkyrie sound asleep in her bed. Tamsin woke up when she heard Fynn cursing looking for her missing sock with sleep in her eyes. "Where are you rushing off too, what's going on?" Tamsin asked confused and tired.

"Kenzi I gave her a dog whistle in case she needed me, the sound of it woke me up." Fynn explained.

"Isn't that cute, a trained wolf." Tamsin replied.

Fynn laughed with her while trying to tell her that it wasn't funny but resourceful considering she didn't have a phone, and Tamsin hopped up ready to go with her. The two headed downstairs and let Astrid know where they were off too. Both of them felt silly being older than history books and telling a guardian what was going on before they went anywhere. Then a thought Fynn didn't think of all night finally hit her. "How did you get here yesterday, did you walk or drive?" She asked Tamsin.

"I walked, I'm sure you already know about me wrecking my truck and all that good stuff. That's kind of why I don't have my own place either… it was basically my home too." Tamsin replied.

"Well as you already know my home is yours, or you know, wherever you decide to be. I'd leave you in the dust if I turned into a wolf, and it's kind of a far run. I have a different way of getting places I've already been if you trust me." Fynn was hoping she wouldn't be too skeptical of her method.

"I trust you, just please tell me you're not going to say anything I'll have to make fun of like flying." Tamsin sounded curious but skeptical all at the same time.

"I can float, but I haven't perfected flight… I don't think that's actually in my abilities. Give me your hand and take a deep breath." Fynn teased half serious.

Tamsin held her hand out, and Fynn counted to three so she wouldn't catch her off guard. Before Tamsin could even realize what just happened they were outside of the clubhouse.


	6. Chapter 6

"Shit Fynn!" Tamsin's words came out aggressively. "What the hell just happened, I feel like I could puke… and when the hell will I be able to see straight again?"

"Oh yeah… sorry about that lady. I thought since you weren't human you could handle it. You still did pretty good though." Fynn sounded nonchalant and surprised all at the same time. "I would get into the science behind it, but I'll keep it short and stick with the fact that that was what teleporting feels like. You get used to it, and the feeling will wear off in about five minutes or so… or at least it should."

"You're a real pain in my ass, you know that?" Tamsin said as they entered the clubhouse.

"I can live with that, so long as I'm real again to you." Fynn replied.

Tamsin stopped in the door way of the clubhouse as Fynn spoke those words, realizing that she understood the time that went by, but Fynn was the only one left alone to live it. Tamsin snapped out of her train of thought when she heard Fynn practically yelling at Kenzi like a whiny little kid. "Ooouch! Why would you keep blowing that thing when I'm right here in front of you? It's so early you made me think something was wrong."

"Awe, little B, look you all grown up and human howling and stuff. It was an emergency for your information. I made pancakes!" Kenzi announced sounding satisfied with her morning accomplishment.

Fynn looked at her very seriously, and Tamsin moved her way to the couch looking mildly confused, considering the deviant look Kenzi had in her eyes. Just as Tamsin was about to ask Kenzi what she really wanted Fynn spoke up before she had the chance. "What about gypsy toast?"

"Are you profiling me?" Kenzie blurted out sounding mildly offended.

"Relax Kenz. It's just an older name for French toast. Dog breath over here goes wild for it." Tamsin said as charming as ever.

"You're lucky I don't turn into a wolf a chew holes in all your socks for that." Fynn scoffed. As Fynn and Tamsin went back and forth at each other with insults Kenzi couldn't help but laugh to herself about how Tamsin's sarcasm, and insulting people as a way of bonding made so much more sense to her now. She wondered how many of those dog/wolf puns she used on Dyson she'd used on Fynn first and never even known it.

Just as Tamsin and Fynn had almost faed out on each other Bo came walking downstairs. "What is going on down here?" Bo asked. "It sounds someone forgot to feed Trick's under fae pet."

"Morning Bobo, nice to see you're here alone for once instead of with you know who." Kenzi said, barely seeming to care that she was there. "You almost missed the good part of the show." She continued pointing in the two girl's direction.

Tamsin and Fynn stopped their bickering and backed away from each other before acknowledging Bo who had just entered the room. "Hey I know you." Bo said pointing at Fynn. "I thought I made you up considering the condition I was in last night." Bo picked up the whistle and continued talking. "I didn't even end up having to feed again after you left."

Kenzi looked around in shock, her mouth open with no words coming out. It was written all over her face what the thought had happened. Fynn could feel the energy Tamsin was exuding, and just as Fynn was about to take her silence with a pancake Tamsin jabbed her in the arm and gave her what she thought was a death glare.

Bo continued fidgeting with the whistle in her hands until she decided to blow it. "Ouch." Fynn breathed while grabbing at her ears.

"Serves you right." Tamsin scorned her.

"I am so sorry. I didn't realize this was a dog whistle." Bo said.

"Alright, I think we've all learned our lesson with the dog whistle today." Kenzi said. "It's a shame this thing doesn't work on Dyson like it does on you."

"Why wouldn't it work on Dyson?" Bo asked.

Fynn walked over to the couch and sat down before answering Bo's question. "We're both wolf, but I'm stronger than he is, and my senses are more sensitive. Our bloodlines our different, only partially the same, hence why I can hear that thing from miles away and come running, and Dyson may hear it, but may miss it."

"That would explain why your chi is up there with Tamsin's. I suppose I shouldn't think all wolves are alike." Bo seemed satisfied enough with the simple answer she'd received. "Oh my god you're bleeding." She said as she got up and walked over to Fynn.

"Gross it's coming out of your ear." Tamsin said.

"I told you my ears are sensitive." Fynn replied.

"Here." Bo said while handing Fynn a rag to clean up the mess dripping down her jawline. "You know we could go upstairs and clean that up. You are a lot cuter without red streaks running down the side of your face." Bo said the words lightly, but Kenzi and Tamsin stood there in shock thinking her words meant something else.

"You can't just succubus every wolf you meet Bo, this one's innocent, and you don't even know where she's been or where she comes from." Kenzi frantically after having seen the look in Tamsin's eyes as Bo's words came out.

"I don't even know what's going on with my life, you guys are killing me." Fynn said concerned about where this could end up going.

"Jeez Kenz, nice to know you think so highly of me. I was just trying to be helpful, I'm pretty sure wolves don't like sitting around and smelling their own blood." Bo replied.

"Well, I'm going to take this little piece of work upstairs and show her where she can get that blood off her face." Tamsin said. "I think you should probably fill Bo in on a few things while we're up there Kenzi." Tamsin didn't wait for a reply before leading Fynn upstairs, she didn't want to give Kenzi the chance to get out of it and have one of them do it.

"I can't believe that thing actually made your ears bleed." Tamsin said to Fynn.

"Yeah, what I can't believe is that those two didn't realize it wasn't a toy." Fynn replied.

"I totally need to get one of those for myself." Tamsin said the words with an evil looking grin on her face.

"What are you going to do train me? All you have to do is ask is you want something down, or tell me if there's something you'd like me to refrain from, because honestly, I don't think I want to feel my ears bleeding again. It just feels gross." Fynn replied while looking in the mirror for any blood she may have missed.

"She's Dyson's what?" They heard Bo practically yell in disbelief. On that cue they decided it was time to try and leave and let Kenzi explained the little bit that they all knew. The two worked their way downstairs trying to casually walk passed them, but that didn't work. "Hey, where are you two going? You guys are all in on this, and no one was planning on telling me. That's the last thing I expected from you Tamsin."

"None of us knew until yesterday Bo. You've been so busy with Rainer and acting completely cut off to all of us, that you weren't exactly the first thing to pop into our minds when we all found out. Yesterday was a shit storm that dug up a lot of stuff with it. Fynn and I go back, and I didn't even know until she found us."

"Found you?" Bo asked.

"They were lost in my woods. I don't have a home so I've always taken to my wolf and claimed a part of the forest. They used to serve the same king, Tamsin and Dyson; he blocked me out of their minds. Tamsin knew me well, Dyson never did though. My mother came looking for him when she was on her life's last leg. They part in each other's lives was casual, and there was no love story to be told when it came to them. Dyson was as old as I look when all of this happened, and my mother knew someone serving the king was better off alone than with a family. My father left when the King left, never knowing my mother was with a child. She didn't want me becoming a lone wolf so she sought him out. The king wanted to find me before telling Dyson, but he couldn't tell I was fae, and left me to myself. While the king was returning from examining me Dyson found my mother, she told him everything, and Dyson abandoned his oath to come and find me. The King took sourly to him going behind his back, so he sent a platoon to recover him. They got to him before he ever found me, and he blocked any memory he had of knowing about my existence. That kind finally died, and both Tamsin and Dyson finally got their memories back." Fynn explained, confidently lying about the king being dead. Kenzi and Tamsin both looked at Fynn, and without having to say a word Fynn knew they agreed that that was the story they were sticking to.

"That is one of the most terrible stories I've heard about the fae yet. Why are so many of them so evil?" Bo asked in disbelief. "I can't even picture Dyson as a dad."

"Me neither" Kenzi, Tamsin, and Fynn said simultaneously.

"I can't believe a curly headed dish water blonde is my father." Fynn laughed.

"I can't believe that wolf is the reason I like and dislike all wolves." Tamsin said.

"Hear hear Sister." Kenzi agreed.

"So what about Tamsin? That's the one part that story didn't cover." Bo couldn't help but ask.

Fynn and Tamsin looked at each other not knowing what to say, or who should start. "I've got this one." Tamsin told Fynn. Fynn couldn't help but be relieved she didn't have pull the thoughts from her mind. "I fell in a battle serving the king, and I wandered into the forest to die in peace. I didn't care about where I was reborn; all I cared about was getting as far away from the battlefield as I could so another king couldn't claim me once I'd fallen." Tamsin sighed and then continued.

"I'd wandered so far into that forest, that I couldn't find my way back out, at least not without my memories of my past life. Eventually I came across Fynn by the time I reached my teenage form. She kept me safe while I tried to figure out who I was… she also pestered me like an idiot, always trying to play with my curls and saying dumb shit like how valuable a Valkyries hair was. Several months after I was fully grown my memories came back to me but I didn't want to leave, and I liked not having to fight, or serve a selfish king. The years came and went, different platoons came to bring me back, and Fynn took them all out one by one. Soldiers would no longer come to look for me claiming the woods were plagued with wolves, but it was just one wolf, and then he sent Dyson." Tamsin's words grew quiet towards the end.

"The king was a smart man. He knew there wasn't more than one wolf in the woods, and he had a feeling that that wolf had a connection to Dyson. I knew who he was, and I couldn't attack him." Fynn continued where Tamsin left off.

"We both knew that even if we kept running and hiding, Dyson wouldn't give up, so I did… I wanted to protect the one person who had ever fought on their own accord to protect me, and when I returned to the king he took that away from me. He took it all away from me." Tamsin paused and looked at Fynn. "Now it's all back, and all the time that's passed feels like it was almost yesterday to me, minus all the changes in my life now." Tamsin finished.

"And you just had to sit back for god knows how long and be the only one to know and feel it all?" Kenzi asked already knowing the answer.

"That's how my story goes." Fynn sighed."

"To think I was starting to think I was the only one who had problems." Bo said still shocked. "I wish I could ask him how he's taking all of this."

"You could Bo, but you're still too busy letting yourself and a certain someone hold you back and mess with your head." Kenzi said.

"Please Kenzi, I can't go through this again with you, let's just let it be until I know what's going on for sure." Bo didn't retaliate back.

"Fine, and I'll tell Dyson you said hi. I have to go help him with something today anyways." Kenzi responded more calmly this time.

"Tell Lauren the same if you see her." Bo had the sound of regret in her voice.

"Sure thing." And with that response the conversation dwindled off. Fynn headed across the room to the door, and Tamsin found herself following her without even realizing it.

"Well guys, it's been great, but I have to go pick up my dog here a few things from the pet store. Call us if you need us." Both of them knew they'd be seeing Kenzi later, but no one wanted to say too much in front of Bo considering she learned more than enough today already.

"So hey, if we do go to the pet store and you get me a dog bed, will you get one of the nice ones that smell like cedar? Just figured I'd ask, and it would smell a lot better than those feet of yours that kept kicking me in the face when you took over my bed last night." Fynn was half serious and half joking. They both heard Kenzi and Bo laughing at Fynn's ridiculous statement as they left. When they got outside they continued walking down the road, since Fynn didn't think Tamsin was up for another head jerker today.

"What's the plan?" Tamsin asked Fynn.

"I don't really know. We could go find Dyson, and I could study him, or we could go to the Dal. There's no doubt Trick probably has some plan, or something knowledgeable to pass off. Either way it doesn't matter to me, I'd be happy just going back to sleep really." Fynn said while lighting yet another cigarette. Tamsin pushed Fynn to the side of the road and directed her into the brush. She looked at Fynn, grabbed her hand and said "Home" and within those words, they were gone.


	7. Chapter 7

Fynn had fallen asleep just about the second they arrived back to the woods. Tamsin was tired, but not as tired as Fynn considering everything she had on her mind. While Fynn slept Tamsin went to Astrid looking for answers to questions she knew not to ask Fynn. Astrid had filled her in on everything that had happened throughout all the time that had passed since she left, and when Astrid finished telling Tamsin what Tamsin wanted to know she left. Astrid had a feeling Tamsin may go getting herself into trouble considering all the things that were said and she went to wake Fynn and tell her she may want to go find the Valkyrie and calm her nerves.

Just as Fynn was trying to track her by following her scent she heard the whistle being blown again. "This better not be another false alarm, or else I'm going to have to give her a code to use with that thing." She thought to herself out loud. Fynn assumed Kenzi would still be at the clubhouse but she was wrong. No one was there. She checked Dyson's, but no one was there either, so the last place she decided to check was the Dal.

Fynn walked inside and sure enough everyone was there, and things didn't look good. Before she could turn to see where Tamsin was Kenzi ran up to her in panic. "You need to do something, Tamsin is about to kill trick, and she already went all Valkyrie papa wolf for getting in her way." She caught her breath before continuing. "Trick ran downstairs to books while Dyson tried to stop her, I think he's going to use his blood, and Bo showed up just in time to crash the party. So as much as I'm dying to see what kind of power you've got, you can't use it."

"There's never a dull moment with any of you is there?" Fynn replied.

"Not at all and barely a safe one either." Kenzi confirmed.

"To make it this long with them just proves you're far too extraordinary to just be human, you know that? I'm betting your humanity is your greatest power though, and thanks for the heads up by the way. Go help Dyson while I clean this up." Fynn told her.

Kenzi was a little in awe that someone for once someone saw her humanity as a power, and not a burden or weakness, and for the first time in a long time she stood there looking at Fynn not knowing what to say as she watched her head downstairs. As Fynn reached the bottom of the stairs she saw Trick fumbling with something in his desk. "Whatever you're doing you can stop now." Fynn warned him.

"If I don't rewrite what she just learned out of her memory she is going to kill me." Trick explained.

"Tamsin stop!" Bo yelled trying to get between her and Trick. "Don't make me do this." She continued warning Tamsin as her eyes flashed blue.

"Get out of the way Bo." Tamsin warned. "You don't want to feel like Dyson does right now."

"Tamsin calm down." Fynn said as if nothing at all were going on at the moment. "Trick, whatever you're about to do don't, I can stop her, if you open your veins and dare to try and write a single word in that book I'll stop your blood from flowing at all."

"He poisoned her after Dyson found her." Tamsin said as her eyes turned black. Fynn didn't know what to do, and tried remaining calm and reminding her self that a lot of time had passed and even though he was deceitful the Blood King was probably different now. Tamsin took another step closer and Trick ran the blade through his hand.

"Alright that's enough." Bo said. "I don't even want to know what you've done this time Trick, but you can't hurt him Tamsin. This stops now." Bo started sucking out Tamsin's chi, as Fynn ran over and through Trick's book across the room. The second the book was out of his hands she got between Bo and Tamsin. Fynn's chi was now escaping instead of Tamsin's, and Fynn pushed Bo back stopping her pull.

"I told everyone to stop and calm down. I am sick of this, and everyone not listening to me because I look the youngest. This is horse shit. I'm the most powerful person in this room and this is how you all decide to show your respect." Fynn's words came out so full of ice Bo and Trick knew not to make another move. Tamsin still had her Valkyrie out as she tried to step around Fynn towards trick. "Oh no you don't!" Fynn told her as Kenzi and Dyson found their way downstairs. "I thought you knew you didn't have to fight anymore, not for me, and not as long as I live" Fynn paused before more words came out "Didn't Astrid tell you if you keep making that face it will get stuck like that and shorten your lifespan?"

Fynn grabbed the Valkyries hand looked directly into her blackened eyes and smiled. "It is kind of cute, how you scare people and tear their minds apart when you make that face though." Tamsin tried to walk around her again, and everyone stood there in shock that the Valkyries attack had no effect on Fynn.

"Move." Tamsin told Fynn one more time.

"Okay." Fynn said as she closed the gap between her and Tamsin still holding her hand. Tamsin pulled away and in return Fynn pulled her back in and kissed her. "You don't scare me." Fynn whispered as she kissed her again and Tamsin's eyes returned to normal. Tamsin took a step back looking away from everyone.

"How did you know that would work?" Tamsin asked.

"I knew you wouldn't hurt me, you love me too much, no matter what way that love of yours may be." Fynn smiled and tried not to sound too serious. "I figured if getting in your way wouldn't work, I would have to embarrass you to make you stop… my head does hurt a little though." Fynn pulled a cigarette out like clockwork as she finished her sentence. "Sorry lady. And you" she said pointing at Trick. "-the next time I tell you something please listen, if everyone would have listened we could have already forgot this by now, which is exactly what I'm going to do starting now." Fynn made it clear she didn't want to hear another word on the subject.

"Your kid is a friggin Valkyrie charmer." Kenzi said as she punched Dyson in the arm. "I have definitely got to take her up on her offer so I can do cool stuff and talk to Trick like that." Kenzi teased.

"It might not be a bad idea." Dyson replied not knowing what else to say.

"Let's all go upstairs and forget this every happened, drinks are free tonight." Trick said. Everyone agreed to Tricks offer consider and made their way up stairs a little confused by what they all just saw, completely forgetting whatever the reason was that caused it. "Thank you." Trick told Fynn knowing she didn't want to hear anything else on the matter as he made his way upstairs with everyone else. Fynn waited for Tamsin to say something before heading back upstairs.

XXXXX

As Dyson, Kenzi and Bo all sat in a row at the bar Trick served them all their favorite drinks. "What the hell was that?" Bo asked. "And what the hell has been going on around here the past couple days? That was kind of hot but really weird."

"Apparently that's my child… and apparently you really are a succubus." Dyson said mildly defensive.

"She has really great chi just so you know, even better than yours." Bo teased.

Kenzi laughed at both of them before attempting to lighten up the mood. "So Bo has a thing for wolves apparently, and she likes to keep it in the family. What kind of weird things have you been teaching her gramps?"

"I know nothing." Trick replied looking beside himself.

"Hey, I was just joking around… kind of." Bo informed them while keeping her honesty intact. Dyson couldn't help but shoot her a disapproving look, and Kenzi continued to laugh and make fun of them both.

XXXXX

Fynn and Tamsin were still downstairs, Tamsin still looking into nothing, and Fynn still waiting on her to say anything. "So before I leave this little awkward silence we've got going on here I just wanted to say that I'm sorry one more time. I didn't really know what else to do, I mean I could have hit you or something, gone wolf on you, but that thing you really do does do some serious damage to the head, and I remember you hitting harder than any of the ogres or forest giants I've ever come across." As Fynn finished her words she started to walk away.

"Why did that feel so sad? Out of everything I remember we've never kissed once, but it felt so sad, like something was pulling at my mind when you pulled away." Tamsin's words stopped her from leaving.

"Remember when Trick said the Valkyrie claimed to be in love?" Fynn asked

"Yeah, and I do… it's a confusing feeling, I don't know how to define what exactly it is I feel towards you." Tamsin replied.

"We've only kissed once before. It sounds pretty cliché, but you kissed me before you went to meet Dyson. You knew I wouldn't harm him, but that he would stop at nothing to follow his king's orders, and we both agreed you'd have to go…" Fynn paused. "I wasn't sure what would happen, but you were certain the King was going to erase me from you. You told me something before you left, that you thought you would have an endless amount of time to figure out what it was exactly that you felt towards me, but that our forever had run out. You kissed me goodbye, and made me promise not come after you because you wouldn't remember." Fynn was the one looking at nothing now as she spoke. "It was sad, and I'm really sorry, but I blocked that part out of your memories myself when Trick gave you your memories back. I was afraid. I didn't know how to deal with you remembering everything else, so I took that. I wrongly took it, but it's yours again now." Fynn removed her block as she finished her words. "I guess I just didn't want to worry about what that meant way back then, and just let you be and feel however you do on your own without it now… but that wasn't my choice to make, and I apologize for being an idiot."

"You're a complete ass you know that?" Tamsin's words came out venomous.

"I know that if I wasn't a complete ass, we wouldn't be having this conversation right now. What I don't know is why your kill switch went over something that had nothing to do with you. Yeah, what I did was wrong, but clearly we're both idiots when it comes to protecting and defending the other." Fynn retaliated back. "Plus if Bo wasn't here I could have used my magic and solved this little number a lot easier, and avoided all that."

"Let's just drop this, we both screwed up, and if I were to kill Trick then we'd never find out why he'd rather have us sit around and do nothing while the wander is out wandering this plane of existence again. There's one more thing though before we head upstairs" Tamsin said her words finally lightening up. "Will you please look at me for a minute?" She asked.

Just as Fynn looked up and was about to ask her what it was Tamsin wanted to say five knuckles blocked her vision. "Don't test my trust again Fynn." She said with a smile. "Now let's go upstairs, join the fun, and get some ice on that. It's definitely going to leave a better mark than what's already there."

"Great, sounds great, I love my life." Fynn said with her head pounding more now than it already was before.

XXXXX

As they made they made their way to the bar everyone assumed something had happened by the look on Tamsin's more than content face. "We're gonna need some ice." She said smugly. As everyone looked at each other a little confused at her statement they noticed Fynn walking behind her with a massive black eye.

"Whoa, looks like love really does hurt." Kenzi laughed out slightly in amazement. "At least a Valkyrie's love looks like it does."

"What can I say; I tend to pull out all the punches when it comes to love." Tamsin joked with her.

"On the bright side you're still cute even with all that black and blue." Bo said while walking over with bundle of ice. "Look up." She told Fynn as she wiped the blood off the cut below her eye before placing the ice pack over it. "Good thing she didn't break your nose."

"The last time Tamsin decked me I couldn't track anyone by their scent for a little over a week. Wolves need their sense of smell, I'm glad to see she took it easy on you." Dyson couldn't help but laughing.

"Good talk pops, it's nice to know Tamsin beating us up is something we have in common. Glad she likes me enough to spare my nose though." Fynn replied.

"I can breathe some of my chi into you and speed up your healing process if you want, after all, you did help me when I needed it." Bo offered.

"How about returning some of mine, wolves heal quickly enough as is." Tamsin scoffed, thinking about how they were starting to get close until she released Rainer, and Fynn came back. Now Bo seems to have forgotten all about her messed up little love triangles since they brought a new dog home.

"Yeah Bo, stop looking for excuses to play with the new puppy you've been doting over so much, and give some life back to Tamsin… we all saw you sucking enough of it out of her." Kenzi said to Bo after noticing that protective look on Tamsin's face she got every time Bo got near Fynn.

Bo left Fynn's side and went over to Tamsin and started to give her chi back. "That's hot. I'd like a drink to go with the show please." Fynn blurted out.

"Excuse me. That's my granddaughter you're practically womanizing." Trick said while handing Fynn a drink with a scolding look on his face.

"What? I'm only human, what do you expect me to do, keep if to myself when there's tow gorgeous women in the corner practically making out? I think not." Fynn couldn't help but open her mouth.

"I expect you to be more than human, and enjoy things in silence." Trick replied.

"She's definitely gotta be your kid." Kenzi said as she slapped Dyson on the arm.

"I guess so." Dyson smiled before taking a drink.

"Pops, dad, daddy, father, creator number two, Dyson, I just don't know what to call you. I think I like pops the most though. I'd just like to say thank you for my wolf half, my abs, and for having weak enough genetics for me to get my mammas looks. I don't want to sound mean, I mean you're handsome, but she was a stunner, and my dark hair kicks ass… it's black but it's not, and it makes it way easier to blend into the darkness in my wolf form." Fynn joked.

"Your mother was gorgeous, she was my first. I could never remember that until now. You look a lot like her, pale skin, barely noticeable freckles on your nose, short, incredible dark brown hair, and those eyes are what looks like her the most. They look green but if you get close enough they're a strange shade of blue hugging a ring of brown that wraps around your pupils. Hers were grey and brown, but yours are brown but blue at the same time, and you'd never know they weren't green if they didn't see you close up." Dyson said while taking her in for the first time without having to be focused on anything else.

"Dyson what did you just say?" Trick asked.

"Her eyes, they're both brown and blue." Dyson replied.

"Fynn are you aligned to either light or dark? Or do they fae elders not know of you?" Trick asked.

"No one knows about me as far as I know. No one has ever come looking for me, and I've stuck to the forest long enough for time to forget about me, why?" Fynn replied.

"Eyes both brown but blue, neither dark nor light." Tamsin said aloud in revelation.

"Isn't that what got me marked?" Bo asked.

"What are you getting at trick?" Kenzi said as she got within inches of Fynn's face to look closer at her eyes. "They really aren't green, it's just the shade of blue mixing with that shade of brown making them appear otherwise."

"What are all of you guys on edge for all of a sudden? They only thing remarkable about my eyes right now is the fact that one of them is black and blue. They are gorgeous though." Fynn said.

Tamsin and Bo walked over to Fynn both looking into her eyes intently, and then Trick came over to confirm what the rest of them had seen. "Has Rainer mentioned anything about needing to find anything Bo? Trick asked her.

"No, he just said he had something to do when he left. Why?" Bo asked.

"He can't have her too." Tamsin said defensively.

"What are you thinking Trick?" Dyson asked.

"Bo is now aligned, Fynn isn't aligned. Her eyes are both brown but blue, as are Bo's, but Bo's eyes are never both colors at once, and Fynn is stronger than Bo. I could be wrong but either way this could be bad. Bo you can't let Rainer know Fynn exists." Trick said. "Before Fynn showed up I had the feeling he was up to something, and him getting you to help kill the Una Mens confirmed that suspicion, I just don't know what it is. You were strong enough to help him kill them, had they known about Fynn she could have killed them on her own. She's stronger than me, and might be the strongest fae we know of." Trick managed to explain without letting it slip that her being only half fae is why she's freely unaligned, and her other half is why she's so powerful.

"And I can't just kill him because?" Fynn asked not liking where this was going.

"Because I love him for one." Bo said defensively. "But ever since then he has been leaving a bad taste in my mouth."

"And because I want to know for sure what he's trying to do." Trick said. "I could be wrong, and if I am, then he really is Bo's destiny." Trick finished not wanting to leave Bo too suspicious.

Dyson and Fynn stood up at the same time and looked at each other. "Something's coming." They said simultaneously. "Show Fynn the back exit just in case Trick, now." Dyson demanded.

"I go where she goes." Tamsin said standing up.

"What she said." Kenzi announced getting up as well.

"Just hurry and go, Kenzi knows the way." Dyson warned them to leave for the last time.

"Too late" said Bo.


	8. Chapter 8

"Expecting something lethal to walk through the door?" Lauren asked as she walked in and took a seat.

"Yes and no." Dyson answered. "Kenzi didn't manage to steal anything from you on your way in did she?" Dyson asked after noticing the satisfied look Kenzi had on her face.

"Lace trim must go great under a lab coat." Kenzi teased.

"You'd think by now I'd notice when things go missing." Lauren laughed while grabbing her underwear back from Kenzi.

"Speaking of missing, where's Balto?" Kenzie asked sounding confused.

"You know she's not your pet right? Not to mention you do know her name now." Tamsin reminded Kenzi.

"Oh that's right. You're the only one who gets to have a pet around here." Kenzie said in retaliation. "To think I always wanted a puppy, and now you won't even let me keep her."

Just as Kenzi finished they heard a low growl coming from the corner in the shadows, they could barely tell anything was there until they saw bright glowing eyes. "Alright, jeez, you're not anyone's pet. Feel better now?" Kenzi said.

"Told you." Tamsin rubbed it in.

The wolf made its way out of the corner and jumped on the pool table deciding to sit there while contemplating changing back to her regular self. Fynn still didn't know who Lauren was considering no one had mentioned her, and didn't know if changing back in front of her would be a good idea. Fynn was also skeptical because she was human and there was the reference to a lab coat. Considering everyone was fine around the human Fynn decided changing back would probably be a good idea, as soon as everyone took their eyes off of her.

"Is that another wolf?" Lauren asked surprised.

"Yep." Dyson replied with a satisfied smile and tone.

"It's barely grown out of being a cub, how old is it? Or is it just the runt?" Lauren asked.

Yet again Fynn didn't like hearing the word runt so she let out a frustrated growl, and stood looking in the doctor's eyes to let her know that wasn't the case. Tamsin and Kenzi couldn't help but laugh. While the two of them were busy laughing Bo walked over to Fynn interested to see what the shadow like wolf looked like closer up. As Bo reached Fynn's side Fynn sat back down unsure as to why she had walked over to her. "You don't look anything like Dyson as a human or as a wolf." Bo said while Fynn cocked her head to the side.

"Not all wolves look alike, which I'm sure you already knew." Dyson said.

"This one's small, but it definitely looks like a hunter." Lauren said while she studied Fynn. "It looks like it's built for speed and agility, light quiet and quick on its feet. Beautiful coat of fur that blends right into the dark, you'd never see it coming if it weren't for those unusual eyes. It's the only wolf I've ever seen like that, in the fae world and the animal world. I wonder why that is?" She said while studying her.

"Powerful bloodlines Doc." Tamsin answered her thought.

"Magic!" Kenzi whispered only loud enough for Tamsin and anyone with wolf ears to hear, and the two of them went back to laughing.

"Did you find her?" Lauren asked Dyson.

"Something like that. She's mine, turns out I'm not a lone wolf after all… and sadly she was better at being a lone wolf than me considering I've always had you guys." Dyson said the words realizing for the first time that he was never as alone as he always thought he was. He was just the only one around him of his kind, but that was the same for a lot of different fae species.

"Care to elaborate Dyson? That seems a little cryptic. I could be taking your words all wrong. If I didn't know any better I'd think you were talking about a kid no one's ever heard of." Lauren laughed at the thought.

"Bingo! We have a winner, ladies and gentlemen, put your hands together for the brilliant doctor slash scientist." Kenzi couldn't help but confirm the news in a boisterous way.

Fynn let out a sigh, still in her wolf form. Bo was still standing by her side. "Like father like daughter huh, don't like to talk about things?" Bo said partially laughing at the similarity. Fynn pawed her in attempts to let her know she shouldn't think herself to be too clever, but Bo didn't understand and started petting her in response to getting pawed at. Fynn let out a little whine and Tamsin walked over.

"You know you could just change back and use your words instead of pouting like a puppy." Tamsin told her.

Fynn let out another little whine, tossed her paw at her, and looked the opposite way.

"Awe" Bo said while petting the fur on Fynn's neck.

"You're enabling her Bo, and your puppy love is making me sick." Tamsin scoffed.

Dyson and Kenzi were still at the bar filling Lauren in on everything that had happened the past few days, and what they knew. Fynn was studying Laurens reactions and decided that she should probably turn back to herself soon before she got too used to being treated like a puppy. First thing was first though, she wanted a drink ready before she changed back and was observed any more so she patted Tamsin's hand that was resting on the pool table while Tamsin was listening Dyson tell Lauren what she already knew. "What? I'm not petting you, you're not a dog." Tamsin stated.

Fynn whined yet again, and Tamsin grabbed her muzzle. "I told you no, you've got Bo to pet you." Tamsin huffed.

"Hey!" Bo said. "I spaced out, she has soft fur." Her words came out slightly embarrassed realizing she almost did forget she wasn't a dog.

Fynn nudged Tamsin's hand again and then nibbled it. Tamsin pulled her hand back and gave her a death glare. While Tamsin was still looking at her Fynn pointed to the bar with her nose and tapped her paw a couple times on the pool table. "Oh, that's what you wanted." Tamsin said. "Be right back with it." She pet her ear before she walked away, she would never admit she just did that. "Here you go, you can change back now." Tamsin said.

"You understood what she wanted from a nibble and a point? I didn't know you spoke wolf?" Bo scoffed.

While Bo was still looking at Tamsin wondering how she knew what Fynn was asking for, Fynn turned back. Fynn stretched and let out a yawn before thanking Tamsin. Fynn downed the drink that was in her hand and poked Tamsin's hand. "What is it this time?" Tamsin asked.

"We both know what I want is the whole bottle, and you know as well as me that Trick won't give it to me because he thinks I get a little strange if I drink too much. I want you to get it because you are the one who gets me to do stupid things and builds this kind of reputation for myself when I'm drunk. It's only fair lady." Fynn said the words as seriously as she could, but she couldn't help from smiling.

"Fine, I'll go have Kenzi practice her shadow thief skills while Trick isn't looking." Tamsin replied.

Fynn leaned over towards Bo who was laughing at the two of them. "Hey, I secretly do like being treated like a puppy. But shh!" Fynn told Bo while smiling and gesturing the motion to go along with her words.

Bo smiled at her and messed up hair. "Your father over there never lets anyone see him as a wolf, I get the feeling you've spent more time around people as a wolf than as yourself."

"You've got good instincts." Fynn said while pulling a beanie out of her back pocket and putting it on. "Plus considering I look like a young one if I don't act vicious people like to feed me, pet me, and say things to me they wouldn't tell another soul. It's kind of nice." Fynn pulled her sweater off and put it behind her head as she laid back on the pool table. "I just always thought it was strange how the fae and humans judged each other on their powers, their looks, their wealth, and all those bullshit things that don't matter. When I'm a wolf and I encounter people they judge me by my heart and soul, which is how it should be you know?"

Bo was thrown off by how Fynn said the last part while looking her directly in the eyes. No one had really looked at her that directly since before she got back on the wanderer's train. Bo got lost in her thoughts, and moved her eyes to Fynn's legs that were hanging off the pool table swaying back and forth. Fynn grabbed her hand, and laced their fingers together, she held their hands up and shook them and brought Bo's attention back to her. "Whatever you're thinking, it's ok, and I'm sorry. Chipper up." Fynn said smiling at her. Fynn squeezed her hand and let go.

"You're really something you know that?" Bo said to Fynn returning the smile.

"Here's your gin, and it turns out Kenzi also had your lighter." Tamsin said. Tamsin looked at her for a minute before continuing. "You have more tattoos?" She studied her in her tank top.

"Oh yeah, I forgot about those." Fynn said rubbing her stomach.

"Holy wolf cub, you really do have Dyson's abs!" Kenzi said shocked as she was walking over. "Come over here and stand next to your kid Dyson!" Kenzi yelled across the room.

"What?" Dyson asked.

"Just do it." Kenzi barked.

Dyson and Lauren walked over and Kenzi lined Dyson and Fynn up. "Lift your shirts." Kenzi ordered.

Dyson and Fynn looked at each other a little confused and concerned. "Is she ok?" Fynn asked him.

"Yeah, she's just like this. The sooner we do what she says the sooner we can go back to forgetting what she says." Dyson joked.

"Works for me." Fynn shrugged while lifting up her shirt up right below her chest. Dyson did the same, and both of them stood there for a moment shaking their head wondering why the rest of them were watching.

"Well, I can see the resemblance now." Lauren said a little shocked.

"Wow." Bo breathed trying to cover up the blue coming over her eyes.

"Dyson's is more manly and Fynn's is more womanly, but there both just so whoa…" Kenzi said studying them.

"That's enough everyone." Tamsin said. "Your gay is starting to show Kenz, and that's a little too new for me."

"It's new for me too, I've gotta go see Hale." Kenzi replied in a daze.

"Did you just succu-eye me with my dad right there?" Fynn asked Bo?

"I definitely did." Lauren said. "Minus the succubus part."

Fynn nervously laughed not knowing what to say, and without realizing it her and Tamsin were the only ones left by the pool table. Everyone had gone back to the bar for another drink, Luckily Tamsin had brought her a bottle. "That was weird." Fynn said directing her attention to Tamsin.

Tamsin sat next to her on the pool table before responding. "What's weird is that you get used to stuff like that when it comes to them." Her words came out lightly with a hint of laughter.

"That would explain pops over there telling me to go along with it." Fynn laughed.

Tamsin leaned into Fynn putting her hand over one of the tattoos on her chest. "Why's one bird black and white and the other bird blue?"

Fynn smiled thinking about her childish answer. "They're like those birds you found and insisted on helping a couple days after we found you, and I seem to have had a thing for winged creatures ever since Valkyrie."

"Your little Dobie didn't do those too did he?" Tamsin asked with a satisfied look on her face.

"No actually, his brother did. He's better at it than Hapi… at least when he's sober." Fynn joked even though she was serious,

"Did you say a Dobie? I thought they went extinct?" Trick said completely shocked.

"Nope I know a couple. One lives with me. My guardian hired him." Fynn was a little confused until she remembered Dobie's, Leshii's, and Fylgja's were rare fae.

"What kind of a guardian?" Trick asked.

"Astrid, she's the scariest Fylgja you'll ever meet in any lifetime." Tamsin replied.

"I thought they were just a myth." Dyson said.

"As most do." Trick responded. "It's been said they work for death itself, and are guardians only to prophets or those destined to change the world. They either take you to your grave or keep it from finding you. Three families have ever had one, and all three are long gone. What's your full name Fynn?" Trick asked.

"Fynnigan Grey Ovaska." Fynn said sounding confused. "My mother was from the house of Grey, and her mother was from the Ovaska clan. Astrid has been with us since as far back as the Grey family line can be traced."

"What does all this mean Trick?" Dyson asked.

"I don't know anything for sure, all I know is if she has a guardian then that means she's either meant for something great or the next in her line is. Depending on what happens with the Una Mens and you know who being on the loose she could be here to restore order. We just have to wait and find out." Trick said deep in thought.

"Things just keep getting more and more serious around here." Tamsin sighed.

"While we're all on edge already now would be a good time for me to say why I came here tonight." Lauren announced.

"Do not tell me the dark are putting together a fae army." Bo joked half serious,

"No, Evony heard word that Massimo is alive, Aife is back again, and Acacia is up to something. She thinks they're looking for the same thing whatever that may be. That's all I know." Lauren finished.


	9. Chapter 9

"So I was thinking about the other night at the Dal." Tamsin started to tell Fynn.

"What about it?" Fynn asked while seeing how many objects in the room she could get to levitate at once without losing control of the spell.

"It's about the similarity between you and Bo, and the bounty I took before I met either of you." Tamsin said while grabbing a book that was floating by her head. "You don't fit the lustful part of the description. People may lust after you, but you don't show any signs of being a lustful person yourself. Lots of people have Hazel eyes, yours just happen to be brown and blue, and having a Guardian is a family honor, not always a forewarning." Tamsin sighed. "I think Trick just wants to believe it's meant to be anyone but Bo because for once this is something his blood can't fix."

Tamsin played with the book in her hands, this one was new and of this generation, unlike all the journals and other vast amount of century old books Fynn had lying around. It was also a fantasy novel instead of another book holding ancient knowledge, and old wizard spells. "Wizard's First Rule, that's kind of ironic. I thought you knew all the rules already." Tamsin teased.

"I wasn't aware wizard's had rules myself, but this author created what he thought would make some good ones. The first is that people are stupid, and will believe anything if they want to badly enough. Maybe that's what got into Trick?" Fynn half asked and half stated. "Greatest story of love I've ever read in my entire life as well, and later in the series the main character ends up being a war wizard like me. I can't always stick to reading ancient text and studying, I would have literally died of boredom right now if I did."

"For someone's who lives in a tree mansion that looks a lot like Trick's on the inside I have to say, I'm a little surprised to picture you sitting in here reading a fantasy novel full love, war, and happy endings." Tamsin said still teasing Fynn.

"Oh well sometimes I like to read on my deck, downstairs, in the meadow, at coffee shops like regular humans, and right here like you pictured of course. As for happy endings, I'm only on the fifth book out of 12 or 14, and I haven't read a happy ending yet… lots of murder, some rape, and the main characters end up having to separate a lot no knowing for sure if the other is alright or when they'll meet paths again. I'm probably fond of it because it slightly reminds me of my life here and there." Fynn lost concentration and everything that was levitating dropped. "Shit." She breathed out the words. "Anyways you'd probably like the Mord Sith's."

"Sounds like it's on the dark side." Tamsin replied.

"It sort of is." Fynn said with a smirk.

"What was all that noise Fynn" Astrid yelled while stomping her way up the stairs. "I swear on your grandfather's grave if you're up here making things explode again I will have your head this time. I swear life was easier when you were a child and you needed a wand to do anything." Astrid's last words came out semi exhausted sounding.

"Don't worry. Hapi would have warned you if that were the case." Fynn reassured her.

"It's true ma'am. You know I would. Fynn here has been practicing to strengthening her levitation spell. She lost her concentration telling Miss Tamsin the synopsis of a book, and everything crashed down all at once making quite the ruckus." Hapi reported.

"Well, I'm glad to hear you've taken an interest in practicing less damaging spells today. I'm getting too old for surprise fires and explosions. Next time you practice elemental spells be a dear and stick with water, or ice, or even earth spells so long as you don't shift the earth holding my house in place again. Every home needs a sturdy foundation to prevent it from crashing down on old woman in her sleep." Astrid's words came out encouraging but stern.

Tamsin shot them both a confused and surprised look. "I would believe that old woman line if you actually looked your age." Fynn teased Astrid. "You're as old as the dawn of time, in yet you only look a decade or so older than Tamsin over there."

"I can't afford getting old when I have to keep up with you." Astrid said endearingly. "Next time instead of trying to lift a hundred different things just practice on her." Astrid finished pointing at Tamsin, who had a slightly disapproving look on her face. "I'll be downstairs, come see me on your way out."

XXXXX

"Why did you waste all that time cleaning if you could have just cast a spell and had the mess clean itself?" Tamsin asked confused.

"I don't know, sometimes it's nice doing things like a normal person for once… and I kind of liked seeing you read that book you picked up earlier, I didn't think you'd get further than ten pages before putting it down." Fynn teased in a satisfied manner.

"You tell no one I read anything that would make me look like I'm going soft." Tamsin scolded her. "It turns out its slightly enthralling."

"Deal, I won't say a word." Fynn smiled. "Now let's go see Astrid."

XXXXX

Astrid had just finished brewing a pot of tea knowing they would be down soon. Astrid knew today someone was on their to Madigan woods looking For Fynn, and she wanted to talk to Fynn about why that reason was before they arrived. As Fynn and Tamsin stepped in the cabin they could smell the tea, Fynn knew every time Astrid brewed more than a cups worth of tea there was either a lesson to be taught, or somewhat of a serious conversation to be had.

"Would you cool down the tea Fynn?" Astrid asked sweetly.

"Yes, is it mint tea?" Fynn asked as she grabbed the kettle in her hands which had turned blue and were now covered in frost. Fynn blew out an icy breath onto the kettle and poured three cups that were perfect temperature.

"It's always mint tea when I'm sharing it with you." Astrid assured her. "Someone is on their way here looking for you. From the looks of her I can tell she means to harm, but I was wondering why this person would come looking for you alone, instead of having you go to her." Astrid lifted an eyebrow at Fynn.

"You said her, what does she look like?" Fynn asked.

"She looks dark." Astrid replied.

"Sounds like Bo's been missing you." Tamsin scoffed.

"What is it with you two? You like her, but you're jealous of her, and if I didn't know any better after seeing you two the other night, I'd almost want to say there was something there between you both. In yet you dislike her being near me… which one of us is it that you're jealous of?" Fynn asked lightly letting Tamsin know she knew more than she thought.

"Enough you two, this girl is dark in appearance. Dark hair, dark clothes, but she's not dark fae. She's a human. Which is why I'm even more confused as to why a human would come here knowing she already got attacked by under fae once, in yet she's risking coming alone." Astrid explained."

Tamsin felt like an idiot for being a smartass and assuming it was Bo. "Kenzi." Tamsin said.

"Definitely Kenzi." Fynn confirmed. "There's something both of you should know." Fynn said taking a drink before she went on. Tamsin and Astrid looked at each other both a little confused and a little concerned. "My blood is different than most. Full wizard, control over all magic, and half fae. According to my great grandfathers journal when the fae had collected their armies to hunt the wizards in hopes to control them the wizard's had their own plan of retaliation. Given the plan is what made everyone but my grandfather slaughtered and captured I think I can use the same plan for good."

"Wait, before you continue can you explain to me why the wizards would come up with a plan to allow themselves to be captured knowing they might die or be forced to do terrible things for greedy kings?" Tamsin asked Fynn. "I've heard the stories but I never thought they were true, I just always thought wizards kind of went extinct from battling each other in wars."

"Fynn's great grandfather Atticus devised the plan Fynn is talking about in hopes to save the next generation of wizards. He held a meeting and got every wizard sixteen years of age and older to agree it was the only choice they had to give their children and grandchildren a chance at life free of slavery and being hunted. It worked but Fynn's great grandmother and her grandfather were the only ones to survive. I kept them safe, and we ran. All the other families refused to leave certain that their loved ones would return, they all thought they were joining together to retaliate. Atticus was the only one who told his family what they were going to do and to leave knowing he wouldn't be back. All the other men couldn't stomach telling their families what they were about to do to keep them safe… and as a result of not telling them the fae found them and killed them off as well for refusing to act as slaves." Astrid's words came out grim.

"How could the fae overcome young wizards and sorceresses? It just doesn't make sense." Tamsin said.

"Young wizards don't have much power, and they still need their wands to cast spells for at least the first decade of their lives, some need their wands for the first century, it just depends on the wizard's strength." Astrid explained before continuing. "Not every woman was a sorceress either, a lot of the women were human, and sorceresses aren't as strong as wizards. The strongest wizards left could only do so much to protect them because they only had additive magic. Fynn's great grandfather didn't even have subtractive magic like Fynn, it was his father who had long passed that was the last known wizard until her with subtractive magic, and unlike Fynn he only had Subtractive magic."

"So why does Fynn have both sides of magic, who else in her lineage has had that kind of power?" Tamsin asked.

"About seven generations ago was the last known war wizard in her family line. He was the only one other than Fynn I knew to have that kind of power, and I've been with her family since the first of their line. The Grey's have always been some of the strongest and most respected wizards, but no one knows how subtractive magic ever slipped into their family line. Had her great grandfather been a war wizard like them he could have ended the fae and reversed the situation." Astrid didn't have all the answers for once which came as a surprise to both girls. "The only way they knew to give their families a chance was a suicide mission. The fae tried injecting the wizards blood into their veins to gain their power, Atticus knew you could pass a portion of the wizard's power on that way. Often times a wizard married a human they would do so to give her a means to protect herself, it became ritual when marrying a human. The fae learned about this after a few of their own had married wizards and they did the same ritual even though they wielded their own powers."

"It was more than a transfer of power though, it was a bond. You would only get a fraction of your wizard's power, but the bond made it to where you also shared the wizard's life. You would live as long as your wizard and if they were to fall, you would fall too." Astrid paused to take a drink of her tea.

"So let me get this straight." Tamsin said. "What you're telling me is that they freely let the fae inject their blood so they could commit suicide and kill them with their bond?"

"That's exactly what they did, and that's exactly why majority of the men didn't have the heart to tell their human and fae wives what they were going to do. They couldn't bear telling them that they were going to die as well, and their children would become orphans. They could only go and hope that their young would know to run and stick together. That was the end of their kind." Astrid finished explaining.

"When my grandfather had a girl he thought after her it would finally be over. When a sorceress was born she rarely birthed another sorceress if her mate wasn't a wizard, and no one had heard of a wizards being born without a wizard being the father. All the half breeds before me either had full fae powers, or full magic powers, none had both. That's why nothing about me makes sense to even Astrid over here." Fynn finished explaining.

"And that's also why the Blood King fears her admittedly or not." Astrid added in. "Do you plan on bonding the human to you?" Astrid asked.

"The night you guys found me, after you left I offered Kenzi some of my power if she wanted it." Fynn said looking at Tamsin. "The way I figured was even if something happened to me whatever allowed my fae half to exist should allow her to live if I pass. Not that anything could take me down."

"You're more reckless than ever Fynnigan, but that is your decision and her choice to make." Astrid sighed. "I always thought if you ever offered that kind of power to someone it would be to Tamsin... considering she's on her last life." Astrid finished.

The room fell silent. Tamsin hadn't told Fynn, and Fynn hadn't had a clue since she'd finally given up on tracking Tamsin. Fynn looked at them both with a blank expression and spoke with a cold tone. "I was going to offer it to her assuming she would warn me on her own when her last life had found her." Fynn was gone when her words finished.

"I thought you told her." Astrid said surprised.

"We've only spent a week together, and it's been a big enough shit show already that I didn't know how to, or if it mattered… I thought it would be a long one." Tamsin explained. "I guess I didn't realize how much it would bother her.

"Fynn is sensitive Tamsin." Astrid laughed. "She cast spells over armies out of anger and hate, to destroy an ancient civilization to prevent the king that took you from getting anything else he wanted. We're lucky the ground beneath are feet isn't shaking after her finding that out. You're wellbeing is the only thing she's managed to care about since her mother died… she's never cared what you do so long as you're safe and content. I can't believe someone had to spell that out for you."

"I guess I'm still getting used to people caring about me." Tamsin admitted. "After the fae did all that to the family you protected for so long, why would you take me, a Valkyrie in?" Tamsin asked changing the subject.

"I saw nothing but good in you, and your hard exterior reminded me of little Fynn before she met you." Astrid told her.

XXXXX

As Kenzi got to the barrier of the woods Fynn was waiting. She'd managed to sneak past the under fae but Fynn could smell them coming for her in the air. The barrier wouldn't let them pass so she told Kenzi where to stand to be safe and virtually untouchable from anything else other than Hapi, Boots, and Lorelei. The under fae finally made it to the barrier and looked as if they had been electrocuted when they got near it.

"I don't think so." Fynn laughed at the, standing on the same side as them. There were about five of them, and one of her, and considering the mood she was in she wished there were more. The first one came over to Fynn growling in her face while hovering over her, Fynn let out a cynical laugh flashing her wolf eyes and tore out its throat with her bare hands. Another stepped forward and Fynn help up both of her index fingers side to side and pulled them apart, as she did the motion the fae was ripped in two matching the speed of her hand movement. Three were left. Two of them rushed her and Fynn thrust her hands towards them rushing a force of air at each of them that knocked them off her feet. Fynn hadn't even noticed Tamsin who appeared at Kenzi's side, both girls watching in silence.

With a smirk on her face she lit a fire in each of her palms. The fire danced in the direction the two fae had been thrown, as it reached the fae it surrounded them inching closer and closer until it lit them ablaze. They fell to their knees crouched over screaming, until they were almost incinerated. Their screams stopped as they were suddenly frozen. Fynn walked over to them and ran them through with a branch that was lying nearby. They shattered like a piece of glass. Only one left now. It was amazing how under fae were too stupid to give up. It made one step towards her and Fynn shook the earth beneath it. The fae toppled over like a domino. Fynn decided it was a good time to practice her levitation abilities.

The fae flew up in the air and came crashing back into the ground even quicker. Fynn dragged it across the ground and slammed it into the nearest tree without even lifting a finger. It howled in pain as it went up and slammed down once again. Fynn let out a tired breath and the fae went hurtling into the woods. She didn't bother to look which way she sent it before she turned around and entered the barrier. It was the first time Tamsin had seen her use her wizards powers to harm something, every time she took out one of Tricks platoons he sent for Tamsin Fynn has took them out as a wolf. Both sides of Fynn now seemed a lot more clear and real to Tamsin, and Tamsin realized Fynn had only chosen to let her see the light side of magic, and she now understood why even the Blood King feared her.

XXXXX

"I see someone ate their Wheaties this morning." Kenzi joked while sounding mortified. "Did you know she could do that?" She asked Tamsin still not able to look away from the scene she'd just seen.

"No. I had an idea, but I've never seen her do anything but innocent and useful things with her magic. We started a fire once, but I didn't even know she could control it like that… or tear someone in two like they're nothing more than a piece of paper." Tamsin even sounded a bit shook up.

"The sad thing is, I've done worse things." Fynn said somewhat in a daze. "I heard you were coming, just wanted to make sure you made it safe, and blow off a little steam. Will you take Kenzi to go have some tea with Astrid while I tell Hapi, Boots, and Lorelei who she is and what not to do if they see her alone in the woods?" Fynn asked Tamsin. Tamsin gave her a nod and the two of them headed off.

XXXXX

"I can't believe that surprised you guys, she is a war wizard after all, although I suppose looks can be deceiving." Astrid laughed at them both having seen it before first hand herself.

"When is she going to be back? It's been hours." Tamsin asked.

"Relax. Fynn doesn't like people to see her hurt, and she dislikes people seeing her hurt things even more. Plus she's been back for an hour now, she's upstairs, she just doesn't know how to face you guys after seeing that, or know what to say." Astrid said practically laughing at them. "Go ahead and go up if you want, if you don't you'll just be waiting with me getting more history lessons until then."

"Let's go, I'm the only one getting any older around here while I'm waiting." Kenzi said looking at Tamsin.

XXXXX


	10. Chapter 10

Tamsin showed Kenzi to the stairs letting her go in first. As Kenzi made her way up the stairs she noticed the entire place looked a lot like Trick's office, but with more lighting, and less of a dark feeling to it. There were books in here even older looking than anything she'd seen in Trick's office, a writing desk next to an old record player, stacks of sheet music, an old type writer, and a calligraphy set were all sitting on the desk along with a few books. Art, photographs, and empty vintage picture frames hung from the wall where there weren't bookshelves full or trinkets and more books.

Right as Kenzi was wondering if she should go to one of the two rooms to the right or the one to the left, she heard a key being struck on a piano. It was coming from the room on the left. Kenzi walked into the room which was about the size of her living room. Fynn was sitting on the piano bench not even caring to acknowledge they were there. She was playing a parlor sized grand piano with a natural wood finish. The room had everything from guitars, drums, and even didgeridoo's in it. Some instruments she didn't even recognize, they were on stands, and hanging on walls, and the piano set in the far corner in front of an open deck that was currently wide open letting the cool breeze run through the room.

Kenzi didn't know what to say, or is she should interrupt her, so she just walked over to Fynn and sat next to her. Everything about the song she was playing was enticing. It was sad but uplifting, desperate but hopeful. Every note pulled at various emotions in a settling way, and without even noticing it Fynn stopped playing but the music went on. Keys were still being struck up and down, and Fynn had placed Kenzi's hands on the piano's keys pushing down the keys with Kenzi's fingers so now she was playing the parts of the song she needed to hear. Before Kenzi even knew it the song had come to a stop, and then she woke up from her daze realizing Fynn had her playing along.

"What was that?" Kenzi asked Fynn.

"That's how I've felt for centuries" Fynn replied with a smile.

"Did you write that?" Kenzi asked again.

"No, Ludovico Einaudi did around 2010, and it's called Nuvole Bianche. I've never had enough magic in me to express a proper feeling or thought, thankfully there's always humans out there that can." Fynn's words came out tired, and in a daze. "I'm sorry about earlier, I shouldn't have kept you waiting."

"Thanks." Kenzi said not knowing exactly where to start. "I've been thinking about your offer, and even though I don't know how or if it's going to work I want to try. I need to protect what I love and myself before I lose anything else I love." Kenzi's words came out tired but angry sounding. "I am sick and tired of the fae always reminding me that I'm a human and that I can't help myself, or that I'm holding people back because they have to look out for me. I'm sick and tired of the fae, and I want to be more than them."

"Kenz it's ok. There's nothing any of us couldn't have done." Tamsin tried comforting her from across the room.

"If I was never so obsessed with trying to be one of you in the first place this never would have happened, and I never would have made a deal and got that stupid twig for Massimo. If I wasn't so terrified of being the only one to grow old and die alone then maybe this wouldn't have happened, and you're right, maybe it isn't my fault… maybe if all of you would have stopped reminding me that I'm only human, stopped making me feel like a burden none of this would have happened, but it did." Kenzi was barely breathing out her words of spite. "I can't change what happened, but I can change it from happening again. I need to. Please help me be more than this." She finished looking at Fynn with pleading eyes.

"Can I ask what this Massimo guy was?" Fynn said.

"Barely a fae at all." Tamsin replied. "He was just a druid."

"I hate druids. Little maggot running around pretending to be as great as wizards…" Fynn paused before looking at Kenzi. "You're going to show him what true power is once my blood is flowing in your veins, let's just hope no one else gets to him first. We'll need a needle, some time, and I'll have to train you. And of course you can read up on any of my books and practice on your own. Our lives will be connected though, you'll live as long as me, and you may die when I finally die, even if nothing happens to you. I think my blood is strong enough considering my fae side to keep you going even if I perish though. Astrid can fill you in on the details."

"You'll really do it? You'll really help me?" Kenzi beamed.

"Yes, but like I said you need to talk to Astrid about everything she knows on this before you know for sure if this is something you really want to do." Fynn replied.

"Fynn, Kenzi, stop both of you, don't do this." Tamsin said in a strange tone.

"What?" Kenzi and Fynn asked at the same time sounding confused.

"The process of sharing a wizard's blood is meant to be a sacred bond. It's meant for the one you're in love with and to spend lifetimes with. Don't you want to respect that?" Tamsin said in that tone still unable to make eye contact.

"Since when do you care about tradition?" Fynn asked in a cynical tone. "Or is this something new you picked up when you decided to carry on the old Valkyrie tradition of riding wolves again?"

"God dammit Fynn…" Tamsin whispered out the words. "God damn you!" She said more directly.

"I am dammed, because I'm a wolf too. We're noble and valiant creatures. Sometimes big headed considering all the respect we demand… the dammed part though is that we're also fucking scavengers, bottom feeders. We've got this big part in us that's weak and easy thanks to our loyalty having a way of beating us down and bringing us pain from having too much of it, and in return we sometimes end up liking to feed on what's weak and easy." Fynn breathed out the words. "God damn you too."

"Ok, so I think something else is going on here… something that I'm not sure I'm ready to handle, so I'm going to go talk to the lovely Astrid downstairs to shake off my utter disbelief." Kenzi said shocked while working her way across the room as she left.

"I was just trying to get over Bo." Tamsin said looking at the floor, almost sounding broken.

"Here's the thing, maybe you just should have talked to her, or someone for once in your life T." Fynn's words still sounded frustrated. "I can ignore it, I can pretend, I can just not care, but when it comes to you… I can't help but feel it." Fynn's eyes met Tamsin's. "You can do whatever you want, you're a big girl, but I just really wish you'd start doing the things you actually want. You have to stop running and be honest with yourself for once, you deserve that much."

"I don't know what to say." Tamsin said with a desperate look on her face. "Why do you see right through me, why do you feel it?"

"Even without having my blood I'm bonded to you. We spent too much time together, you were free once, and I've seen you off guard enough to know you… I feel it because I care too much, but at least I'll say it and call you out on your shit." Fynn sighed. "Look, I'm going to do this for Kenzi so long as she's sure this is what she wants. There's something you need to know though before I do."

"What is it?" Tamsin asked skeptically.

"When we become bonded Kenzi will have a sense when it comes to me, as I will her. I might know when she's in danger, and she might now when something is wrong with me…" Fynn paused. "The thing you have to know though is that she may retain some of my memories, my thoughts, and my feelings. I don't know how much that might be, it could be a little, or it could be a lot, but every memory she gains she'll see from my point of view, and she might learn things about you and Trick. You won't be able to fool her at all anymore if that happens. I'm not asking your permission to do this, I'm just warning you in advanced, and if you ever want to know what she does my veins are open. You're not allowed to ask the things she'll learn about me that no one else yet to know."

"You know I think this is the first time you've ever been serious for more than ten minutes. It's kind of intimidating. If she gets to know what you know about me isn't it only fair I get to know a few things about you?" Tamsin asked.

"It is, but I've done things I can't bring myself to speak of, and I'm almost certain if those memories become hers, she won't want to either." As Tamsin watched Fynn's words come out she no longer looked familiar. Her eyes were cold, intent on nothing, her body was tense, and her voice was far away. She didn't look like the fountain of youth she normally did, she looked like an elder, like a war wizard with an almost innocent face. Tamsin could see her aura glowing around her. It was powerful, dark but bright, and the light was trying to push away the dark. Fynn had always hidden that side from Tamsin, Tamsin never believed there was a dark bone in her body, but now that she saw it she knew that it was there. Tamsin finally believed anyone good be good or bad, dark or light, so long as they had the will to choose.

"I need to go now ok, watch out for Kenzi and start letting yourself be happy for once. Your voice is your best weapon you know." Fynn said as she started to walk away.

"Don't talk to me like you're going on hiatus Fynn." Tamsin said following Fynn down the stairs. Fynn walked down the last step and starting across the clearing with Tamsin still on her tail before Tamsin spoke up again. "What if it is Dyson and you're wrong, what if it really isn't Bo?" Tamsin was challenging her.

"You already admitted it was because you were trying to get over Bo." Fynn replied turning around. "I know you like being the one to walk away and all, but I have to clear my head still, and go find a needle so I don't have to slice Kenzi in myself open like it was done in the old days." Fynn was finally starting to sound like herself again. "If it ends up being Dyson then that's great, I'll take the succubus, she could probably live a happy life off of my chi" Fynn laughed. "Seriously though if it is Dyson then go for it, just know I'm not sure I could stick around and watch you birth my brothers and sisters, and watch the father I never had teach them all the stuff no one was around to teach me about being a wolf… and seeing moms really makes me miss my mom, because sometimes it still hurts when I fall down and scrape my knee and no one is there to fix it anymore." Fynn turned around and continued walking again.

"Fynn…" was the only word Tamsin could get out.

"It's ok you know? Astrid does one hell of a job of being both parents. Sometimes even I forget that she isn't my mom. You'd probably make a good mom, and you can tell if he got the chance he'd be one hell of a dad. Nothing against you guys, the mysterious Auntie Fynnigan would pop up when the little bugs were all grown up. Skip the painful growing up memory lane stuff. You guys would have to promise to keep my magic a secret though so I could surprise them big." Fynn laughed. "I gotta go now."

Tamsin tried walking after her but a wall was put up and she couldn't pass through. "God dammit Fynn… God damn you. How could you not care what I do?" Tamsin thought aloud.

"She cares a lot." Kenzi said. Tamsin didn't even realize she had been standing there. "She cares about you being happy, no matter who it's with, or what it is, so long as you're being honest with yourself and not settling. Do you know what that it?" Kenzi asked Tamsin.

"Yeah, a pain in my ass." Tamsin scoffed.

"That's love." Kenzi said. "Genuine, unconditional, love."

"For the record I don't want kids." Tamsin said

XXXXX

Fynn was walking down empty streets with no destination in mind. There wasn't anywhere she wanted to be, or anyone she wanted to be with. She was tired of Tamsin acting so arrogant, and invincible. It must suck to be Tamsin and Dyson, in love with the same woman, one capable of moving on but not allowing himself to do so, and the other too proud to say how she feels. Must suck to be Bo to have the suspicion of all these people's emotions towards her and knowing if it was ever going to get sorted they had to come to her. Something told Fynn Bo had learned her lesson when it came to taking charge and trying to sort things for others, even when it included her. Wizard's First Rule, people are stupid.

Fynn stopped walking to try and figure out where she was, she'd been so lost in thought she didn't even remember which direction she came from. She's managed to walk out of city limits, and was on a country road, a good ten miles or so from any street lights, and the city lights were starting to fade a little bit. It was somewhere between midnight and 1:30am, Fynn's favorite time of night. It was nice being out here alone, Fynn was still getting used to having people other than Astrid around. It was a beautiful night, even if it was a cold one. The silence was comforting, the rustling tree's. Fynn needed this.

XXXXX

Somewhere around 3 hours later, and another 5-10 miles down the road a car was finally going down the road, first one all night. Fynn recognized the cars paintjob, even in the dark. The driver pulled over after passing Fynn, and low and behold it was Bo. "Hey aren't you freezing, and what are you doing all the way out here at this time of night?" Bo asked Fynn.

"I should ask the same of you. Minus the whole freezing part considering you're in a car, and you're wearing a jacket… unlike me." Fynn replied. "What time is it even?" Fynn asked.

"Just about 4am. Do you need a ride? I'm honestly not heading anywhere so it wouldn't be out of the way. I like to drive when I can't sleep." Bo told her.

"I'd say yes, but I'm walking because I can't sleep either, and I needed a break to think." Fynn laughed. "I was actually thinking about you earlier."

"Get in, we can not sleep together, and you can tell me about those thoughts." Bo wasn't going to take no for an answer. Fynn could see that simple fact written on Bo's face so she walked to the passenger side and got in.

"Where do you want to go? Just for fun, you don't have to go home if you don't want. I know I don't want to be home right now." Bo said.

"Portland." Fynn said.

"Portland Maine?" Bo asked with a confused look on her face.

"No, Portland Oregon." Fynn said nonchalant.

"Something tells me you're kidding, but you wouldn't oppose if we actually road tripped it." Bo laughed. "It's almost worth considering. I could definitely use a vacation."

"Tell me about it." Fynn said through a smile. "Seriously though, if you wanted you could tell me about it."

"I don't know what you've heard about me, but my life is a mess." Bo started to say. "I don't know how to help Kenzi with the whole Hale thing, everyone has been shitting me out since I brought Rainer back, and even Rainer has been shutting me out in a way. He's somewhere taking care of some things, won't say what or where." Bo sighed. "Kenzi never came home, Trick is always hiding something, Dyson got his love back and instead of doing anything about it he won't stop pouting about it and making everything my fault… and Tamsin. She just is so hard to read, she acts one way one day, and another the next, and always just looks at me like she's finally about read to tell me what it's all about, and then she's just gone. Lauren is at least honest about how she feels, and is somewhat moving on, although her being pals with the dark still feels strange to me. I'm just tired of everything being my fault, and feeling bad for things that I barely even know about." Bo finally finished. "I'm sorry, but you asked."

Fynn just looked at her and smiled before she started laughing. "Why are you laughing?" Bo asked.

"You are refreshing you know that?" Fynn said. "I had a similar talk with Tamsin tonight, queen of pretending she is. All these people beat around the bush with you, which is funny because you're pretty open and honest when it comes down to it. At least you're not afraid to say how you feel."

"Thank you!" Bo said relieved.

"Just so you know Kenzi is fine, she is with Tamsin for the night." Fynn told Bo and Bo let out a sigh of relief. "I can tell you what I know about your grandfather if you want, I just want to ask you one thing first." Fynn bargained.

"Shoot." Bo said looking at Fynn.

"Do they ever really start to feel like family? I look at Dyson and I know he's my father, but it's like he's not my dad… I can't stomach calling him dad. I had a father, but I never had a dad is all I can think when I look at him. Maybe in time things can change but right now it feels like I'm still wondering when that family connection will slap me in my face." Fynn said.

"Your guess is as good as mine. It comes in waves with Trick. He's always hiding something which doesn't help. Dyson would be a good dad, it will just probably take him and you to make sense out of it since you're already all grown up, and he's not that much older than you. Maybe you could try bonding over chasing rabbits together or something." Bo teased.

"I like squirrels more." Fynn said the words so casually both of them couldn't help but laugh.

"So, what's Trick holding out on?" Bo asked.

"He doesn't want you to know the truth about me. I don't like lying, and I'm kind of fond of you considering you don't act like an asshat like everyone else around here so I'll tell you the truth if you want to know." Fynn told Bo.

Bo looked at her a little confused for a moment before speaking. "Does this have to do with why he seems a little intimidated by you?" Bo asked.

"Yep. You have to promise to not tell Rainer though. In case your man is up to something sketchy we deserve to have at least one trick up our sleeve." Fynn almost didn't care if she did tell him. Foresight or not, he couldn't stop her from ripping him in two like she did that under fae.

"I'll admit now I'm a little intimidated, but it's a deal. What's hiding in you other than a wolf?" Bo's tone matched her words.

"Pull over, I'll show you." Fynn said.

"Do I have to? We're literally in the middle of nowhere, and it is freezing outside." Bo said looking at her skeptically.

"Just do it." Fynn smiled.

Bo pulled over next to a field and killed the engine. She looked a little nervous as she pulled the keys from the ignition. "You're not a dragon fae or something are you?"

"No. I wasn't aware there were dragon fae… I've only ever seen dragons. But that was when I was just a kid." Fynn couldn't help but laugh at how Bo feared what it was the Blood King could possibly be afraid of. "Follow me." Fynn told her as she got out of the car and walked a ways into the field. "You're going to love this trust me, I'll save the dark stuff for self-defense and darker times." Fynn teased.

"Dark stuff?" Bo asked. "I'm not sure I like where this is going."

"Take off your jacket." Fynn told her.

"Are you crazy it's like 30 degree's out, I'm starting to feel like a drunk freshman on a date with a senior on prom night." Bo seriously thought Fynn might be crazy.

"Relax no one is date raping a succubus, that's your job." Fynn couldn't help but laugh out the words. "Just trust me, yeah?"

Bo shot her a surrendering look and took of her jacket. "Fine."

"Now give me your hand." Fynn told her.

"Ok." Bo was complying but was nervous enough to shut her eyes. Just as she let out a shiver due to the cold warmth entered her entire body and she opened her eyes. Bo shot Fynn a confused look, and Fynn just laughed. Bo let go of Fynn's hand confused as to what just happened, and once again she was instantly freezing. Fynn held out her hand just as Bo was reaching it again, and as soon as she did it wasn't cold anymore. "What are you?" Bo asked.

"Magic." Fynn answered through a smile. "Look up." Just as Bo looked up it started to snow directly above therm. Fynn pulled her through field and the snow above them followed. Fynn stretched her free hand out, and every strand of tall grass she touched illuminated as they went by. "Look at your foot prints." Fynn told Bo. As Bo turned back to look she saw her trail of footprints glowing and then fading away. Fynn plucked a weed out of the grown and lit it on fire, turned to Bo, blew on it and froze it. "You should probably put you jacket on now." She said to Bo.

"Why, if I don't let go I'm good right?" Bo asked, and just as quick as her words escaped her it started to rain.

"Because I love the rain." Fynn answered coyly. Fynn was expecting her to get mad, after all no one liked getting rained on, but instead she laughed.

"What else can you do?" Bo asked intrigued.

"Change the color of anything I want, pretty much anything having to do with the elements, levitate things, summon firefly's a few animals, teleport, make cool stuff out of smoke, have instruments play themselves, create fireworks, a lot of devastating and destructive things, but my favorite is this." As Fynn was finishing her words she pulled a bottle out of thin air. "I can also duplicate money. I can do a lot of useful things, beautiful things, and messed up things." Fynn explained.

"Hey that looks like one of Trick's special bottles." Bo said sounding confused.

"Oh it is, he owes me you heard the stories, I'm sure learning about all this just filled in the blanks."

"Why Tamsin was trying to kill him makes more sense now, that's for sure." Bo had a look of realization on her face. "So what kind of fae has that power?"

"No fae has this kind of power. They hunted my kind down like dogs, and my people went on a suicide mission to try and preserve their children. I shouldn't exist, but fate has a thing for my family I suppose. I'm a wizard. Girls aren't supposed to be full-fledged wizards, something sweet went on in the mix when I was created. It's a mystery really. Another reason Trick is afraid of me no doubt. He also knows if he were to open his veins I could manipulate the gravity around him so his blood could never make it to his pen." Fynn explained.

"So you have all this power, and could easily take what you wanted, control the fae even, and you just don't. You chose to ignore the world's problems and just live how you please?" Bo asked.

"Pretty much, It disgusts me how power hungry the fae are, how entitled. Humans aren't much better. It just comes down to the person. If the wrong person were to find out about me though, fae or human, it could be all over. I could be over, or they could. Other than that I really do like to just do as I please. Why choose a side when it won't matter when you're dead? Maybe I'm just too much of a forest hermit." Fynn laughed.

"In a way you're living the life I've always wanted, as you choose." Bo was looking at Fynn strangely. "And on a side note, no wonder your chi is so intense. It's definitely the strongest I've come across."

"I wonder what being a chi eater would be like. I'd definitely want to taste my chi if I wasn't me." Fynn teased Bo. "Oh, and you should never stop choosing to do what you want. Life's too short and too long to do otherwise."

"Why did you trust to tell me this, to show me after everyone told you not to? They all doubt me, but then here you are." Bo asked, still looking at her with the same expression.

"Why not? We keep running into each other, and you haven't done anything that seems to call for the precaution so why not? Not everyone should be considered guilty by association. Besides, I have a good feeling about you, and something about you is very comforting… so I found some comfort in letting you know." Fynn paused for a moment. "4am knows all my secrets, now you know one too."

XXXXX

Before either of them had realized it they'd made their way back to the car. Fynn walked Bo to the driver's side and Bo had forgotten how cold of a night it was until Fynn let go of her hand. Fynn got in and Bo immediately grabbed her hand. Fynn couldn't help but laugh. "Finally someone appreciates my talents. You're gonna have to let go of my hand though if you're ever going to start the car."

Bo let out a sigh. "It's not my fault you're a better heater than this old thing." Bo said as she tried to start the car. "Shit." She breathed.

"What's up?" Fynn asked.

"Pretty sure we're out of gas, or my car just hates me." Bo replied.

"Well, I can go get gas for you, or I can just take you home, your choice." Fynn offered.

"How about you take me home, and we get gas together and come back tomorrow?" Bo asked.

"Deal, once I pass out though I swear to you I won't wake back up until at least 1 or 3pm… that's just the way it has to be." Fynn told her very seriously. Bo couldn't help but laugh at her.

"So how are we getting home anyways?" Bo questioned.

"Oh that's easy, take my hand again." Fynn told Bo, and Bo did so while raising an eyebrow at her. "I'm going to count to three, on two shut your eyes, and on three open them or suffer a headache that put Tamsin in a hellish mood." Fynn warned her.

"Ok." Bo said as she took her hand again.

"One, two, and three." Fynn counted aloud.

When Bo opened her eyes back up they were back at the clubhouse, and she could barely believe it. Out of all the fae she's met she thought she would have been used to surprises by now, but a wizard was over the top. "The head still kind of hurts." Bo told Fynn.

"You know, I don't know what it is with you fae, but it gets you guys more than it gets me. You just gotta get used to it I suppose." Fynn replied. "Hey Bo." Fynn added.

"Yeah?" Bo responded.

"I just wanted to thank you. I feel a lot better actually. I guess sometimes being alone isn't the answer. It turns out being around someone who doesn't make you feel so alone is a good fix, that and someone you don't have to hide things from." Fynn smiled. "Even if you have been looking at me strangely since you said I've been living the life you wanted to live."

"You weren't kidding when you said you were usually more charming." Bo accidentally said her thought aloud. "It's amazing how your father is so pigheaded and closed off, and you're just open and real." Bo said as she let the rest of her thoughts come out.

"Maybe it's a good thing after all that I didn't ever really get the chance to know him." Fynn laughed.

"I hate to say it, but I think it worked out for the best." Bo said as she took a step closer to Fynn. "Stay." She said right before she kissed her.

"So that's what that look was for." Fynn said kissing her back. "It's harder to recognize when your eyes aren't glowing blue." Fynn traced her hands down the succubus's sides to her hips, everywhere her fingertips traced a warm spark of heat followed. They only made it as far as the couch before Bo pushed Fynn down and straddled her.

"That's not fair." Bo said barely pulling away from Fynn's face, her hands still in her hair.

"What's not?" Fynn asked tracing invisible patterns on Bo's lower back.

"Your magic." Bo said as she bit her lip.

Fynn grazed Bo's bottom lip with her teeth before speaking. "It's what I do though. You use yours and I'll use mine."

Bo let out a throaty laugh while pulling Fynn's sweater over her head. "Deal, no strings?" She asked.

"No strings." Fynn confirmed as she made the air between them ice cold, forcing them together even closer. As Fynn was working her way down Bo's neck Bo pulled her face towards her and pulled some of her chi from her. As she pulled away and kissed her again she stoked the side of Fynn's cheek with her succubus hand, but instead of falling for Bo's trick to attempt to gain dominance Fynn smiled and pinned both of Bo's hands behind her. Fynn repositioned Bo from being on top of her to lying down and being under her on the couch. Fynn cast a spell as she worked her way down Bo's body to delay the feeling of where her hands were, so Bo couldn't anticipate where the next touch or kiss would be. As Bo started to moan here and there she knew she had found the right spots.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N - Hey guys, I just wanted to apologize that the last chapter had some errors in it. I'll trust my better judgments and proof read next time so I can fix missing words, and not type shitting when I meant to type shutting. Thanks for sticking with it so far, I'll keep my writing less sloppy from here on out. Feel free to leave a review or message me if you have any input.**

XXXXX

When Fynn woke she heard muffled voices, she didn't know if she should get up, or just stay where she was. Fynn wanted to close her eyes again, go back to the blissful nothingness of sleep. Either way Fynn decided she should probably move from the floor. After standing Fynn felt a little less tired, even though from the looks of it, it was still dark outside. Fynn yawned a little on her way to the table where her sweater was as she reached in her back pocket for a smoke, and draped her sweater over her shoulder.

As Fynn was feeling around for her lighter the voices became more clear, looks like Kenzi finally made it home… and Tamsin. Now Fynn was a little nervous all things considered. Kenzi walked downstairs and decided to leave Bo and Tamsin alone for the moment. "Hey little wolf, how ya feeling?" Kenzi asked Fynn.

"Burn out. Tired, you know?" Fynn replied. "Sorry about yesterday Kenzi, I'm sorry for what you had to go through to get to that point."

Kenzi just walked over and smiled as she ruffled Fynn's hair. "Coffee?" Kenzi asked.

"Please." Fynn responded. "What time is it anyways?" Fynn asked.

"6pm, have a busy night?" Kenzi asked while shooting her a look that let Fynn know she clearly already knew the answer to the question she had asked.

"Oh you know… no strings attached." Fynn answered while grabbing the cup Kenzi was holding out for her.

"Well no strings for you two ended up pulling on someone else's strings." Kenzi warned Fynn.

Fynn let out a sigh. "Tamsin."

"Oh yeah." Kenzi breathed. "The second she woke up she was on a man hunt looking for you. I think she even scared Astrid a little bit." Kenzi laughed. "What's not funny about all this is how broken she looked when she found you."

"Care to fill me in?" Fynn asked knowing she would either way.

"Well, we check the Dal, Dyson's, everywhere in that magical forest of yours, and then we came here." Kenzi said while giving her a skeptical look with a stern tone to her voice. "The thing is when we walked in you were right over there, and then there was Bo in nothing but her lingerie and her robe running her hands through your hair."

"What?" Fynn sounded a little confused considering she thought Bo would have been fast asleep as well. Wizards did tend to sleep more than anyone she's ever met though.

"Yeah." Kenzi said. "Tamsin is livid, even though you looked like you were having one hell of a nightmare. You looked completely distraught and your breathing was really strange, and then it just stopped altogether." Kenzi explained. "Tamsin calmed down little bit after that, considering you didn't start breathing again until like a minute later, but she's still as cold as a statue."

"I think it's safe to say Bo filled you both in about last night then?" Fynn asked.

"Oh yeah." Kenzi shot her a look. "Now her and Tamsin are having a little chat."

"Well that's good and bad I'd say." Fynn laughed. "I hate that drowning dream. I've had it ever since about a month before I met Tamsin. Someone's trying to take her, a wolf drags me into a river when I'm focused on nothing else other than trying to reach her, and I just start to drown. It looks like I'm only several feet below the surface, but it gets darker and darker fast, the last thing I see is Tamsin's hand reaching for me, and then it all fades to black. I can't help but fill my lungs with water while I'm still fighting to make my way back up, and then there's just nothing." Fynn explained. "I never knew it was Tamsin either until about a week or so after Astrid found her. She was growing into one of her life cycles, and she appeared to be a teenager, and out of nowhere the next week or so she was a fully grown woman still acting like a little punk. I've always been a little afraid of her since then considering she was the woman I didn't know that I'd been trying to save over and over again in my dreams for weeks before we crossed paths. They stopped when we met, and come back every time we're apart."

"That's really strange, and freaky. Have you ever told her about it?" Kenzi asked.

"No. I never even told Astrid about them, you're the first. I figured I might as well since you might get to see it for yourself. Astrid told you everything about the bond right?" Fynn asked.

"She did, I still want to go through with it though. I'm ready. I'm just a little surprised you'd trust a stranger with the memories of your past." Kenzi replied.

"You may be a stranger now, but not for long. You feel familiar in a way anyways, and I couldn't picture anyone more trustworthy to leave those fragments of myself with." Fynn smiled.

"You just see people for who they are, don't you?" Kenzi asked. "You see past people's little facades, and you just know."

"Some call it a gift. Sometimes I call it a needle full of venom. It's got its ups and downs, I think it's part of why I've always just stuck to myself… out casted myself from society. Sometimes it feels a little heavy watching people run around trying to fool themselves and others." Fynn admitted.

"No wonder Tamsin has a soft side when it comes to you. I've never seen Tamsin so angry or worried at the same time as she was looking for you today. She did vow that she was going to kill you though." Kenzi laughed and at that moment they heard footsteps coming downstairs.

XXXXX

Tamsin was looking at the floorboards as she walked towards them. She had her Valkyrie face on, cold as a statue just as Kenzi had mentioned. Tamsin looked up at Fynn and all her anger came out. "Why do you even smoke those things?" She asked seething with hate as she grabbed Fynn's cigarette out of her mouth and threw it in the sink. "I can't stand you!" Tamsin yelled at Fynn. "I don't know why I ever spent so much time with you in that stupid forest in the first place." She said in a tone full of ice as she pushed Fynn out of the kitchen and towards the living room. "Like father like daughter, always sleeping in the wrong beds." Tamsin said as she pushed Fynn again.

"Looks like all three of us have something in common now." Fynn said nonchalantly while rolling her eyes.

"Having you blocked from my mind was a gift." Tamsin said right before she sucker punched Fynn on the right side of her face. "No wonder the memories of you weren't strong enough to break the surface on their own." She said unable to look at Fynn as she delivered another blow to her mouth this time.

"Pain's a real funny thing, isn't it T." Fynn coughed out the words.

"Tamsin stop it!" Bo yelled as she entered the room. "Why aren't you defending yourself at least Fynn?" Bo asked confused knowing Fynn could easily take out anyone in the room, or disappear into thin air if she wanted.

"That's the point Bo. She doesn't have anything up for defense when it comes to Tamsin. That's why she won't do anything to stop her. She's waiting for Tamsin to see that too." Kenzi told Bo. Kenzi really did notice everything, it was her greatest strength. She noticed a lot from always being pushed to the side, but Bo was starting to see it now that Kenzi had just pointed that out. It made perfect sense to, they couldn't do anything but watch if Tamsin was ever going to notice it as well.

"I wish I didn't remember you still, I wish I'd only ever seen the destructive things you can do, and I wish I could forget you again." Tamsin said between punching her, and pushing her around. "I wished you'd just go." Tamsin said sounding completely broken slapping Fynn across the face this time instead of hitting her.

Fynn walked away from her and picked up her sweater from the ground which had fallen off her shoulder between blows. Fynn put it on and walked back over to the counter quietly finishing her cup of coffee Kenzi had poured for her moments ago. Fynn's face was covered in blood, she had yet another black eye, her lower lip was split open and there was a cut above her left eye. Tamsin was just turning around as Fynn walked over to Bo, grabbed her hand, and they disappeared.

"Holy shit." Kenzi said in utter shock of the beating she just watched take place.

"I need to get drunk." Tamsin whispered.

"Me too. Now." Kenzi said. "Let's go."

XXXXX

Fynn and Bo were back at Bo's car which they had just got gas for. As Fynn was pouring the gas into the tank Bo wasn't sure what to say, but she felt the need to say something. "So, I guess love really does hurt." Her words sounded nervous.

Fynn laughed. "Like a bitch I have to say. Which one of us upset her more?" Fynn asked.

"I'm not sure. While you were downstairs with Kenzi, Tamsin and I had a talk. She told me how she'd felt about me for the past year, but she said something always seemed off and it wasn't Lauren or Dyson, it was more than that." Bo explained. "It was you. She just didn't know it. She still doesn't want to admit it. If it weren't for you or Rainer we'd probably be together right now, but things are never that easy."

"Look, I know how she feels about you, and if you'd take her instead of Rainer I'd gladly take a bow and step aside. I'd be happy for you both, and be thankful you each found a good fit." Fynn told Bo while shutting the tank.

"Like I said, it's never that easy. I don't know what it is, but Rainer has a hold on me, and as long as he's around, I'm hopeless for him… and I feel terrible that my feelings for someone I love, is hurting other people I love in the process…again." Bo said.

"Things are always messy. You can't blame yourself." Fynn said looking at Bo. "I'm glad Tamsin finally was able to be honest with someone for once though. All is fair in love and war."

"She's in there beating you up because she can't handle the fact that she didn't know until now that it was you." Bo told Fynn. "Whatever happened between her and Dyson was just two people trying focus on anything else but the truth."

"In a way I told her the same thing yesterday." Fynn laughed. "I can't deny that my actions were done more freely than theirs was." Fynn admitted. '

"In a way I'm kind of glad." Bo replied. "Let's get back and get a drink, even though we both woke up late it already feels like it's been a long day."

"I could definitely use a stiff one before I tackle trying to get this dried up blood off my sore face." Fynn said agreeing with Bo's plan.

"It looks like it would hurt to talk to be honest." Bo laughed.

"Oh it does… a lot." Fynn smiled as they sped down the road.

XXXXX

Meanwhile Kenzi and Tamsin were already at the Dal. Kenzi was on her third drink, but Tamsin was already on her third bottle. Trick thought about asking what happened, but decided he'd be better off not knowing. "Did I at least leave a mark?" Tamsin asked.

"Trust me you left more than a mark." Kenzi couldn't help but laugh. "Poor girl will probably have to sleep on an ice pillow tonight if she can even sleep at all."

"Good." Tamsin scoffed. "Or maybe we should call Lauren to fix her, because we do need those needles and vials anyways." Tamsin finished.

"Were those plurals I heard? Are going to do this too?" Kenzi asked surprised.

"No. It just wouldn't hurt to have an extra just in case." Tamsin said trying to act tough again.

"Either way she probably could use a doctor this time around. She definitely looked like she needed a few stitches… I'm kind of surprised you didn't knock her out cold." Kenzi sounded like she was used to their behavior already.

"Did someone say they needed a doctor?" Dyson asked entering the Dal with Lauren trailing in behind him.

"Uh oh." Kenzi said.

"We need a doctor, not you." Tamsin said coldly. "I'm getting low again barkeep!" Tamsin hollered over to Trick.

"Well, how am I not surprised you're acting out towards me." Dyson said the words like it was just another day as he tried taking a seat next to Tamsin.

"No." Tamsin said looking at Dyson. "You go over there."

Trick came over with another bottle against his better judgment, he knew tonight wasn't a good night to cut Tamsin off. "I'll keep serving you, but would you please consider just slowing down a little bit?" He asked Tamsin.

"No promises." Tamsin said as she grabbed her new bottle.

"So what exactly did I do?" Dyson asked as he took his new seat next to Kenzi.

"It's more like what did you both do that you shouldn't have." Kenzi said shaking her head before taking another drink. "Totally not my business though."

Lauren took a leap of faith and sat down next to Tamsin. "So, who needs a doctor?" She asked Tamsin.

"Fynn, I beat her up because we hurt each other." Tamsin told Lauren in a childish sounding voice. "We also need two syringes and two vials." Tamsin added in.

Lauren couldn't help but smile at her while they looked at each other. Since when was a Valkyrie open up enough to admit that much. "I can do that, why do you need it though?"

"Ancient bonding ceremony." Tamsin replied.

"Well I'm not even going to question that. I'll have them when you need them." Lauren told her as Trick passed her a beer. "How many bottles of whiskey have you had so far Tamsin?" Lauren asked out of curiosity.

"This is my Fourth, and counting." Tamsin answered.

"Impressive." Lauren couldn't help but be impressed, most humans got alcohol poisoning after drinking one bottle.

"You know you can't just keep beating her up every time you get upset Tamsin. I'd like to see what my child looks like without a black eye." Dyson said frustrated.

"Oh it's not just a black eye." Kenzi informed him. "Could be gone now though."

"She better not have." Tamsin said through clenched teeth.

"Well they did leave together, but she didn't last time so I'm sure you can relax." Kenzi reassured Tamsin.

"Speaking from a doctors standpoint, why would Bo lending her chi be a bad thing? It is a more efficient source of healing than even I can offer." Lauren asked confused.

"I'll let this one slide Doc, you're lucky." Tamsin said taking down more of her bottle.

"Fynn and Bo had a little run in, now that I think about it though… Fynn did still have majority of her clothes on unlike Bo." Kenzi said realizing Fynn might not have given Bo the chance to return the favor. Either way all eyes were now on Kenzi looking confused and a little shocked.

Tamsin pounded the rest of her bottle. "Another one down!" she said directing her attention to trick. Trick handed her another one, and poured himself and everyone else another drink. People just never learned he didn't want to know about his granddaughter's personal life.

"Well, I understand that you'd rather have her seek medical attention." Lauren said still shocked before finishing her beer and moving on to the new one.

"Excuse me." Dyson asked. "Why would Bo do that? That's wrong, that's my kid. How could she? How could they?" Dyson asked astonished still.

"Well-" Kenzi started to say as Tamsin cut her off.

"Because both you and I are idiots." Tamsin said staring into nothing.

XXXXX

Bo and Fynn pulled up outside the Dal. Fynn was still looking pretty rugged. "Are you sure you don't want some of my chi? I took enough from you last night to kill several fae on the spot, even if I give you some I probably won't need to feed for weeks." Bo offered.

"I'm sure. Besides, there's always that attractive doctor." Fynn joked before following Bo inside the Dal.

"You're terrible." Bo said laughing at her.

"Speaking of terrible." Dyson said as he got up and walked towards them. "You look terrible." He said to Fynn looking at how literally beat up she looked.

"There's something I'd like to do, and I just want to apologize to everyone in the room in advanced." Fynn said as everyone turned around to look at her confused. Fynn's eyes flashed vibrant green, and she threw a left hook so hard into the side of Dyson's head it knocked him out cold. "You might want to help him out Bo." Fynn suggested.

"Yikes." Kenzi said as she winced in pain at the sight.

"Even though I like him now, that was really satisfying. I remember when I wished I could do that." Lauren laughed.

"Gin?" Trick asked.

"You guys are so welcoming I love it. I do have to admit though, there's more leather in this room than a gay bar which is pretty weird." Fynn said as she took her drink and sat next to Kenzi where Dyson had previously been.

Bo shook Dyson awake and lent him some chi to help the killer headache she'd knew he would have after that. Dyson got up off the ground. "No one has managed to knock me out cold like that in at least a century." He said.

"Well looks like we're just one big happy family." Bo joked walking over to a seat next to Dyson.

"Look." Dyson said talking to Fynn.

"Just don't ok, don't apologize unless it's not going to happen again. As of right now let's call it a new day." Fynn said very calmly.

"Deal." Dyson agreed.

Lauren got up and walked over to Fynn. "Let me see your face." Lauren said as she lifted up Fynn's chin so she could see her more in the light. "I can't tell for sure with all this dried blood on your face, but your lip, and that cut above your eye are most likely going to need stitches. Not to mention the cut above your eye is still bleeding a little bit. Go clean that blood up so I can make sure that's all you need."

"Jeez, you guys have been gone for like an hour and that thing is still oozing out blood?" Kenzi said in shock. "Valkyries really are deadly."

"Thanks." Tamsin said as she got up and walked over to Fynn. "Shit that looks bad… I'm sorry."

"The same thing goes to you as I told my pops over there." Fynn said before finishing her drink. "I need to go clean this up, doctor's orders."

"At least let me help." Tamsin offered.

"Sure, but don't blame me if I flinch." Fynn joked, and everyone in the room couldn't help but laugh.

XXXXX

Tamsin got a clean rag from Trick and led Fynn to the restrooms. She wanted to say something to her, but didn't know what. She had felt too many things today, and this past week. She wanted to fix this but didn't know how. "It's ok you know." Fynn told Tamsin as she took the rag from Tamsin's hand and ran it under warm water. "No one is perfect, and emotions just suck. I messed up too."

Fynn stopped talking as she started to wipe the blood away from the less sore parts of her face. "I slept with Bo, I wanted to. I wanted to feel something, just a little comfort for the night after a messed up day. She found me walking in the middle of nowhere. I let her know what I was, and one thing led to another. We both agreed it was a no strings attached thing, and we both used our powers." Fynn paused while she went over the cut on her lip which caused her to wince with pain. "Ouch."

"Anyways she told me you were honest with her. She even admitted that Rainer had one hell of a hold on her. One thing she said though was you said something was off and you just never knew what it was, and that if it weren't for me and Rainer you two would probably be together right now." Fynn paused as she rinsed some of the blood off the rag and wrung it out before deciding which spot to clean up next. "I'm really glad you were finally able to be honest with yourself, and someone else, and in celebration, I can kill Rainer if you want."

Tamsin walked closer to Fynn and took the rag out of her hands. "Let me help… I can't believe I lost it and did this to you." She said while exposing a cut on Fynn's right cheek that was so covered in blood you couldn't even tell it was there. Tamsin's eyes made it look like she was about to fall apart. "I messed up too, and I don't want you to kill Rainer. I didn't mean what I said earlier… I wish I'd never forgot you in the first place, or gone with him when he came looking for me. I don't know why I did what I did, but I took comfort in the lack of feelings."

Tamsin started to wring the rag out before she spoke again. Fynn was sitting on the counter next to the sink not wanting to look in the mirror anymore. "What Kenzi said when she stopped Bo from intervening, about defenses, was she right? Was that the truth, and I just can't see it?

As Tamsin ran the rag across the gash above Fynn's eye Fynn winced again. "Shit!" She couldn't help but curse at the pain. "To answer your question though, Kenzi was right, I could destroy you and that's why Bo knew not to make another move, because you had to realize it sooner or later yourself… and better late than never." Fynn smiled.

"Kenzi said it looked like I was having a nightmare when you guys found me, I told her about it so I figured now is as good of a time as ever to tell you." Fynn kept talking while Tamsin finished cleaning up the rest of her face. "About a month before Astrid found you I started having these nightmares, I'm not sure but I think she knew, and I think she knew it was you, and that's why she sheltered you instead of leaving you at the nearest village. I always saw someone trying to take this woman and she yells out for me, but I end up drowning in a nearby river, and the last thing I always saw was her trying to pull me back out before it all went black. The dreams stopped when Astrid brought you home, and a week or so later when you changed from being a teenager to an adult overnight and I ignored you for a week was because you were that woman I'd dreamt up… and then when you left I had the dreams again like clockwork, and they didn't stop until that night I found you waiting for me after Trick gave you your memories back." Fynn stopped and laughed. "When you guys walked in, I was having that nightmare just like I do every night that you're not there."

"You're not a prophet too, are you?" Tamsin asked not knowing what else to say.

"Not that I'm aware of, and I've never predicted anything, so I hope not… maybe it's time I ask Astrid about it." Fynn suggested.

"Did you let Bo do anything to you?" Tamsin asked changing the subject.

"Actually I didn't, how'd you know?" Fynn asked.

"Something else Kenzi had pointed out." Tamsin said as she laughed at herself.

Fynn reached up and touched the gash above her eye with the back of her hand, it was still bleeding. Fynn frowned at the observation, and took the rag out of Tamsin's hand and held it on the spot. "They say to keep pressure on things that won't stop bleeding right?" Fynn asked jokingly.

Tamsin started to speak looking down with a tear in her eye. "I'm so sorry I did this to you, I don't know what's wrong with me."

Fynn grabbed Tamsin's hand and pulled her into her before speaking. "That's what happens when you don't allow yourself to talk about your feelings. I get it, but we both gotta stop doing this shit, or else people are going to think I have some sick fetish or something."

Tamsin let out a laugh as she pulled her arms around Fynn, and Fynn did the same. "You smell like whiskey Tamsin." Fynn said still laughing.

Tamsin looked at Fynn and placed a finger over her mouth before speaking. "I smell like whiskey, and you look like hell. We better go let Lauren fix you up…" Tamsin paused while she repositioned a hand on Fynn's shirt collar, and her other hand in Fynn's hair. "But first there's just one thing." Tamsin pulled Fynn's shirt collar and led Fynn closer to her before kissing her. "I wanted to let you know I'm sorry again, and that I've been trying to ignore this feeling all along." Tamsin said in between kissing her.

"I know." Fynn replied resting her forehead against Tamsin's.

"Thank you for being so patient with me… thank you for waiting all these years." Tamsin said before pulling Fynn in for another kiss. "Let's go get you fixed up, I promise I'm not going to harm you again… unless you do something really stupid and I just can't help it." Tamsin said before leading the way back up the stairs.

XXXXX

Two sets of stitches and one butterfly bandage later and Fynn was all fixed up. "Do not forget to ice that eye, and not get into any more fights with Tamsin." Lauren laughed. "Oh and here, Tamsin said you needed these." Lauren handed Fynn the vials, and syringes. "Take the pills as needed."

"Thank you. You're still my favorite doctor, even if you don't keep any candy lying around here for your patients." Fynn teased.

"I'll see you two upstairs." Lauren laughed.

"What a badass doctor." Fynn said. "She's a human working with the fae so she just happens to have basically everything she might need to perform a minor surgery in her car, that's impressive. She must have learned the hard way that the fae are always getting into trouble."

"That and she dated Bo for a while." Tamsin informed her.

"Oh yeah, I think you guys mentioned that before. You didn't go after her for that too did you?" Fynn asked.

"No. Dyson was busy being a pain in the ass then… although me and Bo did share a moment that shook her faith and she left to go work for humans that wanted to bring down the fae." Tamsin answered.

"Whoa… that's as out of control as these morphine pills she gave me. I'm not sure I can make it up the stairs." Fynn said looking at the stairs as if they were a mountain.

"You've got this." Tamsin assured her. "The more I sit in Trick's office the more I just want to go home."

"Ok." Fynn agreed. Fynn managed to get up the stairs, and took a deep breath before making it to the end of the bar. "Water!" Fynn exclaimed. "I need water, my mouth is so dry and I'm on drugs."

Lauren couldn't help but laugh, seeing patients reactions to medicine never got old. "What did you give her?" Dyson asked as he watched Fynn lean against the bar and roll her head into her hands.

"Just some morphine pills to take the edge off. I'm sure the gin she drank isn't helping, and I didn't know if I should dose her like a fae or a human." Lauren told Dyson.

"Fair enough, I didn't think about that part."

"Don't worry, all wizards like to smoke opium, and morphine is an opiate, so she probably feels like she just was given a part of her heritage." Trick laughed reassuring Dyson and Lauren that the doctor did good.

"Look at you all drugged and stitched up." Kenzi said. "We still down with the plan man?" She asked.

"Yes, you take these so I don't accidentally break them." Fynn replied while handing her what Lauren gave her. "I need to go take more drugs and sleep for a day or two." Fynn pounded the water trick gave her and then called Tamsin over. "You're taking care of me right?" Fynn asked while pointing at her face.

"It is the least I can do." Tamsin said as she grabbed Fynn's hand, and before anyone could say goodbye they were gone.

"Whoa, I cannot wait to do that!" Kenzi said excited.

Bo looked at her strangely. "It gives you headaches."

"What was that?" Dyson asked.

"Care to explain the scientific theory of teleportation to him Lauren?" Trick asked.

"He'd never get it." Lauren joked.

XXXXX

Tamsin and Fynn appeared back in Fynn's music room. Fynn walked over to the piano and sat on the bench and Tamsin followed. "I wasn't trying to end up here. I really wanted to end up in the kitchen where I can drink copious amounts of water." Fynn said looking at Tamsin.

"I forgot to tell you something back at the Dal when I was helping you get that blood off your face." Tamsin told Fynn.

"What was it?" Fynn asked.

"If you ever put up a wall again and don't let me come after you I am going to kill you, slowly." Tamsin informed Fynn.

Fynn smiled at her words while she lit a cigarette. "You love me." Fynn teased.

Tamsin just rolled her eyes at her, and pulled her cigarette out of her mouth. "Why do you even smoke these things?" Tamsin's words a lot softer than the last time she said them. She kissed Fynn and put the cigarette back in between her lips as she got up. "Water?" Tamsin asked, and Fynn nodded in response. Tamsin turned around in the doorway on her way to the kitchen before speaking one last time. "It's true."

Tamsin walked away and Fynn made her way out onto the deck with one thought on her mind. "It's about time."


	12. Chapter 12

"How long has she been asleep?" Kenzi asked Tamsin as they headed back to Madigan woods.

"About three days now. She hasn't woken up once, which is impressive considering how much water she drank after we left the Dal the other night." Tamsin replied, a smile lingering on her face.

"Wow… and here I was the past couple days thinking you two were busy bumping uglies." Kenzi laughed. "How's the face doing?"

"Wish I could tell you, it's been buried in her pillow the entire time. If I didn't know any better I would think she was dead." Tamsin replied.

"So remind me again what we're doing?" Kenzi asked Tamsin.

"Getting Dyson, now that everything is sorted out it's about time those Two were forced to spend some time together." Tamsin told Kenzi.

"If you say so." Kenzi shrugged.

XXXXX

"Remind me again why you think this is a good idea?" Dyson asked Tamsin as they walked down the long corridor of trees.

"Because there's no better time to get to know each other than when one of you is on drugs." Tamsin replied half-jokingly.

"She's got a point." Kenzi agreed.

As they entered the clearing Dyson couldn't help but look a little confused. "When you two said Fynn lived in a tree I didn't picture seeing a house built into a tree the size of my entire place." He said sounding slightly shocked.

"She used to live in the cabin." Tamsin said as if it weren't impressive at all.

"How do you plan on waking her up?" Kenzi asked.

"I'm going to ask Astrid to do it." Tamsin said to Kenzi looking over her shoulder.

The three of them walked up to the cabin and Tamsin knocked on the door. "You better be knocking on my door because you're ready to fix my roof, and not asking me to feed you. You shouldn't keep an old woman waiting little Grey." Astrid was yelling through the door right before she opened it. Astrid stood in the entry way looking at them all a little confused. "I haven't seen this mutt in well over a thousand years, why are you bringing old stray's home?" Astrid said sternly looking at Tamsin.

"I'm sure you know why, and you know just what he is Astrid." Tamsin said.

"Yes, for some reason Madeline was quite stricken by him. The only thing that captivated me about him though was that little ruffian he helped create. Where is my child?" Astrid asked them all.

"Tamsin said she's been asleep up there for days." Kenzi said pointing towards Fynn's elaborate tree house.

"How long has she been asleep?" Astrid asked.

"Three days." Tamsin answered.

"She's been asleep this entire time?" Dyson asked sounding astonished.

"Not the first time that's happened. She's fallen asleep for decades before." Astrid said casually. "Out of my way mutt, I need to go wake up my little bundle of joy." Astrid said as she stepped by Dyson.

Kenzi and Tamsin couldn't help but laugh, and Dyson couldn't help but look at the two of them a little confused and a little offended. "You know Astrid looks even more like a vision than I remembered, but she certainly does act like a bitter old woman now."

"Only to you." Kenzi teased while following Astrid and Tamsin.

XXXXX

As they went up the stairs Dyson took everything in, as shocked as Kenzi was when she first had walked into the place. Everything about it looked so familiar but so different. Dyson couldn't help but think about how excited Trick would be if he saw the place, and how many books he'd want to get his hands on, or even better, some of the old scrolls that were on the higher shelves.

Astrid went to the second door to the right that led up another set of stairs, and they entered into a kitchen. Astrid opened the fridge and pulled out a bottle of water before heading for a door to the left. She opened up the door to a room that was full of more books, a few instruments and a couch. It had high ceilings and windows and there was a loft at the far end of the room level with the windows which is where Astrid headed. "Where's Fynn?" She asked.

"She kinda had some morphine in her and didn't have it in her to make it that far." Tamsin informed her.

"Well then, if you knew that, then why did you let me get this far instead of telling me sooner?" Astrid said a little annoyed.

"You seem to know everything, so I thought you already knew." Tamsin said childishly.

Astrid shook her head as she came back down and walked past Tamsin. "Honestly the two of you will be the death of me." She said as she walked across the kitchen again to a doorway to the right. She opened the door and smiled a little before speaking. "I should have known."

Kenzi and Dyson observed the room. It was surprisingly small, even smaller than the bathroom at the clubhouse. A cozy room with a couple hooks on the wall, one holding Fynn's sweater, and a big bed right next to a low sitting window which happened to be partially open. The walls were made of wood, and there was a rug that covered majority of the floor. If the bed wasn't pushed against two walls there would only be enough room to walk to one side of it, and even with it pushed against the wall the room was so small you could only walk to the side and bottom of the bed. It was small but inviting. There were so many duvets and blankets on the bed you could barely tell Fynn was there, the only thing that gave her away was her hand on the window sill.

Astrid pulled back some of the covers that were hiding Fynn's head, and she dumped the water over Fynn's head. Just as they all heard Fynn mumble something no one could possibly make out a pack of cigarettes and a lighter came falling down from the ceiling. The lighter unfortunately landed on the back of Fynn's head. "Why!" Fynn moaned into the pillow.

"She wizard's things in her sleep too?" Kenzi asked shocked.

"Ever since she was a smaller than she is now, she even used to start fires when she had nightmares." Astrid replied, used to it as ever. Fynn rolled over and sat up, shaking some of the water off her dripping wet head.

"I want a haircut if we're back to doing this." Fynn said yawning and rubbing her eyes.

"Having it to your shoulders isn't short enough?" Astrid teased.

"Not anymore… were all you watching me sleep? That's creepy." Fynn said.

"Oh no, we're just part of the wake up crew Tamsin got together." Kenzi said. "You were pretty cute all bundled up and peaceful though."

"I really was until all this happened." Fynn replied looking out the window now.

"What on earth happened to your face?" Astrid said sounding shrill. "Who did this to you? Why would you let this happen to yourself? I'll destroy them for you! Does it hurt? It looks like it hurts." Astrid's words came out frantically but concerned.

"Tamsin beat me up again…" Fynn sighed out the word like a whiny little kid. "I got the fancy little pills for the pain though. They know a doctor, you'd like her."

"You young lady are lucky you're not anyone else." Astrid said scolding Tamsin as Fynn laughed. "And you, you better stop laughing and not let this happen again. Show some self-respect and at least defend yourself next time." Astrid sighed. "Clean yourself up and come fix that leak for me when you're done." Astrid stopped to say something to Kenzi before she went back downstairs. "You have a good head on your shoulders, and I like you, don't let these two rub off on you."

Once Astrid was gone Fynn couldn't help but wonder why they were really there, and why Astrid dumped a bottle of water on her head. "Why did you guys have Astrid wake me up?" Fynn said asking anyone who would answer.

"You've been asleep for three days, and I felt like having her do it would be the safest option." Tamsin answered.

"I can see why you would feel that way." Fynn shrugged. "Where did my pills go, my head is killing me, and I'm so hungry. I need porridge, porridge or gypsy toast." Fynn declared.

Tamsin rolled her eyes at Fynn and threw her her sweater. "Come on." She told her as she started to walk towards the kitchen.

"What is gypsy toast, and who actually likes porridge?" Dyson asked confused.

"It's what Fynn calls French toast, and your kid would be the only person who actually likes porridge." Tamsin replied while she grabbed a few things out of some cupboards and drawers. "Anything else you might need should be in the fridge." She said looking at Dyson.

"What?" Dyson said looking confused.

"Come on man. Your kid hasn't ate in three days, haven't you ever wondered what feeding your child would be like D-man?" Kenzi said teasing him. "Plus, no one has ever seen Tamsin cook. We still don't know if she knows how to make anything other than mixed drinks."

"Very funny." Tamsin said.

"When you put it that way, I guess you're right. I could use something to eat myself since you two woke me up." Dyson said agreeing to cook.

"Awe, I'm so glad I get to be here for the first family meal." Kenzi said laughing.

"While you two work on this I'm gonna go make sure that one doesn't pass back out, and give her these." Tamsin said holding up a pill bottle. Dyson and Kenzi gave each other a little look as Tamsin walked away and they continued deciding what to make.

XXXXX

Fynn had managed to get out from under the covers, but not get up from the bed. She was lying on her back, one arm behind her head, and her free hand was running her fingers over her stitched up lip. Tamsin couldn't help but frown a little at the sight as she walked over and sat next to her. "It's got a little better… I think. I know my eye has to look better at least." Fynn said smiling at her.

"It's not swollen anymore, or as dark purple." Tamsin said handing her the pills. "Maybe this time try not to take more than one at once." Tamsin suggested.

"Sounds like a plan." Fynn agreed taking her pills from Tamsin.

"Why don't you heal as quickly as Dyson?" Tamsin asked.

"Probably because I'm only half fae, I have some books on healing spells. I should probably read up on them and practice. Need it or not, it's a good skill to have. I've studied just about everything else other than that." Fynn told her as she sat up.

"Why haven't you studied those yet?" Tamsin asked a little confused.

"Well, after you left I thought I was done getting beat up. Everything else I've studied has made me pretty much untouchable." Fynn said while reaching for the little bit of water left in the bottle Astrid had poured on her. "I'll skim through some stuff later on." Fynn said before swallowing a pill and lying back down.

"You need to get up." Tamsin said as she bent down and kissed Fynn. "It's been boring with you asleep." She said in between kissing her.

"In that case I think I can force myself out of this bed." Fynn said sitting up. "Can I ask you something?" Fynn said looking at Tamsin.

"Yes." Tamsin replied.

"How is it that you don't find these stitches poking you in your lips annoying?" Fynn asked puzzled and squinty eyed.

"I don't know." Tamsin shrugged as she pulled herself and Fynn up and out of the room.

XXXXX

"She lives!" Kenzi exclaimed and Fynn and Tamsin walked into the room. "Not to be rude or anything, but you've been passed out for three days, which is great, but gross. You need to go clean yourself up." Kenzi said in a motherly sort of way.

"You've got a point, I'll be back." Fynn said as she walked across the kitchen towards the room Astrid thought she would be in earlier.

Fynn walked back into the room and Kenzi looked at her a little confused. "What happened to your hair?" Kenzi asked while observing Fynn's now short uneven hair that was longer on top than it was on the sides.

"I like to cut it every time Astrid decides she's going to pour water on my head. It dries quicker this way, but I can make it longer again if you want." Fynn explained. "See." Fynn said as she made a motion and her hair went back to the way it was."

"Can you do that one more time?" Kenzi asked.

"I guess." Fynn replied as she made another motion and her hair went back to the way it was when she entered the room.

"What else can you do?" Kenzi asked still surprised over the hair thing.

"Red or blue?" Fynn asked Kenzi.

"Red..?" Kenzi answered sounding confused.

Just as she answered Fynn's green flannel she was wearing turned to red, and Kenzi's jaw hit the floor. "There are so many clothes in my closet I need you to change." Kenzi breathed. "Do you even need to get dressed like a normal person?" Kenzi asked.

"No." Fynn shrugged. Fynn disappeared and was sitting next to Kenzi before she could even realize what happened. "I don't even need to walk if I don't want to." Fynn stated casually now appearing to be dressed in an outfit that reminded Kenzi of the early 1900's. She now had on an off white thermal long-sleeved shirt with a few buttons below her shirt collar, black suspenders, an old gray hat that looked like something a paperboy would have worn, and brown wool pants.

"Your clothes remind me of that centipede from James and the Giant Peach." Kenzi said. "I can't wait till I can do that." Kenzi said enviously.

"Why are you all here anyways?" Fynn asked changing the subject. "I'm still a little confused, did something happen?"

"Tamsin thought you two could spend some time together." Kenzi said pointing at Dyson who had just put a plate of French toast in front of Fynn. "She grabbed me before getting him." Kenzi finished.

"I guess it makes sense." Fynn said as she got up to grab peanut butter and syrup. "Thank you for this by the way. You don't exactly look like the cooking type." Fynn said to Dyson.

"It's been a while, but it turns out I still remember my way around a kitchen… and peanut butter, really?" Dyson said looking at Fynn skeptically.

"Every single time." Fynn said casually.

XXXXX

"Where are you going?" Tamsin asked as Fynn got up and started to head downstairs.

"Breakfast was great you guys, but Astrid still needs her roof fixed." Fynn said. "I don't like to keep her waiting." Fynn continued as she walked towards the stairs. "Feel free to tag along, or you can entertain yourselves here if you'd like." She said before heading down the stairs.

As Fynn made her into the room that resembled Trick's office she walked over to a shelf to the far right and looked up. As she was staring at various books they came down on their own one at a time, and made their way to her desk. There were five or six books, each about three to eight inches thick sitting on the desk in a pile. Fynn opened each one and skimmed through several pages before placing them in the order she was going to read them before heading down the last flight of stairs and going to the cabin next door.

As the three of them trailed behind her Dyson stopped to look at the books she placed on her desk. He opened a few and looked confused. "What language are these?" He asked Tamsin assuming she would know.

"Various languages, I'm sure one of them is in English. Didn't you ever learn another language throughout the years? She's got books from your kind's ancient language, Elven, all Norse languages, Greek, every Latin Language… I even think a few are in Russian and Sanskrit. Some of the scrolls are in the language of the God's. How she learned any of it that I didn't teach her is beyond me." Tamsin said a little confused herself.

"Wow, your kid is even smarter than you are wolf man." Kenzi laughed.

"From the looks of it she might know more than Trick. Some of the scrolls in here he thought were destroyed centuries ago. He led an expedition to Rome seeking their forgotten knowledge, the humans thought they were children's fables at the time not knowing any better, but when he arrived the city was in chaos and war." Dyson explained.

"About fifty years after you'd come to take me." Tamsin said. "Fynn cast spells to make everyone go mad knowing the Blood King would assume what he was looking for was destroyed in the chaos. Pretty clever for someone who was only around 180 years old at the time." Tamsin laughed.

"So that means Dyson was only about 200 right?" Kenzi asked.

"Yep." Dyson said.

"Weird." Kenzi said walking towards the stairs. "Fae time and wizard time is just weird."

"Better get used to the idea of it." Tamsin teased. "Before you know it you'll be counting time by the century."

XXXXX

"Is there anything else you need Astrid?" Fynn asked after using her magic to replace Astrid's roof so she wouldn't have to worry about anymore leaks.

"Maybe some more wood for the fire, and a little of your time, I know there's something you've been meaning to ask me." Astrid said with a coy smile on her face.

"You know, it's a little scary how you seem to know everything… but somehow very comforting." Fynn laughed. "I'll be back with your wood."

Fynn was outside chopping rounds of wood when the others finally caught up to her. Astrid was sitting on the edge of the porch swaying her legs back and forth, watching her next to a pile of kindling. Astrid barely looked around thirty herself. She didn't appear any older than Tamsin. She had deep grayish ice blue eyes, high cheek bones and a well pronounced jawline, full lips that looked like they were made to wear a shade of red, nice teeth, pale skin, and pitch black hair. She was average in height and build, a little on the thin side, and she had one the best menacing looks you'd ever seen. If you'd never seen anything but her smile you wouldn't think she was as dangerous as she truly was. Even her voice matched what her personality was at the moment, which made her more scary and interesting than she already was. It was hard to believe someone that didn't look much older than Fynn had been taking care of her family for generations.

Fynn finished cutting at least a cord of wood, and looked over at Astrid and gave her a childish grin as she stuck her axe into the block of wood she had been cutting the rounds on. "Why doesn't she just wizard the wood instead of doing it the old fashion way?" Kenzi asked Astrid.

"She's always liked to do certain things normal when she wasn't in a rush over something. She's been like that ever since she was young. I think she finds comfort in it." Astrid told her.

"Hey!" Fynn yelled over to Dyson. "Help me get this inside for Astrid."

"Sure thing, did you already patch up her roof?" Dyson asked.

"Even better, I gave her a new one." Fynn smirked.

The two of them managed to gather the wood inside not too far from the fireplace. The cabin was more like a well-built house the size of the Dal. There were some shelves with books, journals, and a few other things on them. Tapestries hung from the walls, there were a few oil lamps here and there, and candles placed in different areas across the room. The wall to the left had a kitchen running alongside it, and the rest of the room was a well-furnished big open space. To the far back to the right was a room right next to some stairs that led to a little hall leading to more rooms looking over the large room. It looked similar to the smaller cabin Dyson had spent time in with Madeline years ago. It was no surprise they were able to fit that much wood in here without taking up barely any space.

"Look familiar?" Astrid asked Dyson in a teasing tone.

"No, I remembered you as a blonde." Dyson replied.

"I'm surprised you're not color blind." Astrid scoffed, and Dyson couldn't help but laugh in return. "We'll have that talk later little Grey, and just so you know short hair or long hair I'll still find a more annoying way to wake you up next time." Astrid said in a promising voice.

"Alright, but one of these days I'm going to get you back." Fynn warned.

XXXXX

"She's very fond of you, you know that?" Fynn told Kenzi.

"I wonder why." Kenzi responded.

"Probably because nothing about you is bad, you're not greedy, selfish, or even proud. You're just very good and very pure." Fynn paused before continuing and shaking her head. "You should have seen how hard Astrid tried to shake those qualities into Tamsin."

"I wasn't that bad." Tamsin scoffed.

"You tried to use your Valkyrie on her once, and she threatened to drag you to hell before you actually learned some manners, and when to be polite to others." Fynn laughed. "I'd say you were for a while there… either way she saw something in you. She's never let anyone but you through the barriers, unless they came with me first."

"Anyone smart enough would know when to mind her." Tamsin replied.

"So, what's the plan?" Kenzi asked.

"I'm going to skim through this book real quick like, and then pops and I are going to go have Lauren take these stitches out." Fynn replied.

Dyson and Kenzi both looked confused. "Um… hi, I know you aren't on as many pills as you were several nights ago, but I'm pretty sure you still need those in." Kenzi told her.

Fynn couldn't help but laugh. "Those books I put on my desk are all on healing spells and potions. The one I left on top covered the basics, anti-aging tinctures, salves for everything from open wounds, to sore muscles, potions and tinctures to aid and prevent sleep, help you feel energized, fight internal illnesses, and last but not least spells to cure wounds like bruises, deep and surface cuts, and dissipate scars. I just need to do some light reading through that one. The others I'm saving for later in case I ever need to learn how to cure a plague, fatal illnesses, mend broken bones, and reattach limbs." Fynn's words came out as if she were talking about reading instructions for assembling Ikea furniture.

"Alright then." Kenzi said.

"How did you learn so many languages anyways?" Dyson asked.

"Well, Tamsin taught me pretty much all of the Norse languages, and the language of the God's. I already knew English, and everything else I picked up by traveling and spending time with different people from different lands. I don't always stay completely isolated in my forest you know. After you cam for Tamsin I slept for like a decade, and then I set out on a journey to learn as much as I could in hopes to eventually figure out how to undo what the Blood King had done. I was also thirsty to learn everything else I possibly could along the way and up my strength. You wouldn't believe some of the places I've been and seen, old temples, inside the pyramids, civilizations and cultures that are long lost with time. No matter how much I learned though, Astrid was always somehow my greatest teacher. She's the one that taught me about wolves, and the language of Lycanthrope. She always knew where I should look to find the answers I was looking for, and she knew when to let me lead on my own. Right now however I need to put my focus on these pages." Fynn said opening the book and growing quiet.

"Way to turn your kid into one of the deadliest living things on the planet Dyson." Kenzi said shaking her head at him.

"Thanks to Trick I didn't know. He didn't exactly leave me with any previous memories of Tamsin either." Dyson explained.

Kenzi looked over at Tamsin who was standing behind Fynn with her arms crossed. She was looking at the pages over Fynn's shoulder as Fynn turned the pages quickly enough to make it seem like she was looking at a picture book. "He didn't wipe you out from my mind." Tamsin said. "He wanted to make sure I'd remember you were her father so I wouldn't do what she couldn't." Tamsin finished.

"Found it." Fynn said stopping on a page towards the end of the book. Fynn's eyes traced the next few pages a little slower than they had the rest of the book so far, before she continued to go through the book as quickly as when she started.

"Did you even read any of that?" Dyson asked.

"All of it actually, I just took a little more time on the part I was actually looking for. Sorry if it seemed long." Fynn apologized.

"Long? You tore through that massive book in like ten minutes. It looked like you were just practicing turning pages." Kenzi said confused.

"Wizards speed read. They can cast a spell that allows they're eyes to process an incredible amount of information within just seconds." Tamsin explained.

"I'm beginning to feel like the child now." Dyson joked.

"And I'm going to have a lot to learn." Kenzi breathed.

Everyone looked at Fynn confused while she traced invisible patterns across her face and closed her eyes. When Fynn opened her eyes back up they were all looking at her confused still. "So, how's the face?" She asked.

"Everything is basically gone. The cuts where your stitches are have nearly healed as well." Dyson answered.

"Good. I didn't know if I should heal them completely or not before getting them removed… and I wasn't sure about removing them myself either." Fynn said sounding relieved. "Doing a spell for the first few times is always makes me a little nervous. Let's go see Lauren so I can take care of what's left." Fynn said as she stood up and then smiled.

"Is there anything you can't do?" Tamsin asked.

"Bring back the dead is pretty much the only thing I'm aware of. That and fly, but like I said, you never know." Fynn laughed.

XXXXX

Fynn and Dyson were waiting for Lauren at Dyson's and Tamsin and Kenzi had run off somewhere together forcing those two to be alone for a while. Fynn decided to walk over to the gym area and start beating on one of the punching bags. She was hopping around on her feet moving around the punching bag, jabbing and punching it. She froze a layer of ice on it, and kicked it so the ice shattered, and then hit it again and the bag went flying off its hinges.

"I am so sorry, that was one hundred percent unintentional. I can fix it!" Fynn exclaimed,

Dyson couldn't help but laugh at the sight. "I'm not surprised considering the blow you delivered the other night. By all means though, if knocking a punching bag across the room is what makes you act like a little kid feel free. I think this might be the most relaxed I've seen you so far."

"I sort of like semi destructive things, maybe that's why I like Tamsin so much." Fynn admitted, and the two of them couldn't help but laugh. Fynn walked over to the bag and picked it up, and as she did Lauren walked into the room.

"Did Dyson knock that thing off its hinges again?" Lauren asked casually.

"No, I got a little carried away. I actually feel a lot better knowing I'm not the only one who's done it though." Fynn replied.

"So let's see your face, I thought you weren't a quick healer like he is." Lauren said gesturing towards Dyson.

"Well I wasn't… and then I did some reading and learned that I could be. I figured it still would probably be a better idea to have you take out the stitches however. Then I can fully heal these little battle wounds." Fynn said pointing at her face.

"Alright then, let's go into the other room." Lauren said walking towards Dyson's kitchen.

Lauren removed Fynn's stitches and before any of them knew it she was completely healed. "I don't mean to sound strange when I say this, but I would love to study you."

"Good luck, the amount of things she's capable of are endless. Or at least that's what I've gathered so far." Dyson said.

"You two would make cute babies. You know that?" Fynn said to them both.

The two of them looked at each other a little confused now knowing what to say. "So anyone else think it's time for a drink?" Lauren said changing the subject.

"A drink would be good. You two can relax by the way, I was just saying that innocently. Besides, I'm proof he has it in him to make a cute baby." Fynn teased once more.

"Alright, don't make me take your pills away." Dyson said.

"Should I take those back, you don't exactly need them anymore." Lauren said.

"Hey, hands off. I need them… for fun and stuff." Fynn declared.

XXXXX

Fynn, Dyson, and Lauren had been at the Dal for a few hours now. Fynn and Dyson had surprisingly bonded a little throughout the day, and even more once they had a few drinks in. Lauren took interest that Fynn actually knew what she was talking about when she mentioned something having to do with science. Fynn had even agreed to give her some samples of blood and allow her to run some tests on her, so long as it everything was done at the Dal, or in Madigan woods where she could trust nothing would get into the wrong hands.

"There's something I've been wondering." Trick said while serving them all another round.

"What's that?" Dyson asked.

"Which one of you is stronger?" Trick asked.

"I'm surprised I haven't asked that yet." Lauren said.

"Wizards were never known for physical strength, and Fynn is only half wolf… but she got you pretty good the other night." Trick said.

"Want to find out?" Fynn challenged Dyson.

"How are we going to figure this out?" Dyson asked.

"Well, I know I'm a stronger runner, anyone that's seen us both in out wolf form wouldn't have to see us move to know I'm quicker and more agile… maybe we just need to do it the old fashion way." Fynn stated.

"Which is?" Dyson asked again.

"We can arm wrestle." Fynn said.

"You're on." Dyson replied.

The two of them got up from the bar and sat across from one another at a table. They cupped hands and waited for someone to count to three, Lauren did the count down. When she said "Go" her and Trick both looked a little confused because Fynn and Dyson both looked tense, but neither of their arms or hands had gone anywhere. Other than their facial expressions nothing had changed.

As the two of them sat with their hands clenched, gaining no progress Tamsin and Kenzi walked in. Both Tamsin and Kenzi looked at each other a little confused before taking a seat at the bar.

"What are they doing? Did Fynn take too many pills again?" Tamsin asked.

"No. Trick actually asked which one of them was stronger, and they decided to arm wrestle for an answer. They've been sitting there with their fists clenched for about two minutes before you guys walked in. It seems that they're pretty evenly matched." Lauren informed them.

"They only thing that's changed so far is the looks on their faces." Trick laughed.

Just as Trick was busy laughing at the two of them Fynn started to gain the upper hand over Dyson. She'd managed to get his hand back about three or four inches. Kenzi looked at Trick surprised, and before she could grab her drink Dyson was now pushing Fynn's hand back. Fynn let out a sigh as the back of her hand hit the table. "Good match, but I want a rematch when I'm not under the influence of downers. Until then you got me." Fynn told him.

"You're a graceful loser. That's very admirable." Dyson said.

"Better watch out, you're not much stronger than me. Had I used magic we would have been done before we even started." Fynn teased.

"Point taken." Dyson smile.

"Oh yeah, I also wanted to let you know I might bug you and make you feed me every once in a while for now on. It's only fair." Fynn warned him, and he laughed and nodded his head in response.

The two of them walked back over to the bar and sat down. Fynn had managed to somehow get her hand on an entire bottle like she had a knack for doing and she downed it before speaking up. "I thought wizards weren't supposed to get drunk Trick?" Fynn said.

"You guys just get a little strange and rambunctious when you drink too much. Careless if you will. I figured those pills would keep you calm enough so I let you keep the bottle." Trick explained.

"You guys want to see something funny?" Fynn asked the rest of the group.

"Depends on what you think is funny." Kenzi replied.

"Too late." Fynn said. Everyone looked at her with a confused look on their face, not sure if she was playing around or if she really did something.

"Hey Trick can I have another… whoa!" Kenzi couldn't say anything else before laughing and putting her head against the bar.

Everyone else looked at her and then Trick and shared the same reaction. Trick walked over to a mirror and didn't know what to say. He somehow had managed to grow a curly afro without even noticing it. "Get this thing off of me please. This is exactly why wizards don't need to drink more than a few glasses." Trick said sounding as serious as he could in the moment.

"Sure thing." Fynn replied as she made his hair go back to normal. "I think I better be on my way before I start giving everyone else makeovers or light the wrong thing on fire." Fynn said standing up. "You all have a great evening." Fynn said as she walked towards the door.

"You're not going with her?" Kenzi asked Tamsin as Fynn walked out the door.

"Nah, I'll catch up with her in a bit." Tamsin replied. "I need to enjoy a few more drinks first."

XXXXX

Fynn walked into Astrid's and sat down on the coffee table of all places. "Astrid I'm drunk and stuff and the Blood King didn't appreciate the afro I gave him." Fynn called out to her.

Astrid came out of one of the rooms upstairs and made her way next to Fynn. "You always get all fussy when you've been drinking." Astrid said as she ruffled Fynn's hair. "If you fix me a better fire I'll fix you some tea and something to eat. Does that sound good?" She offered.

"Very." Fynn agreed and shot her a smile. Astrid got up and grabbed a few things out of the cupboards, and Fynn worked on the fire. A few large pieces of wood made their way into the fireplace without Fynn having to move at all, and Fynn thrust her hand out towards it and they went ablaze sending heat and light throughout the room.

"I love living with wizards." Astrid said as the warmth reached her. "You're the most pleasant out of everyone in your family line yet though. You and your mother were the only two who've treated me like I was more than a servant to your family or a tool to keep you safe. You both actually made me feel like family. Even if you are always asking me to feed or take care of you, you listen and help me in return." Astrid informed Fynn. "You though, you're extra quirky which has forced me out of my hard shell."

"You are family." Fynn said. "You're my favorite. I'd probably be all sorts of in love with you if you weren't there when I popped out of my mom… and even if anyone else in my family line were alive today, I wouldn't tolerate anyone of them treating you like anything but family. No one is a tool or possession." Fynn said.

"Here." Astrid said as she handed Fynn a warm cup of tea. "What's on your mind?" She asked while sitting in the chair across from the coffee table Fynn was sitting on.

"Being drunk is weird. It just makes me want to do and say silly things… the feeling of it is mildly peaceful, but how my eyes process things, and I don't see as clearly as I would sober is strange. I'm not sure I like it. I remember why I stopped getting drunk and only sticking to a few drinks." Fynn rambled on.

"Give me those pills, you can have them tomorrow." Astrid said as she grabbed Fynn's pill container. "As for being drunk, well, now you know why I don't drink anymore." Astrid laughed.

"Alright, here you go." Fynn agreed handing her the pills. Astrid got up and walked over to the stove putting something in a bowl and adding cinnamon sugar before heading back to where Fynn was sitting. "You know me all too well." Fynn said smiling while taking the bowl of porridge.

"And you're the only one who's yet to know me." Astrid replied.

"Why hasn't anyone but me every questioned you about yourself but me? Why didn't my mother even bother to learn more about who you are?" Fynn asked/

"I don't know the answer to that. No one's cared like you do." Astrid replied with her eyes glazed over intent on the fire.

"That's terrible, to know someone for a thousand years or more and never learn about who they are. Some of the journals of my forefathers mention you, they refer to you as 'walking hell' or 'hells gat on earth' but you're kinder than the God's in my opinion." Fynn said before filling her mouth with porridge. "Bastards is what they were."

"They've seen me defend them when they're light magic wasn't enough." Astrid said.

"You've seen me defend us both when my dark magic was too much." Fynn reminded her. "You could come at me with the force of hell, and the promise of death and I'd still find you angelic."

"That is exactly why you'll be the death of me." Astrid breathed out the words.

"I hope we at least get to go out together." Fynn smiled. "How does your kind even manage to die?" Fynn asked.

"If one of my kind wasn't born a guardian than they can die as easily as any other fae. Guardians however are a lot stronger, and they only tend to die with the end of the family line they've been bonded to, or if they fall in love. If they fall in love and our loved one passes on we lose the strength to continue on, and eventually die because of it." Astrid explained.

"That's really beautiful, but sad. As terrible as it would be I think I'd rather die the second way. You don't want to see out my entire family line do you? Because I'm not sure I could handle being pregnant… there might be a spell that allows me to place my genetics into someone else, but if not I really don't want to be the death of you…" Fynn paused. "Why haven't you tried to find love instead of sticking with us?" Fynn asked.

"It's complicated, and there's always a catch. Eat your porridge." Astrid told Fynn.

"Tell me." Fynn demanded.

"I'll tell you when you're older." Astrid sighed.

"I'm older than an antique already. I'll drop this for now, but sooner or later you're going to have to tell me before I start setting you up on blind dates. You're one of the most beautiful creatures I've ever seen so it should be easy for you to take your pick." Fynn warned her. "I have another question to ask until then."

"What would that be?" Astrid asked.

"Did you know about my nightmares? Why Tamsin? Why did you take her in?" Fynn asked.

"I did know about your nightmares, and I could see who she was when I found her, even if she didn't look it yet. You had grown so cold after your mother passed, and then you started having those dreams… I just thought maybe she would crack that tough exterior you had grown, and that you'd remind her there's always a light that comes with the dark. I think the way your dream plays out is a representation of how she left all those years ago. Her going with a man she didn't want to, a wolf coming in between you, your sense of drowning at seeing her go." Astrid explained. "That's all I know of it."

"I still have them when she's gone." Fynn said. "But thank you."

"She's still on oath with the Blood King, as is your father. I wouldn't think too much of the dreams, think of what she was wearing, if it's something of the present, or past, and remember the more you see the situation between them all now the more they may fade." Astrid reassured her.

"Now that I think of it, she did appear in old clothes like she used to wear back then. So did the man. Thank you, I feel better about that now. You really do know everything." Fynn smiled at her.

"You'd be surprised to know that the things I'd like to know I don't have a clue about." Astrid told Fynn.

"That is very surprising." Fynn said as she placed her bowl in the sink and washed it. "Come here." She said walking over to Astrid and giving her a hug. "I'm sorry for waking you up and being needy, I just apparently need you a lot." Fynn told her as she let go.

"Go to bed Fynn." Astrid laughed at her.

"That's what I'm doing. I just wanted to make you feel important first." Fynn said while looking over her shoulder as she walked away.

XXXXX

As Fynn made her way to her room and up to her loft she threw a window open before plopping down on her bed. She still couldn't help but wonder what the catch was Astrid was talking about. Fynn sighed and shook the question from her mind as she took her shoes off and threw them down below. Deciding she probably couldn't sleep right now Fynn headed back down from the loft and into the kitchen to finish up the dishes from earlier today.

Fynn headed back to her room with a bottle of water in hand. She made her way up the loft again, and heard something right as she was taking off her suspenders. "Tamsin?" Fynn asked assuming the Valkyrie would be drunk and a lot louder by now.

"Shit Fynn. You can't ever just let someone sneak up on you can you?" Tamsin replied.

"You were too quiet to be drunk, but too loud to be sober… but you sounded like you knew just where you were going, so you gave yourself away." Fynn replied. "Plus I almost thought you were going to end up back at Kenzi's for the night."

"Nope, I made Dyson take her home, and drop me off outside of the woods on the way. I just wanted to give you some time to sober up a bit." Tamsin told her.

"Oh, why is that?" Fynn asked.

"Well…" Tamsin said as she walked over to Fynn and pushed her down on the bed. Tamsin crawled on top of Fynn and placed her mouth by Fynn's ear. "I remembered the succubus got a certain treatment from you the other night, and I figured your head would have to be on the clearer side to do double for me what you did for her." Tamsin breathed the words into Fynn's ear.

"I think I can work something out." Fynn whispered before kissing her and running trails of magic through her body with her hands. Fynn repositioned Tamsin under her before continuing. "Just no more talking for now." Fynn said as Tamsin let out a throaty moan while Fynn trailed her lips and her hands down the Valkyries body.


	13. Chapter 13

Tamsin woke up first a little while after the early morning light started to shine through the room. She'd fallen asleep facing Fynn, and Fynn had managed to burrow into her sternum. Fynn could almost be mistaken for dead when she slept, due to her heart beating less than ten beats per minute when she slept. Tamsin never could figure out if that was something all wizards had in common, or if Fynn use magic to cause such a rest.

"Please don't tell me I'm going soft." Tamsin said aloud to herself as she ran her fingers through Fynn's hair and traced the back of her neck. Tamsin pulled away from Fynn and got up out of the bed. She grabbed her shirt off the floor and looked up as she was putting it on and saw Fynn's pack of smokes and lighter floating around as usual. She smiled to herself as she reached for the two items and took them with her into the kitchen.

Tamsin was sitting on the counter eating a piece of toast and holding a glass of water when Fynn walked into the room ten minutes or so later. She held out the toast offering it to Fynn, and Fynn walked by and grabbed it with her mouth while heading for the fridge. Fynn pulled out half and half, poured it into a cup with some sugar, and then poured in some hot coffee. Fynn made her way to the stairs and turned around to say something to Tamsin before heading downstairs. "You're not going too soft." She said before smiling and continuing down the stairs.

Fynn just finished the last book she had placed on her desk yesterday before reaching into her pocket for a cigarette but they weren't there. Fynn ran up the stairs and saw Tamsin smirking at her when she got to the top. "Looking for these?" Tamsin asked.

"You know me so well." Fynn replied reaching where Tamsin was holding them out. Tamsin conveniently pulled them back towards her when Fynn reached for them and forced Fynn to close the gap between them. "So that's how you're going to do this." Fynn said reaching once more for the cigarettes Tamsin was waving above her head. Fynn walked over to the stove and turned one of the burners on completely confusing Tamsin. Fynn managed to levitate a single cigarette out of the pack to her, which left Tamsin looking a little frustrated. Fynn grabbed the cigarette and bent down to the burner which she used to light it. "It's not nice to tease you know." She told Tamsin as she turned the burner back off.

Fynn headed for the stairs again and Tamsin grabbed her hand and turned her around as she walked by. "Where are you running off to again?" She asked.

"I finished those books on healing, and came up for this." Fynn said waving her cigarette through the air. "Now I'm going to see if there's anything on passing my seed onto someone else, without me having to get pregnant." Fynn finished with Tamsin giving her a semi terrified look. "Don't worry. I wouldn't do that to you… unless you wanted, but I'm purely looking into it because if I don't Astrid's life may end with my family line. She dies when they Grey's are no more. If she falls in love and allows herself to live for once she'll share her loves lifespan, which would be a more bearable way to go if you ask me, but either way I don't want to actually be responsible for being the death of her. She told me there was a catch to the love thing, she won't tell me what, but anything would seem better than living lifetimes existing as my family's security blanket." Fynn explained.

"That sounds as bad as serving Trick was before he married. Find anything else out last night?" Tamsin asked.

"Yes actually. My nightmares of you, they're metaphorical, and even if you go they should ease up with time." Fynn informed her. "Astrid basically thought we were meant to tame each other in a way, ward one another from darkness and gain belief in good intentions. She knew when she found you that it was you I saw in my sleep."

"Makes sense, you were meaner than I ever was when we first met." Tamsin teased.

"Sorry about that." Fynn laughed. "Oh, there's something I did need to do before I buried my face in more books." Fynn told her.

"What's that?" Tamsin asked, and as soon as she finished her words Fynn pulled Tamsin towards her and kissed her.

When the two of them finally separated from each other Fynn spoke again. "That's all I needed to do, now I'm going to go back to rifling through those books some more." Fynn said through a smile. "Feel free to put some pants on if you want, or not. I will however need my lighter and at least one more of those while I study." Fynn said while motioning at her smokes.

XXXXX

"Find anything good yet?" Tamsin asked as she made her way across the room where Fynn was slumped across her desk.

"Define good?" Fynn asked in return.

"Anything that might be able to help the situation you were concerned with earlier." Tamsin sighed.

"Yes, not what I expected, but I'll cross that road when the time calls for it." Fynn replied.

"Should I even ask?" Tamsin said.

"We'll save it for a rainy day. Did you manage to find a way to entertain yourself while I was learning?" Fynn asked her.

"I read half of your little fantasy wizard book… you were right about it, and I found your private little armory. I have to admit I'm a little impressed." Tamsin admitted changing the subject. "Do you hear that?" Tamsin asked.

"Yes, it's Dyson and Kenzi. She wasn't kidding about wanting things in her closet changed." Fynn laughed as Tamsin went to the window to have a look.

"I'm pretty sure that's half her closet she has Dyson carrying." Tamsin said a little shocked but not too surprised considering it was Kenzi they were talking about.

"I know, you gotta love that look of struggle Dyson has on his face. Too proud to admit two trips would have been a better idea." Fynn said in a satisfied tone.

Kenzi and Dyson finally made their way up the stairs, and Kenzi started bouncing around pulling things out of her bags and sorting them into different piles. She instructed which heels she wanted to come higher on her leg, shorter, which needed height added to the heels, things she wanted turned black, greyish black, white, red, and even a few things that she wanted a pattern added to. Dyson and Tamsin just sat there in disbelief at how much she had crammed into those bags as Fynn went ahead and changed what she wanted as needed. "Ok one last thing." Kenzi told Fynn.

"Do you want my blood now?" Fynn asked.

"Not yet. For now I just need you to paint my nails black, and zap this new outfit on me." Kenzi said holding out one hand and holding a pile of clothes with her other arm. "Thank you!" Kenzi said the second she was in her new outfit.

"Do you have any money?" Fynn asked.

"Since when do you charge for your talents?" Kenzi asked sounding a confused while Dyson and Tamsin laughed at her.

"I'm not charging, I promise." Fynn assured her.

"Oh, I think I know what you're doing." Kenzi replied while handing Fynn her wallet. Fynn pulled all her money out and handed the wallet back to Kenzi, and then cupped the money in both of her hands and slowly pulled them apart from one another. Fynn pulled her hands completely apart when the few bills in her hand had turned into an inch and a half thick stack. Kenzi's jaw hit the floor. "Come to mama!" She exclaimed while grabbing the cash and throwing her arms around Fynn.

Fynn couldn't help but laugh. "I thought you could use some well needed retail therapy." Fynn told her. "Don't even hesitate to ask if you need more."

"I need to go get Bo, can you magic those back to my room?" Kenzi asked still full of joy.

"Of course." Fynn replied while she started to bag everything back up. "One minute." Fynn told them all while she took ahold of each bag and disappeared to Kenzi's room. Fynn figured she might as well get Bo while she was there so she headed downstairs to see if her car was even there.

As Fynn made it a few steps from across the stairs she felt a blade at her back. "You've got to stop doing that you know? You startle easy." Fynn said turning around.

"Try coming through the front door sometime if you don't want the intruder treatment." Bo responded.

"Point taken, I had to deliver something for Kenzi or else I might have gone that way… and what the hell happened to you?" Fynn asked staring at the large cut running across Bo's left cheek.

"A run in with a kitsune." Bo explained but didn't go into detail.

"Do you need that fixed?" Fynn asked.

"Pretty sure neither of us wants Tamsin to beat you up again." Bo laughed.

"I have someone that can fix that, and I might as well take you with me anyways. Kenzi needs a shopping buddy, and Dyson doesn't look like he wants to tagalong." Fynn informed her.

"Anything for Kenzi." Bo replied.

"Perfect, we'll have you fixed up on the way." Fynn said as she grabbed Bo's hand and they teleported to the outskirts of Madigan woods.

"What is this place?" Bo asked confused.

"It's my home… the outskirts of it anyways." Fynn explained while leading Bo to a nearby pond. "I'm looking for Lorelei, she's a mermaid, and she hates men… so since Dyson is back in the clearing I figured she'd be somewhere out here."

"It's creepy out here." Bo stated looking at Fynn skeptically.

"Just trust me." Fynn told her as they reached the pond. As they walked to the water's edge a figured started to surface from beneath the water, and a woman appeared. She fully emerged from the pond and waited for one of them to speak.

"I thought a mermaid had a tail and fins… and wasn't a naked woman with two legs." Bo said looking at Fynn confused still.

"They are usually… my magic allows Lorelei to shift between being a creature of land and water. So basically she can do as she pleases. She hates men though. I can't tell you how many she's drowned over the years, now she just scares them off instead."

"Men are not to be trusted, and even though you gave him approval I still dislike the man back home." Lorelei informed them.

"You seem to like Boots, and Hapi just fine, and you even tolerate Hapi's brother when he comes around." Fynn challenged her.

"They don't suffer from human desires that make them act like swine. They're sweet." Lorelei retaliated.

"Well then, there's hope for you yet." Fynn teased. "This is Bo, she's a succubus, and I was hoping you could spare some of your chi to help that cut of hers go away." Fynn asked her.

"I suppose I can help, so long as she promises to bring no men into our woods." Lorelei bargained.

"That's a promise I can keep, I don't even know how to get to these woods." Bo informed her.

"Perfect." Lorelei said as she walked towards Bo and pulled her into a kiss. Bo's eyes flashed blue and a flow of chi was exchanged between them. When they pulled away from each other the cut was gone.

"Thank you Lorelei, you know if there's anything you want or need just let me or Astrid know. You don't have to be a stranger and stick to the water either." Fynn said sincerely.

"I'll keep that in mind." Lorelei responded. "As for you," She said looking at Bo. "I'm willing to help if you need healed again, or any other services."

Before Bo could reply Lorelei was gone beneath the water's surface again. "I might have to take her up on that offer." Bo said sounding satisfied.

"Somehow that doesn't surprise me at all." Fynn laughed. "Come on, let's go." Fynn said as she started to walk away.

Fynn led Bo through the woods not too far from where the pong had been, and they luckily made it to the tree corridor without having to deal with any under fae. "This is starting to feel a lot like Hansel and Gretel." Bo said nervously.

"How'd you know what Astrid does in her free time?" Fynn joked sounding serious as can be. Bo stopped walking and looked at her concerned. "Relax, it gets better. I was only kidding." Fynn promised.

They stepped into the clearing and a feeling of relief washed over Bo. She took everything in shocked that where they just were led to this. "You live in a story book." Bo whispered. Fynn couldn't help but laugh at her as she drug Bo across the clearing and to her home.

"I live inside of my own creation, and in a tree. Thank you though." Fynn said as they made their way up the stairs. They entered the room and saw everyone practically where Fynn had left them not more than fifteen minutes ago.

"Are you sure you're not the one related to Trick?" Bo asked as she looked around the room.

"I thought that my first time here too." Kenzi laughed. "Look!" She exclaimed waving around her large pile of money. "We're going to spend the rest of the day downtown shopping." Kenzi said overjoyed.

"I better take you two back to Bo's car before you drag me along for this adventure." Dyson said looking at Kenzi. "I have an appointment with Lauren that I'm about to be late to as is." He finished.

"Don't have too much fun." Tamsin told them before they all piled out of the place.

"You're not coming?" Kenzi asked childishly.

"I'll stick to skipping the shopping and letting you buy my clothes moms." Tamsin said returning the childish tone.

"Alright you two, play nice." Kenzi told them as she turned around and left.

XXXX

"How am I surprised you're not the shopping type?" Fynn scoffed.

"I just don't like the same stores as them." Tamsin replied.

"You all look like you buy your leather jackets and waistcoats at the same place." Fynn teased.

"Very funny." Tamsin sighed as she pulled Fynn into her and kissed her. "I just wanted to be here." Tamsin admitted.

"That sounds like a better reason to me." Fynn said while reaching for a cigarette. She placed it in her mouth but couldn't find her lighter.

"Here." Tamsin said holing Fynn's lighter and lighting her cigarette for her. "Now let's go upstairs so I can have you fill me in on all this missing time, and why you have big stones in your ears, and a ring through your lip." Tamsin said genuinely.

"I'll save the rest for when we get upstairs, but as for the piercings and the quartz I wear in my ear… well, all I have to say about that is the time I've spent with various tribes was wild and has made me learn to appreciate clothes." Fynn laughed as she headed for the stairs.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Alright guys and gals… or anyone that is sticking with me in this little story of mine. I just wanted to do that whole I do not own Lost Girl and any of that jazz like everyone else seems to do when writing their Fanfics… so I don't own it, blah blah blah, thank you for reading, review if you please, PM me if you feel the need, thank you for sticking with me, and hopefully you continue to enjoy this as well. **

"Why are you taking me to the cop shop again?" Fynn asked skeptically.

"Well, I start my old job again today, and detective dad has a favor to ask you." Tamsin replied coyly.

"That tone in your voice… you're in on this aren't you? You know you could have asked before dragging me down here with you right?" Fynn replied.

"That's true, but Dyson has a couple things you might end up needing." Tamsin answered. "Now stop questioning me and just follow me."

"Yes ma'am." Fynn said giving up on whatever it was she was about to get drug into. The two of them reached the building and Fynn followed as Tamsin ascended several sets of stairs. They made it to their destination and Tamsin walked over to her desk to get situated while Fynn was falling behind, getting acquainted with the pot of coffee near the entrance of the detective office.

"Hey!" Tamsin yelled over to Fynn. "You're supposed to wait in the interrogation room." She finished while placing her old gun in its holster.

Fynn walked to the back of the room towards the door Tamsin was pointing at taking the coffee pot with her. "Sure thing: officer sinful." Fynn said sardonically right before entering the room, smiling at the now annoyed look on Tamsin's face.

"You just stay in here. I'll be back with Dyson in a minute or two." Tamsin told her. Fynn had been sitting in the room for at least thirty minutes or so by now, rocking back and forth on the chair she was sitting on that she'd been balancing on its two back legs. Fynn was leaning back into her chair with her legs on the table when they finally entered the room.

"What are you doing with that?" Dyson asked pointing at the coffee pot that was now almost completely empty.

"Getting my fill." Fynn answered before taking another drink and setting the pot on the table. "It would be so much easier to drink without that obnoxious lid, but I made sure to leave it on in case anyone wanted to brew another pot."

"Why would you just let her take the entire pot?" Dyson asked Tamsin.

"That's the beauty of our relationship Dyson, we both let the other do whatever they want and don't question them. Now let's just get on with this." Tamsin replied.

"Right… anyways, I need to ask you a favor." Dyson started to say. "You look young, and you dress sort of mainstream so-"

"Are you calling me a hipster? You're wearing a leather waistcoat and you're calling me a hipster. I've dressed the same for a hundred years and the second there's a name put to it even my own father starts judging me." Fynn said cutting Dyson off.

Dyson let out a throaty laugh. "Despite the fact that we've all seen you in waistcoats too, we'll just say you've got that clean grunge thing that the kids seem to love these days."

"Way to butter her up Dyson." Tamsin sighed. "Look we need you to go undercover. We have another case to work on, but we need someone on this one… and this one just so happens to be going on in an inner city high school on neutral ground."

"What exactly will I be looking for?" Fynn asked.

"There have been several reported violent outbursts in students, and a fire started during one of the outburst which could just be a coincidence. We thought though that maybe it could be a fire fae, and even though it would be unusual there's a chance it could be a redcap. It could be a power thing, a territorial thing, or it could even be nothing at all. It could just be kids being kids, but we want to monitor it just to be safe." Dyson explained.

"You're not just giving me work because everyone else around here has jobs are you?" Fynn asked.

"No, we've had trouble with schools before, so we just want to make sure and keep things safe for now." Dyson assured her. "I did however get you a couple things for this little adventure we're sending you on."

"What now?" Fynn asked again.

"A cellphone so you can get a hold of us incase anything happens, and so you can take pictures or a video if you see anything strange… and a partner." Dyson said handing her the phone.

"A partner?" Fynn asked skeptically.

"You never go into a case alone." Dyson laughed. "Relax it's just-"

"Who's ready for coffee and another traumatic first day at school?" Kenzi exclaimed, while bursting through the door and interrupting Dyson. "Fair warning D-Man if another chess geek tries kissing me this time the deal is off."

Fynn and Tamsin looked at each other a little confused, and before either of them could say a word Dyson cut in. "You two are going to be late, here are your schedules, the address of the school, and these backpacks should have everything you might need in them."

"Keys." Kenzi said holding out her hand.

"Excuse me?" Dyson said looking at her confused.

"Fynn can't just magically take us everywhere we need to go. We need to look like normal kids who drive themselves to school. Unless you two want to drop us off every day and play mommy and daddy for however long this takes." Kenzi informed him.

"Fine, here are the keys to my truck, try not to dent it." Dyson replied in a surrendering tone.

"Yes!" Kenzi said with a victorious tone to her voice. "Let's get going so I can see how many bleach blonde bimbo's I'm going to have to avoid before our pretend classes start."

"Hey!" Tamsin said in a warning tone.

Fynn and Dyson laughed before Kenzi continued. "Sorry Tamsin, but those girls are like Kitsunes that never leave college."

"Fair enough." Tamsin shrugged.

XXXXX

As they drove to the school Fynn memorized their schedules, and couldn't help but take note of how tense Kenzi looked. "Something on your mind? I know you've been through a lot since I've met you, but you're looking like today is one of those days you need to be anywhere but here." Fynn said.

Kenzi sighed before speaking. "I'm still working through everything, trying to keep myself occupied you know? Plus things with Bo have been strange, and I just haven't been able to trust her ever since Rayner showed up. She's always been pretty caught up in herself, but ever since Hale died I've had that realization that I might have always been there for her more than she has me… and I hate high school. It was terrible when I was in it, and terrible the last time they sent me back there." Kenzi replied.

"I can't say I know anything about losing the person you were in love with, but I know how bad it sucks to lose someone you love… and your best friend. It's ok to not be ok, and I've never been to high school so I don't know what to expect, but we are going to mess shit up this time around. If today makes things worse, we can blow up the entire parking lot and blame it on whatever Dyson thinks is going on here." Fynn told her not knowing what else to say.

"What was that like, having a mom for a hundred years, and then just losing her like that… or watching Tamsin just walk away with your dad after spending however much time you guys had together. How did you handle it?" Kenzi asked.

"When my mom died I knew she was sick, but she wouldn't let me go with her. I always thought my dad was a dead wizard that was died before I was born. Astrid nearly had to drag me to hell to keep me from following her. We lived in a couple villages with the fae, and they knew I was different, so the fae kids would pick on me, beat me up, and my mom would always have Astrid scare them away while making sure I didn't use my powers on them or let them find out what I was. She was my only friend and teacher for a hundred years, Astrid never interacted with me too much before she left even. I was so upset when she died and in a fit of rage that it was the first time I became a wolf, or even showed signs of being a shape shifter. I never knew that part of me existed until that day. I was twice as mean as Tamsin ever was afterwards, I withdrew into the forest, and I killed almost everyone but a select few that entered my woods." Fynn told Kenzi. "So I guess when it came to my mom I didn't really handle it well at all.

"When Astrid brought Tamsin back I considered killing her, but I knew Astrid had a reason for bringing her back. Of course she was right as always. The first thing Tamsin did was insult me, so I stayed up every night for a week all to maintain a spell that cast a wind chill underneath her bed while she tried to sleep. Time passed, she fully grew and was kind of cute so I decided I couldn't be mean to her anymore despite how much she challenged and insulted me. She grew on me, and then Dyson came along, I watched her leave, and I felt like every bone and joint became weighed down, my lungs felt full of water, my voice felt inaudible, and my stomach and chest ached all the time. I destroyed a city, went on a pilgrimage for knowledge never staying in one place too long, and slept for decades when there seemed to be no more to learn. I kept tabs on her, and then I gave up… I felt her life force fade and die as she was reborn, so I decided to return close enough to the girl who couldn't remember me so I could protect her if need be. So maybe I didn't handle that very well either, as for what it was like, there's one way I can describe what both occasions were like, and it was like they weren't even real. No matter how real everything around me kept reminding me it was." Fynn finished sounding dazed with a glazed over look in her eyes.

Kenzi looked over at her as she killed the engine and pocketed the keys before throwing her arms around Fynn. "I needed that, thank you." Kenzi told her.

"No problem." Fynn said. "I'm an open book."

XXXXX

Fynn and Kenzi walked into the school before Kenzi paused to look at her schedule. "I've got art in room B05, how about you?" She asked.

"Same. Dyson managed to give us all the same classes but a few. We have different math classes, science classes, and when you're in a class to learn Russian which you already know perfectly, I'll be in gym." Fynn told her. "I already memorized both our schedules, and where they are in case I need to come help you with whatever issue they think is going on here."

"Thank god because I am no good at reading these school maps." Kenzi said while linking arms with Fynn. "Lead the way."

The two of them made their way down the hall and up a flight of stairs nearly making it into a class before a few girls walked in front of them and stopped. "Check it out Katie, it looks like the school got a new hipster and she's got a little Goth for a girlfriend." The girl said.

"I told you we had to look out for the blonde bimbo's." Kenzi said to Fynn.

"Excuse me, do you want to say that again." Katie said defending her friend.

"Look, I know you both must think you're clever or something, but I don't have the time or extra brain cells to spare what talking to you both is going to cost. So if you could just not talk anymore that would be great." Fynn said as she started to push through them.

"Go figure the little Goth hides behind the butch." The blonde said again.

Fynn turned around with a smile and walked towards the blonde. Fynn put her hand on her stomach and walked her against the wall. "What are you doing?" The blond asked trying to act tough but sounding a little scared.

Fynn just smiled again as she moved her hand from the girls stomach to her hip, and she lifted her other hand to the girl's hair on the back of her skull. Fynn gently but firmly grabbed a fistful of her hair and brought the girl's face closer to hers before speaking. "Call me butch again, and I'll make you my bitch." Fynn said before she pecked the girl on her lips and walked back over to Kenzi. "Oh and just so you know; that's a promise, not a threat."

"What the hell Ashley why did you let that freak do that to you?" Her friend Katie practically yelled as Fynn and Kenzi walked into their class and took a seat in the back row.

Kenzi shifted her seat towards Fynn and looked at her wide eyed. "I thought you were going to do something with your powers, but that was even better. Where were you the entire time I was alone and in high school?" Kenzi teased.

"Not where I was needed apparently. I was around when you were homeless and needed a heater though right before Bo found you and I took off for several years." Fynn laughed while digging for something in her pocket.

"Dude, you can't smoke in here. We're in a school, and we're supposed to be minors remember?" Kenzi scolded Fynn.

"No, it's not that, it's something even better. I got it as a gift for you." Fynn said while discretely handing Kenzi the flax she had finally located in a different pocket. "It's got some of Trick's top shelf vodka in it, just for you. We have different classes next period, and after meeting those lovely young ladies I thought you could use it sooner than later."

"It's like you're the best friend I've never had." Kenzi beamed. "Drinks, coffee, hell even more morphine pills, whatever you want after this is on me." Kenzi told her.

Just as Fynn was about to reply the bell rang and their class started. The teacher called them forward and did the typical "introduce yourself" routine that they do with new kids, and they went back to their seats to work on their assignment. The assignment was to work on any piece of art you pleased so long as it was driven by emotion and to use your favorite medium. Both Kenzi and Fynn grew quiet as they silently worked on their projects, Kenzi had gone and grabbed chalk pastels and graphite pencils, and Fynn grabbed a calligraphy pen, oil pastels, and prisma colors. Before they knew it the bell rang, they put their unfinished work where the teacher instructed and headed out the door.

"I'm off to gym. Your Russian class is up that flight of stairs and on the second door to the left. Call or text if anything seems out of place or shit gets real." Fynn told her.

XXXXX

"So how do you think they're handling this little project so far?" Tamsin asked Dyson a little amused at picturing Kenzi and Fynn as high school students.

"Kenzi hates schools, and teenagers." Dyson laughed. "As far as either of us are aware of Fynn has never been to school, so they're probably both not our biggest fans right now. You worried about them?"

"Not really, I just think they're probably having more fun than us right now. My first day back on the job and all we have to do is locate a Goblin which won't be hard to spot." Tamsin sighed. "Want to visit them on their lunch break? You did forget to pack your kid a lunch."

"Thanks for reminding me I'm not exactly father of the year material. You're lucky this case is easy or I'd tell you no… and Kenzi would probably appreciate a coffee delivery as well." Dyson agreed.

"Perfect. Until then I'll call a couple dark fae contacts and have them keep an eye out for our little problem so we can get this over with quick. I hate Goblins, they smell really bad." Tamsin said.

"Good idea, I'll do the same." Dyson replied before both of them pulled out there phones and started making calls.

XXXXX

Fynn walked out into the gym wearing black athletic training pants, a gray ribbed tank top under a sleeveless dark gray hoodie, skate shoes, and a burgundy beanie that she had already been wearing. Fynn was leaning against the gym wall hands in her pockets as she noticed a rowdy group of boys come out of the locker room and crowd around all of the girls who were sitting on bleachers waiting for the teacher to come in. It seemed pretty normal to Fynn other than the fact that when one of the guys put his arm around one of the girls or seemed to get a little too close, the other guys would get a little aggressive with them. The same thing happened when another guy tried coming in physical contact with another of the girls. Either it was jealousy and a competitive edge, or something was going on that was easily over looked as childish behavior. Either way the aggression level was above what you would normally expect.

"Alright everyone shut up, calm down, and take a seat." The teacher said entering the room. "We've got a new kid in class who's over there smart enough to stay away from all of you, and hopefully unlike you she won't give me a headache and cause trouble. Now come over here and introduce yourself kid." The teacher said. "I'm Mr. Radley in case you didn't read that part on your schedule and you didn't know." Radley scoffed cutting right to the chase.

"Well, nice to meet you sir." Fynn said before turning and facing the kids on the bleachers. "My name is Fynn Ovaska." She said as one of the guys started laughing at her.

"What kind of a name is that?" The kid scoffed.

"It's a Finnish name, which is where I'm from… and if you think that's funny I can't wait until you look in the mirror and get a good look at the George Michael look alike that I'm looking at right now." Fynn said nonchalantly as Mr. Radley couldn't help but laugh at her comment.

"I've been thinking that all semester." Mr. Radley said laughing still. "Anyways we're playing football today outside, two-hand touch, and no girls, none of you can be excused due to female problems. Now head to the field everyone."

XXXXX

Meanwhile Kenzi was in her class schooling everyone on the language, and working with the teacher to help the students. Nothing and no one seemed out of place to her other than the accents the kids were trying to use and their poor pronunciations. It made Kenzi glad she learned English and Russian at the same time as a small child. The one thing her mom seemed to do right for her was to speak to her in both languages. Kenzi walked over to the window and noticed a girl with bright pink hair staring aimlessly away watching the kids on the field.

Kenzi spotted Fynn chucking a football across the field, almost schooling the guys she was playing with, and she took note of what girls ran from the ball and which ones caught it. Kenzi also noticed that the girl with the pink hair had been in their last class and kept looking back in their direction every now and then. "Hey, uh, Kenzi." A boy called over to her. Kenzi walked over to him to see what he needed help with.

"What's up dude?" She asked. Leaning over her hands she placed on the desk with her eyes directed on the book he had open.

"I can't figure out how to translate this sentence." The boy said while placing his hand over hers.

"Oh no, playing dumb doesn't work on me buddy. Keep your hands off because I am not available." Kenzi said while walking away and boldly asking the teacher if she could be excused for the last twenty minutes of class. Surprisingly the teacher agreed, and Kenzi took her leave out of the room. She made her way down the halls, and found where her class later on today and tomorrow was going to be without Fynn, and then made her way down to the field.

Kenzi watched as one of the guys tried throwing a fit to the coach and asking why he couldn't be the quarterback, and couldn't help but laugh as the coach blatantly told the kid that he sucked compared to Fynn. It was nice to see a teacher who seemed to enjoy the kids as much as she did. She looked up towards the class that she was just in and the girl with the pink hair was still staring at the field. "Creepy" Kenzi said to herself. Kenzi went back to watching as Fynn gave up on throwing to anyone and decided to run the ball down the field herself. The teacher blew the whistle before making an announcement.

"What I've seen out here is pathetic, you all basically gave up when a girl proved she can play better than you and that makes me sick. Next time it's lacrosse, until then hit the showers and get out of my sight." Mr. Radley said. "Good job Fynn, it's about time someone put them in their place." He said smiling at Fynn.

Fynn started heading in until she spotted Kenzi and walked her way. "Aren't you supposed to be in class?" Fynn asked.

"Please, I was about to start teaching the teacher." Kenzi laughed.

"I definitely believe that. Pops should have just got you an offsite or and independent study or something, you should tell him when you see him later." Fynn suggested.

"Good Idea." Kenzi agreed. "So are you just good at everything you do?" Kenzi asked.

"Not at all, I'm actually using magic to guide my hand for me in art. I'm good at coloring, not drawing. You on the other hand seem to have a hidden talent up your sleeve in that department." Fynn replied.

"I do what I can." Kenzi said in a playful tone.

"Well you should do more. I bet if you did we could make some money off of it." Fynn suggested.

"I'll keep that in mind. Until then though, you should go get your stuff so we can go get food and more coffee." Kenzi told her while starting to head back inside. "Oh, and by the way this girl with the pink hair in our art class has it bad for you. She was just in my last class staring down here the entire time, and she kept stealing glances in art. I also got hit on last period so it's definitely starting to feel like high school now that we both have followers." Kenzi said.

"Yeah, speaking of admirers, a few of these guys get aggressively jealous when another makes a move with a couple of these girls. Even a few of the girls seemed interested in them in a discrete way. It could be normal, but I think I'm going to keep an eye on it for now. It definitely did seem like things could have got violent had the teacher not walked in." Fynn informed her.

"It could be normal… or they could be chi eaters like Bo that happen to act more like her mother and make men her minions." Kenzi said not throwing the option out the window.

XXXXX

"Now that we've hauled that Goblin off to the dark fae compound let's go get those two something they'll actually eat. Fynn isn't very picky, but I really don't picture Kenzi as the cafeteria type unless they happen to have a pizza line somewhere." Tamsin joked.

"Sounds good partner… but what kind of stuff other than breakfast does my kid actually like to eat?" Dyson asked.

"Soups, spicy foods, roasts, pb&j, you name it. She can't stand salads though, salad dressings... or crepes. I couldn't tell you if she's ever ate any fast food or any food from a restaurant even. I can tell you for sure though that she likes any espresso with vanilla in it, and drip coffee with cream and sugar." Tamsin informed him. "I wouldn't stress is though, your kid is pretty easy going and content with anything."

"You know I'd never think you had a soft spot for anyone, let alone my child… but then again, I never exactly thought I'd have a child I didn't know about that you'd end up knowing better than me." Dyson said smiling to himself.

"It's funny how the world works… and how I seem to keep ending up around dogs." Tamsin teased. "Let's get going so we can see which one of them is enjoying themselves more. I've never got to see a school from the inside." Tamsin said.

"Well todays your lucky day." Dyson said as they headed towards the school making a few stops on the way. One being at the Dal knowing Trick would know what Kenzi and Fynn would most likely want.

XXXXX

"I just got great news!" Kenzi exclaimed.

"And what would that be?" Fynn asked they made their way to the cafeteria.

"Papa wolf and Tamsin are coming to feed us, and deliver my much needed coffee fix. I was afraid I'd have to eat cafeteria food again, and go eight hours running on one espresso. I'm only human, and we can only handle so much." Kenzi exaggerated her last words.

The two of them entered the cafeteria trying to find a good place to sit that was relatively clear of people, but in a good position to watch for anything out of the ordinary. Fynn started to make her way to a table not far from the center of the room before a girl came up and cut them off.

"Hey, you're that kid from gym class. You made all the guys look bad out there." The girl said.

"I suppose. I think they were busier eyeballing you and your friends to be honest. I'm sure one of them would have been close to my level if they applied themselves more." Fynn replied modestly but confidently.

"Maybe, do you think you could teach me how to play half as good as you sometime?" The girl asked.

"I could try, but honestly all you have to do is train. Run, do things to strengthen your muscles, make your body more responsive to what you want to do, practice whatever sport you want to get good at. That's all it really takes. If we end up doing anything that calls for partners, or one on one matches I'll pair up with you." Fynn told her.

"Alright, it's a deal then. I'm Alex, just so you know." She said as she walked away.

They continued to the table that was in front of them, and Fynn sat on the top of the table as Kenzi was sitting on the bench. "What's up with you, why are you so quiet back there?" Fynn asked.

"That girl, was pretty cute. Young, but cute, and you just blew her off." Kenzi said sounding dazed. "I'm just a little impressed you're not working your way into the in crowd for more insight considering you apparently could if you wanted.

"Hey!" One of the guys from Fynn's gym class yelled in her direction which snapped Kenzi out of her daze.

"Ok, so he sounds mad… at you." Kenzi stated the obvious.

"Hey I'm talking to you." He said walking towards Fynn.

"Ok, what's up?" Fynn asked confused.

"What are you doing talking to Alex?" He asked.

"Look, I didn't go out of my way to talk to her, she had a question to ask, and I answered it. You might want to calm down and stop stressing over a girl who's not going to matter to you several years from now and get on with your life while it's still ahead of you dude." Fynn replied.

"Looks like you walked right up to her to me. First you want to take my position on the field and now you want to take her too?" He half asked and half stated.

"Actually no, you play like shit so I beat you out of your former position and apparently Alex is tired of hanging around hot heads." Fynn replied again.

"Fynn look out!" Kenzi yelled as the guy threw his fist towards Fynn who was no longer paying attention to him.

The hit landed and it split Fynn's lip open. A crowd now gathered around the scene the angry kid had caused. "I wasn't aware guys still hit girls these days, and in the face of all places." Fynn said barely phased. "This is where I would normally consider fighting back, but considering it's my first day, I'm going to behave and let someone else deal with you." Fynn seethed.

The kid looked shocked at realizing what he just had done, and a teacher was rushing over after witnessing what had just happened. The teacher grabbed the kid and started hauling him to the principal's office, and Fynn made sure the kid tripped on his ass on the way out. Another teacher came over and insisted that Fynn go to the school nurse but Fynn refused, and as the second the teacher walked away Fynn spotted Tamsin and Dyson entering the room. As they made their way over you could tell which girls were swooning over Dyson, and which boys were swooning over Tamsin as they approached.

"What the hell happened to you?" Tamsin asked grabbing Fynn's face.

"It was crazy, this girl started talking to her, and then this boy went insane the second she left and decked Fynn in the mouth when she wasn't looking. It was like he was temporarily out of his mind or something." Kenzi answered for Fynn.

"Something similar happened with the same girl in gym with the guys earlier. They had the same reaction to a couple other girls too." Fynn informed them.

"Poor kid looked like he woke up from a nightmare when he realized what he just did." Kenzi couldn't help but laugh.

"That does seem a little unusual. You said there were a couple more girls other than her that the guys had the same reaction to?" Dyson asked.

"Yep. Three of them all together." Fynn said. "I thought it was jealousy and teenage angst… but after getting my lip busted something tells me I should look into it a little more."

"Well for now let's look into cleaning you up." Tamsin said. "You need to stop making people want to beat you up." She laughed.

"Better watch out, that's not all she makes people want to do, that girl with the pink hair is eyeing you again." Kenzi said while motioning in the direction of the girl. "One of the girls the guys are going crazy over sounded like she was trying to get you alone too." Kenzi teased.

"So this is why people don't like high school." Tamsin said rolling her eyes.

"I could have gone my entire life without this experience. Thanks you two." Fynn said pointing at Tamsin and Dyson. "I'm officially done with my day but I can't go home yet due to you guys and this little project." Fynn finished sounding exhausted.

"Come on, let's go clean this while those two brainstorm on if this is fae related or not." Tamsin said while pulling Fynn away from where she was sitting and out of the cafeteria.

XXXXX

"So when that girl was talking to Fynn, did she pay any attention to you?" Dyson asked Kenzi.

"Not at all, I was kind of in a daze while they were talking." Kenzi explained. "I didn't feel the need to go crazy on Fynn for talking to her though."

"Sounds like a selkie almost… but the insane part isn't adding up." Dyson said as Kenzi dug into her meal.

"Yeah, he was in like a violent rage. The selkie's we met before were sweet, and didn't have that reaction. The guys could always just be on steroids though." Kenzi suggested.

"Could be a furie, that would explain there being three of them." Dyson thought aloud. "Have Fynn look into if they're all sisters or not, if they are, I think we've found what's been going on around here." Dyson told Kenzi. "I think now that we've narrowed it down, we both deserve a break." He said grabbing one of the extra coffees they had brought.

XXXXX

"That kid is lucky he isn't fae." Tamsin said. "Then you could have at least got him back."

"I know. On the bright side though he looked like a ghost when he realized what he just did… not that that's a thing to be celebrating. If something did make him go insane we can't exactly explain why the situation needs to be dropped to anyone." Fynn replied before wiping the blood off her lip with a wet paper towel.

"You better not fix that until you're done with this project." Tamsin said pointing at Fynn's lip. "I think what you're dealing with are young Furies that are most likely leaning towards the dark side. If you find out if they're sisters for sure we can have you out of here within the next couple of days." Tamsin informed Fynn.

"Sounds good to me." Fynn said. "The sooner I get out of this animal house the better… maybe I'll take Alex up on her off and quicken the process." Fynn added.

"Oh, girls are just going around offering you things?" Tamsin asked raising an eyebrow at her.

"No, it's not really even an offer. It would technically be more of an offer on my part. She asked if I could teach her to play football better. Personally I don't even like football, so I don't get why she'd want to be any good at it." Fynn told Tamsin.

"It's up to you, just in case she is a furie, don't look her directly in the eye. She might want to get to you because she knows you're strong. If a furie gets upset they can warp your mind and make you go insane by looking at you, if you see her eyes change the slightest look away. When furies are fully grown and developed their powers no one knows how to stop its effect, the only way they know to make the insanity go away is through death. These ones are young, so if it is them that's why theirs is only temporary for now, and why they're unaligned and on neutral grounds." Tamsin warned Fynn.

"Alright, but I'm fine when I look at you and you are in full on Valkyrie mode." Fynn reminded Tamsin.

"I know, but you know me, and we both know I don't want to hurt you and I stop. You still end up feeling the side effect too." Tamsin said. "Furies aren't known to have a kill switch like Valkyries. Sometimes they get to the point where they can't even control it. They can make themselves go insane if they see their reflection when using their powers." Tamsin finished.

"This is exactly why I live in protected woodlands." Fynn sighed.

"This is exactly why I regret ever leaving." Tamsin said sighing as well. "We better get back out there. We did bring you guy's food and coffee for a reason." Just as Tamsin finished her words Fynn pulled Tamsin towards her and kissed her, unable to keep from laughing when she felt Tamsin smile.

"You missed me." Fynn said sounding satisfied.

Tamsin kissed her again pulling Fynn closer to her before whispering in her ear. "Because I'm missing without you. Let's go."


	15. Chapter 15

"Has there been any point to that barrier Trick had me put up a while ago?" Fynn asked Kenzi curiously after not hearing word about it or her burning ears in weeks.

"Yeah actually, I was beginning to think it was another episode of Trick being overly cautious, but Rayner showed back up last night and it was nice having a warning considering I was about to tell Bo what I really thought about her and him." Kenzi replied.

"Trouble in paradise?" Fynn teased.

"Something like that." Kenzi laughed. "We need to do a coffee run before this day starts and I kill Dyson for signing me up for a job that starts before noon." Kenzi told her.

"Sounds good to me." Fynn replied. "I saw we light his truck on fire when we're done with this to let him know how much fun we've been having the past couple days."

"I would totally take you up on that offer, but he got me a free period instead of that language class so we'll keep the flames down for now." Kenzi said considering the option.

They pulled up to the little coffee shop and Kenzi ran inside and came out with two oversized paper cups with a satisfied look on her face. Kenzi started the engine and turned to Fynn before pulling out of the parking spot. "So what's going on with you and Tamsin anyways?" she asked.

"I feel like we've had this talk before… or that it's been mentioned." Fynn said. "I could have imagined it though considering all the sleep I haven't been getting the past couple days."

"I'm just curious, I've got a best friend that tells me nothing anymore, I just want let in on something by someone." Kenzi said as they started to drive back down the road.

"I don't have a clue myself, and I don't ask." Fynn told her. "We were never anything before so it's just strange now. I don't really deal with the range of emotions caring about someone entails either… I don't think either of us does, so that's part of what's strange."

"Is that why she slept with Dyson and you slept with Bo?" Kenzi teased.

"I do have a get back or get even complex I'll admit." Fynn sighed. "I guess if I weren't here right now though she'd be brooding over Bo while Dyson and her use each other as tools to forget her for the moment."

"Yeah that's still weird to me." Kenzi said. "I will admit though if you and Rayner never showed up I'd be rooting for Tamsin and Bo."

"You and me both, even if I was around and Rayner was gone I'd support them. She didn't beat me up because I was the only one that hurt her in that little retaliation. Rayner or no Rayner though, I think Bo is a little confused by Tamsin and doesn't believe that they might actually have feelings for one another. Most people don't believe Valkyries do love, and Valkyries usually avoid it because they view it as a weakness. It took Tamsin until her last life to accept her feelings and to actually want to deal with them a little bit at least, and it was Bo that awoke that in her before she reached her last life. She woke her up, and you taking care of her while she was growing showed her someone cared which was something she was missing for a very long time."

"Wow. You're more loyal and less jealous when it comes down to it… can't say the same for Dyson. You two know each other really well don't you?" Kenzi asked.

"Well you know when you spend around a century or so with someone you're bound to figure out how they work sooner or later… even if they do have a way of making you want to strike them down with lightning from time to time." Fynn said as she smiled.

"Can you really do that?" Kenzi asked wide eyed looking at Fynn, paying no attention to how she was parking.

"Absolutely, if you want to go home early I can even cause a power outage." Fynn replied.

"I am going to be taking you up on that offer before the day is done." Kenzi assured.

XXXXX

The two of them made it through the hall to their art class again taking the same seats as last time. Fynn noticed the girl with the pink hair glancing at her this time, and raised an eyebrow at her one of the times she looked back which made the girls face match her hair. Kenzi fought back her laughter hoping she wouldn't embarrass the girl anymore. They were both just about done with their projects the teacher had asked the class to work on last time. Kenzi had drawn a picturesque black and white portrait of tree that looked similar to the one Fynn's house was on/in. Fynn drew a picture of a woman and was just finishing coloring in the eyes which she saved for last.

"Who is that? Kenzi asked. "She's breathtaking."

"Is that my tree?" Fynn asked ignoring her question while continuing to fill in the eyes.

"Yep, it's the only place I've felt safe or at peace since Hale passed." Kenzi answered quietly.

"I'm glad I could create a place that makes you feel that way." Fynn said finishing her drawing. "Here," Fynn started to say as she handed Kenzi her now finished art project. "That's my mom." Before Kenzi could find a word to say the bell rang and Fynn was already standing up about to head out the door. "Makes you wonder how she fell for a hound doesn't it." Fynn laughed. "See you at lunch." She finished as she left the room.

XXXXX

Fynn took her time strolling through the hall on her way to gym wondering if it was a better idea trying to talk to Alex before or after class. Either way she had to talk to her so she could question her about the other girls. The sooner Fynn and Kenzi got out of here the better. The second Fynn entered the room and saw it was empty she changed into her gym clothes not having to lift a finger and took a seat on the bleachers this time waiting for the rest of the class to come piling out of the locker rooms.

Several more minutes went by and majority of the class finally made its way out and Fynn felt an obnoxious bussing in her pocket. She pulled out her phone that said she had two texts, one from Dyson and one from Kenzi. Fynn opened Kenzi's first hoping she didn't go and get herself into any trouble.

_You forgot this!_ The text read with the picture of her mom below it.

_Almost thought you were up to no good. You can keep it or take it back to my place, it's up to you. _Fynn replied.

_Have you got to talk to that kid yet? _Dyson asked.

_Waiting for her to come out of the locker room as we speak. _Fynn informed him.

Dyson replied back quicker than she could put her phone back in her pocket. _Let us know when you find anything out… and why is Kenzi saying you're a better wolf than me?_

Fynn couldn't help but laugh considering Kenzi could have told him anything. _Because I'm loyal to a fault. _Fynn replied while putting the phone in her pocket for good this time and scanning the gym. Still no sign of Alex.

"So what's the point to a sleeveless hoodie anyways?" Alex asked while she came over and sat next to Fynn.

"I like layers, and the extra pocket is pretty cool too." Fynn shrugged. Before Fynn could figure out a good way to bring up the other two girls they came over, and a group of boys followed.

"Hey, did you hear about Ryan getting suspended? He might get expelled." One of the girls said to her. Fynn listened as the girl told Alex the story and watched one of the guys leave to talk to another girl in the class. Him and the girl were laughing about something when the girl talking to Alex finished and called him back over.

"Is that why you have that cut on your lip?" Alex asked.

"Yeah, he really lost control for a minute there." Fynn said a little dazed trying to listen to the girl who was arguing with the boy she called back over. From the sound of it that girl doesn't like it when all the focus in the room isn't on her. Another guy walked up to the two of them and said something that was sending the other guy over the edge quick. "Does confrontation always follow you and your friends around?" Fynn asked Alex.

"Actually-" Alex started to say but was cut off Mr. Radley who had just entered the gym.

"All of you sit down and be quiet." Radley yelled. "You two," He said pointing at the two guys who were beginning to wrestle over whatever that girl had said or done. "office now." It was easy to tell most of the problems had been occurring in this class, and Mr. Radley had clearly reached his limits. "It's raining outside so we're staying in here today which means no lacrosse because someone broke a window the last time we tried playing indoors." Radley sighed. "So grab a partner, get a ball and warm up. We're going to have a two on two basketball tournament instead."

"Are you terrible at basketball too?" Fynn asked Alex.

"I'm decent, and we had a deal anyways. You're stuck with me." Alex replied coyly.

"Works for me." Fynn agreed.

XXXXX

"Thank you so much again for getting me out of that class wolfman. It was definitely not working out for me." Kenzi said relieved.

"No problem." Dyson laughed. "So why are you drinking in between classes, and why do you think Fynn makes a better wolf than me?" Dyson asked curiously.

"Well, you have to be on something to deal with the kids in these days, and she's just more loyal in areas where you'd be more jealous is all." Kenzi said while grabbing her drink off the bar and walking over to Tamsin who was shooting pool on her own.

"I don't even want to ask." Dyson sighed to himself.

"That's probably a wise choice." Trick said smiling at him while polishing a glass. "Just be glad she's a good wolf, and not a bad succubus like my daughter ended up."

"You've got a point there." Dyson said relieved. "For as much power as Fynn has she could do a lot of damage if she wanted, you should see how closely one of her rooms resembles your office."

"The scary part is that those books probably hold information no one else knows about. Your kid is probably just as knowledgeable as me but in different fields of study." Trick reminded him.

"Thinking I have a kid who knows nearly as much of you do is scary all on its own." Dyson laughed.

XXXXX

"What's up Kenz?" Tamsin asked not taking her eye off her shot.

"Did you know Fynn isn't that good at drawing?" Kenzi asked. "She told me she uses magic to guide her hand because she can only color."

"Now that I think of it I've never actually seen her draw, just write in her journal, or fiddle with her instruments." Tamsin replied. "She's got so many journals that she never moved any of her old ones out of the cabin."

"The kid is definitely a thinker." Kenzi said beating around the bush. "Have you ever seen her mom?" Kenzi asked.

"No, she was long gone before I met her. She's only ever talked about her a few times. I've asked Astrid about her before and learned a little from her, but Dyson is the only one here that would know anything about her if anything at all. Why do you ask?" Tamsin said finally taking her eyes of the pool table.

"She used her magic to draw her mom in art, but she handed me the picture and walked away. Didn't sound too interested in keeping it, just wondered if there was bad blood there." Kenzi finished, playing with the paper that was in her pocket. Trick and Dyson walked over when they heard what the two of them were talking about.

"I have to see the other half of that kid." Trick said holding out his hand. Kenzi handed him the paper and Dyson walked behind him as he unfolded it and opened it up. "Wow." Trick said before pausing. "She definitely doesn't take after you. How did you manage to get a woman like that when you were so young?" Trick asked.

"Well as you all may have noticed by now I seem to have passed on my charm." Dyson said confidently as the rest of them laughed.

"She is sort of charming… in an obnoxious way like you are." Tamsin said shaking her head. "Let me see that." Tamsin said walking over to them. "It all makes sense now." Tamsin thought aloud. "Good job Dyson."

XXXXX

Gym was finally over and Fynn hadn't had a chance to bring up what Alex was starting to say before Mr. Radley started class. Fynn decided to wait outside the locker room for Alex to come out so she could get this over with sooner or later, and sure enough Alex was one of the first ones out.

"How do you get in and out of there so fast?" She asked.

"I pretend it's a race." Fynn joked. "So what's up with those other girls you hang out with? They seem to attract the hostile guys." Fynn asked trying to sound as casual as possible.

"Those are actually my sister. They're pretty hostile themselves at times. We're fraternal triplets, and I'm convinced they're minds are identical." Alex answered.

"I'm not gonna lie, I kinda thought you were their ring leader for a moment there… but the triplet thing explains it." Fynn laughed.

"Yeah, I try to spend my time away from them, but they always find me and think we should always be together." Alex sighed. "Now that that's been said let's get out of here before they come out and start looking for me because I am desperately needing a break from them and their group of followers."

"Sounds good to me, but if another guy comes at me for talking to you we can't be friends. My face can only take so much." Fynn warned in a joking manner.

"Deal." Alex said. "The guy that hit you yesterday is usually a nice kid… but he tried grabbing at me right before I talked to you, and I freaked out on him. I think he took it out on you."

"Do people always go temporarily insane after upsetting the women in your family?" Fynn asked playfully hoping she would just confess.

"You'd be surprised." Alex replied.

XXXXX

Fynn pulled out her phone to text Dyson. _I'm with the girl from the other day, turns out they're all fraternal triplets, but according to Alex her sisters are two peas in a pod that she's trying to get out of. They rarely let her have time to herself. We're literally going to an empty part of the school right now so she doesn't have to be around them, or the crowd they have a knack for attracting. I also saw something strange between her sister and a guy in gym. I'm going to get Alex to confess. _

Fynn followed Alex out onto the field through the rain and up to the covered part of the bleachers. "I take it you don't mind the cold, or they really hunt you down endlessly." Fynn said.

"Both. They will wander all around looking for me." Alex said.

"Do you usually go this far to avoid them?" Fynn asked.

"I usually won't come out here on a day like this, but I can tell you want to ask me something you can't ask in front of anyone in there." Alex replied cutting to the chase.

"Nothing gets passed you." Fynn said as she felt her phone go off. "One minute." Fynn told Alex.

"Is that your girlfriend?" Alex asked motioning to Fynn's phone.

"What?" Fynn asked.

"The girl you're always with." Alex answered.

"No, it's my dad." Fynn laughed. "Why do people assume we're gay for each other?"

"You both look alternative." Alex shrugged.

"Fair enough, but Kenzi does not swing that way." Fynn said laughing. She pulled out her phone and read her text.

_How do you plan on getting her to confess? Do you even know what you're doing? _Dyson asked in response to her text.

_I'm going to ask, she basically called me out on knowing what was up already. I don't know what I'm doing at all but I figure I could always pretend to be a fire fae as a cover up to get her to trust me if she is a furie. _Fynn explained in her reply back.

_Alright, just be safe. We won't be far if you need us. _Fynn read the message and put her phone back in her pocket.

"Does your dad always check in on you?" Alex asked.

"Sometimes, getting hit in the kisser by a guy will definitely have that effect on a father though." Fynn said sardonically. "Alright, I'm going to be serious now. There's something up with you and your sisters I saw it today after that guy decided to pay attention to another girl. You guys just flash people a certain look and they go crazy, and that's not normal. What are you?" Fynn asked straight out.

Alex looked at Fynn and her eyes started to change and then she stopped herself. "Yeah, like that." Fynn said.

"I can usually control it. I slipped up yesterday when Ryan wouldn't let me go, and I didn't know what else to do, I panicked." Alex explained.

"It's ok, I understand why that happened… but what about your sisters?" Fynn asked

"They don't even try to control it. They just use it as they please. They will use their powers anytime someone does something they don't like, and sometimes they do it just for fun even." Alex told Fynn. "About a week before you showed up they almost started a riot, one of the guys they used their powers on went so crazy he tried setting the school's shed on fire. Everyone in our family is dark, and they know I want to be light, so they won't leave me alone. They're always trying to get me to side with them, to see the fun in making people do these things, and I try not to use my powers at all."

"So you're all furies?" Fynn asked.

"Yes, but my parents won't let my sisters or I choose a side until I agree to be dark like them, and that's not what I want. That's why we're here on neutral grounds instead of a fae school, and they won't leave me alone." Alex finished.

"My dad is light Fae, he can help you choose your side, and I have a contact on the dark fae side that can take care of your sisters and your family and force them back to dark fae grounds, you just need to let me know right now if this is what you want so I can get you out of here before they come looking." Fynn explained. "But either way we need to get your sisters away from humans."

"Then make the call, this might be my only chance." Alex said.

"Only chance for what?" Her sisters said in synch.


	16. Chapter 16

"Oh you know. We were just talking about skipping class. Alex here thought it was the only way she could get a break from you two and make a friend of her own." Fynn said sardonically, making a joke out of things. "Come on." Fynn said directing her attention to Alex.

"Where exactly are we going?" Alex questioned.

"I haven't thought about that yet, I figured we'd work on getting past them first." Fynn answered. They made their way off the bleachers and onto the field and stopped in front of her sisters.

"Where do you two think you're going?" Her sister asked again.

"I have two questions to ask before I answer that. One, why are you on such a power trip? And two, is this one silent Bob or something? Why doesn't she talk?" Fynn asked pointing at the third sister who she's yet to see speak a word yet.

"Anna doesn't talk to humans, unlike Alex here who sympathizes with them." The sister said in an impatient tone.

"Just stop Ashley." Alex warned her.

"Holy shit your parents had a thing for "A" names. I get it now, Ashley over here just wants you to join the A-team." Fynn laughed.

"Shut up!" Alex and Ashley yelled at the same time.

"Alright then I'm done with that, and we're going so come on." Fynn said grabbing Alex's hand pulling her around her sisters and towards the road.

Ashley once again started following them, and grabbed Fynn and spun her around. "Where are you two going?" she asked aggressively her eyes starting turn a bright yellow.

"Stop it Ash, we're leaving. This is why I don't want to be around you. This isn't just fun and games anymore. If you do this when you have your full power this isn't just going to wear off anymore." Alex told her trying to get her to stop using her power on Fynn.

"She's right." Anna said finally speaking up. "It was fun at first, but we shouldn't be using our powers unless we have to. Just let them both go."

"Since when have you gone soft?" Ashley said withdrawing from Fynn. "I'm starting to get sick of the both of you. Maybe I should use our gift to make you go after each other." Ashley said directing her stare at Anna.

Fynn was in a daze partially affected from the young furie. She didn't feel insane, but she did feel pretty pissed off. Fynn pulled out her phone while the sisters argued with each other and texted Dyson to come to the school before the sisters started using their powers on each other. The second Fynn put her phone back in her pocket she looked up to see Anna violently attacking Alex with glowing eyes, and Alex returning the favor. Ashley was watching and laughing as she made her way back over to Fynn. "See what you made me do?" She said in an icy tone.

"I didn't make you do anything, you just enjoy making people go bat shit crazy and attack each other. I can't wait until you fully develop and get a taste of the repercussions fae like you get for careless actions like these." Fynn told her fighting the urge she had to tear her in two.

"Why aren't you acting like they are right now?" Ashley asked sounding annoyed but intrigued. "I guess I didn't get you good enough the first time around." She said her eyes starting to glow again.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, I'm not like you and your sisters. I'm a lot stronger than the two of you, and all you're doing is pissing me off. I'm crossed between setting you ablaze or turning into my wolf and tearing you to pieces." Fynn said calmly with a smirk on her face.

XXXXX

"What the fae is going on?" Kenzi asked as they pulled up to see two of the sisters violently fighting with each other, claws bared taking jabs at one another with fistfuls of hair.

"That's what happens when two furies go nuts on each other. I'd be more concerned with that strange grin Fynn has on her face though. It looks like that furie is trying pretty hard to use her powers on Fynn… but it doesn't look like it's going as planned." Tamsin said answering Kenzi's question and pointing out her observation.

"You better stay here Kenz. This will only take a minute." Dyson told her.

"I was planning on it." Kenzi agreed.

Dyson and Tamsin got out and walked towards the field where two of the sisters were bloodying each other up. Dyson walked behind Anna and pulled her off of Alex, and before Alex could close the gap and go After Anna again Tamsin stepped in front of her and flashed Alex her Valkyrie. Alex immediately disengaged and Tamsin did the same to Anna. The two girls sat there in disbelief looking at one another and the damage they caused.

Dyson and Tamsin made their way over to Fynn and Ashley and stopped before intervening. "What's going on Fynn?" Dyson asked looking at the strange look Fynn had on her face, and then glancing to the furie who stood in silence with a deadlock golden stare aimed at Fynn.

"I'm just thinking of all the ways I could just end her." Fynn said flatly pointing at Ashley. "But then I keep remembering how young she is, and the rampage her mother would be on. I could tear out her jugular before she could blink, set her ablaze, drown her on dry land, cut her open and lure all the blood out of her body, or I could cast a spell more powerful than what she's attempting to do to me right now… but then I remember I can't let my anger lead my actions if I want any of this to get resolved."

"I'm starting to see why Trick is a little intimidated by her." Dyson said looking at Tamsin.

"Wait until you see her literally tear someone in two just by making a motion with two fingers." Tamsin sighed.

"What's she doing now?" Dyson asked Tamsin.

"How am I supposed to know? I'm a Valkyrie not a mind reader." Tamsin scoffed.

Fynn walked over to Ashley who was backing away as Fynn got closer. Fynn reached out and grabbed Ashley by her throat and let out a laugh as Ashley's gaze faltered and she tried to pull Fynn's grasp off of her. "I decided I should just kill you like a human would." Fynn said sounding satisfied as she squeezed her hand harder around the girl's neck. "I may not be human, but take this as a lesson as to why you should show humans respect, and not use them as you please."

"Fynn stop." Tamsin warned her.

"Come on Tamsin. Come on." Fynn told her.

"Fynn what are you trying to do?" Dyson asked her.

"Oh I'm just trying to feel something while staring at this familiar feeling on this girl's desperate little face." Fynn said sadistically.

"Alright Fynn, her power got to you, just let us help." Dyson told her calmly.

"If you don't stop I'm going to have to use my power on you Fynn." Tamsin warned.

"It wouldn't be the first time, but it might be the first time I return the favor." Fynn retaliated.

"What do we do?" Dyson asked Tamsin.

"I don't know, but she's never threatened me before. Fynn might actually go ape shit if either of us try to get close to her right now." Tamsin warned Dyson. "This isn't like her at all."

Just as Dyson and Tamsin were brainstorming on what to do Kenzi started to walk towards them. "Kenzi I told you to wait." Dyson said.

"Yeah well it doesn't exactly look like you two have this handled." Kenzi spouted out. "Why don't you two go check on the girls that are about to watch their sister get strangled to death since for some reason you won't go anywhere near Fynn."

"Kenzi don't, Fynn won't let anyone near her." Tamsin warned.

Kenzi ignored Tamsin and continued towards Fynn, knowing she had to do something while the girl in her grasp still had some air left in her lungs. Kenzi made it to Fynn and put her hand on Fynn's arm. "Hey, whatever this is that's happening to you, you gotta stop." She said to Fynn.

"People are always using each other, walking all over each other's feelings. I'm just teaching Ashley here that it isn't ok." Fynn said still sounding dazed.

"Ok well I get that, but there's no lesson learned if you kill the girl. You gotta let go Fynn." Kenzi told her. "Here, look at this, she wouldn't want you to do this would she?" Kenzi asked as she pulled out the picture of Fynn's mom and held it up for Fynn to look at. "She'd want you to be better than the fae right? Not acting like them."

In that moment Kenzi's words broke through and as Fynn stared at the picture she let Ashley go. Ashley quickly started grasping for air as she was released, and ran over to her sisters as she regained a breath of air. The girl was hysterical, and Fynn appeared calm now. Fynn looked more in a daze than ever as she looked at the portrait she had drawn. Fynn let out a sigh and then spoke. "I'm sorry. Thank you, I'm sorry."

"Are you alright?" Kenzi asked.

"I'm always alright. Just fine and dandy… maybe you should help Dyson and Tamsin and make sure they're all alright yeah?" Fynn said.

"Alright, just remember that wasn't you. That was the furie." Kenzi said before walking off.

Fynn took another glance at the picture before dropping it on the field and walking away. "Sorry mom, looks like I'm still harboring enough anger for certain fae to bring it out in me." Fynn said to herself as she walked away and placed a cigarette in her mouth. Fynn turned around to see the three of them looking at her a little confused, and she just smiled and waved before walking away.

XXXXX

"What now?" Kenzi asked Dyson and Tamsin.

"Now we finish our job, and deal with the three of them." Tamsin answered.

"You did a good job Kenz." Dyson told her. "Fynn seems to have a soft spot for you."

"Yeah well she values humans remember? Plus she knew I had nothing to threaten her with, just my human self and that picture she left behind."

"Well thank you. The case is closed and you're officially off duty until next time. We'll take it from here." Dyson told her.

"Sounds good to me, I'm out of here." Kenzi said relieved. As Kenzi took her leave she walked over to where Fynn left her picture and picked it up in case she might end up needing it again.

"Let's taking them in and finish this so we can call it a day and get a drink. I could use a stiff one after seeing Fynn all dazed and enraged." Tamsin said to Dyson.

"Sounds good to me partner." Dyson replied.

XXXXX

Fynn had made it a couple blocks away before Kenzi caught up to her. "Hey, hold up wiz kid." Kenzi shouted at her from half a block away. Fynn stopped and waited for her to catch up. "Why do you even bother walking when you can just zap yourself anywhere you want to be?" Kenzi asked.

"Eh, sometimes I'm not sure where I want to be, and sometimes it's nice just to walk, or do anything as it would normally be done." Fynn shrugged.

"You really do like humans more than fae don't you?" Kenzi asked again. "Is that why you let me come in contact of you and not Dyson or Tamsin?"

"I really do. Some of you are terrible, but then you meet a human like you. You're a good reminder as to why I value your kind over the fae." Fyn answered. "As for not letting Dyson or Tamsin close, well I was pretty angry, and I knew they would come at me with their abilities instead of reason, and in my mad state of mind I wanted to remind the fae where their place was when put up against me."

"The fae and their superiority is getting pretty old. That's part of why I had Bo unclaim me." Kenzi said. "That and I have no place in their world, and according to a prophecy I read." Kenzi sighed. "Considering you're stronger than all of them I can't help but ask why you're not getting involved. What if shit hits the fan and something happens to Tamsin?" Kenzi asked.

"I'm sure you didn't read anything about me in that prophecy either, not to mention only a handful of people know I even exist, and I'd like to keep it that way. I don't need to be getting involved in, or changing any prophecy, things are going to play out as they will, but just like you… maybe more than you even, I hold no place in their world. I hope nothing does happen to Tamsin, but she's going to do what she sees fit, and I know better than to mess with a prophecy. Its part truth, part fable, but every action of everyone involved and anyone that interferes gets handed a consequence in return. If I do anything I could make it better or worse… and I'm not willing to gamble on making things worse. If anything happens to her just like my mother I know I'll see her again someday." Fynn informed Kenzi.

"If Bo thought like you we could have avoided all this shit in the first place. Meddling with things and being irrational seems to run in her family." Kenzi sighed.

"I take it you're not blinded by Trick like my father is?" Fynn asked.

"Not the slightest." Kenzi replied. "Can we go hang out in your peaceful area of living? I think we both need a break." Kenzi asked.

"Yeah, let's go." Fynn replied as they headed out of the city and towards the woods.


End file.
